Get On You
by GladysPark1288
Summary: (END/Complete)Sehun terjebak diantara dua kakak beradik yang memperebutkan hatinya. Siapakah yang akan dipilih olehnya? Kris ataukah adiknya CHanyeol? Dont forget to review. Dont plagiat ChanHun/KrisHun/uke!Sehun/YAOifanfic/
1. Chapter 1

Title : Get On You

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol X Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Chaptered 1

Hanya orang bodoh yang akan selalu menurut apa yang disuruh orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikanmu. Dan itu termasuk Sehun. Pemuda itu begitu pendiam dan benar-benar penurut. Meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak mampu, dia akan menuruti keinginan semua orang.

"Sehun, antar buku ini diruang guru ya?" seorang pemuda meletakan setumpuk buku catatan dihadapannya. Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk penurut. Tak ada kata yang berarti, sudah kubilang bukan kalau Sehun orangnya memang penurut?

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Mata sipitnya melirik kekanan dan kekiri dan tidak mendapat satu orang pun dilorong koridor menuju ruangan guru. Sedikit memperbaiki posisi buku digenggamannya, Sehun melangkah perlahan keruang guru. Bahkan terkesan lambat. Setelah membutuhkan perjalanan yang cukup berat Sehun akhirnya harus bernafas lega saat sudah berhasil mengantarkan buku-bukunya.

"Sehun" suara rendah dari belakang membuatnya bergidik. Ditatapnya sosok bersurai pirang mendekatinya dengan gaya angkuhnya. Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan dengan raut wajah gugup yang amat sangat kentara.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?" sosok itu—Kris Wu. Sang penguasa sekolah. Akhir-akhir ini Kris memang suka sekali mengganggunya. Ohh apakah dia sudah bilang bahwa sebelumnya Kris memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya? Tentu Sehun hanya diam tanpa menjawab pernyataan cinta yang menurutnya konyol itu. Siapa juga yang mau memacari Sehun? Si anak manis namun aneh yang selalu menyendiri.

"Hey aku bertanya" ujarnya dengan wajah datar. Sehun tidak takut kok, hanya saja dia perlu mewaspadai saja karena Kris terkenal dengan anak yang licik.

"Kau tidak menjawab?" Kris kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya membuatnya menghimpit Sehun didinding. Beruntung belum ada orang yang lewat.

"Sebaiknya kau minggir Kris-ssi" ujar Sehun kalem. Dia tenang-tenang saja saat ini. Dia ingat kalau dia tidak punya salah, jadi apa yang harus ditakutkan?

"Kau pacarku. Kenapa kau menjadi dingin seperti ini padaku?" perkataan seenaknya milik Kris membuat dahinya berkerut tidak suka. Ingat bukan bahwa dia tidak punya apa yang dinamakan dengan pacar? Menggelikan sekali.

"Aku ingat. Aku tidak punya pacar" ujar Sehun lagi. Nada bicaranya tetap sama. Tenang dan kalem. Kris lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas kesal. Oh ayolah, siapa yang mau menolaknya? Bahkan seantero sekolah benar-benar memujanya. Dan hanya Sehun yang menolaknya. Tapi, jujur saja Kris memang benar-benar tergila-gila padanya.

"Anya. Kau pacarku" Kris tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya. Terkesan egois memang namun dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tidak ada yang berani menentangnya kok. Bukannya dia yang berkuasa disini? Sekolah ini memang milik keluarganya, dan otomatis sekolah ini miliknya juga. Segera saja dia langsung menyeret Sehun dengan genggaman erat Kris dilengan milik Sehun.

"Lepaskan tanganku" Sehun berujar lagi. Dia menghentikan paksa langkah kaki mereka membuat Kris juga ikut berhenti. Kris memandang aneh kearahnya.

"Kenapa Hun? Ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Kris dengan wajah 'sok' polos miliknya. Sepercik rasa kebahagiaan muncul saat melihat tautan tangan mereka yang belum lepas sedari tadi. Ohh bahagia sekali dia meskipun hanya memegang tangan Sehun saja.

"Aku punya jam pelajaran" ujarnya pelan. Dia memandang lurus kearah Kris menampilkan mata sipit yang jujur saja terlihat indah. Sorot matanya begitu teduh.

"Jangan bohong. Kim saem sedang ada urusan. Dan aku ingat bahwa kau tidak ikut jam pelajaran tambahan, ini waktunya pulang" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Sehun menghela nafas pelan, pemuda pirang itu ternyata mencari tahu tentang dirinya secara gamblang ya?

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengambil tasku dikelas" ujar Sehun lagi. Kris tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Biar kutemani" ajak Kris sambil menyeret Sehun lagi. Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Dia sudah pastikan kalau dia tidak akan kabur. Tapi menurutnya, Kris terlalu berlebihan.

"Tunggu disini" Sehun mengisyaratkan Kris agar supaya dia tidak terlihat mencolok. Meskipun dirinya tetap saja mendapat sorotan dari teman sekelasnya karena mungkin mereka melihatnya berjalan beriringan dengan Kris.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Suho—selaku ketua kelas. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Pulang" ujarnya singkat setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam pada Suho yang kini mengangguk pelan. Tak heran dengan sikap Sehun yang terkesan cuek.

Sehun kini berjalan beberapa langkah lebih jauh dari Kris yang ada dibelakangnya. Bahkan Kris begitu memuja Sehun sampai dari belakang pun, Sehun tetap sempurna. Kris mendadak seperti orang mesum saat ini, dan dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kris agak bingung saat Sehun benar-benar tidak berkata satu kata pun padanya. Sehun terlihat berjalan membelok dideretan sepeda yang terparkir rapi disana. Ohh—Kris ingat bahwa Sehun memang sering pergi kesekolah menggunakan sepeda. Bodoh! Kenapa Kris sampai lupa dengan hal ini?

"Sehun, taruh sepedamu. Dan pulang denganku" ujar Kris sambil menunjuk mobil mewahnya yang terparkir diujung sana. Sehun mendelik kearahnya.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus menurutimu? Aku akan pulang sendiri" tolaknya dengan nada yang luar biasa tenang namun menusuk. Dia tak peduli dengan raut wajah Kris yang berubah suram.

"Tapi, kau akan kelelahan Sehun" elak Kris lagi. Tapi hal itu tidak mampu menghilangkan bagaimana keras kepala sosok Sehun. Pemuda itu tetap saja menarik sepedanya dari parkiran setelah menggendong tas dukungnya.

"Aku—tidak—mau—pergi—denganmu" ucapan penuh penekanan dari Sehun membuat Kris bungkam. Dan tanpa bicara lagi, dia segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan mengejar Sehun yang kini sudah mengayuh sepedanya menjauh dari area sekolah.

Nampaknya Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu—atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli—kalau Kris mengikutinya sejak tadi. Kris memang pemalas kalau dia harus mengayuh sepeda seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan. Sehun terlihat sekali menikmati beberapa terpaan angin sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya. Sesekali menyibakkan surai cokelat yang menutupi sebagian matanya. Kris lagi-lagi tertegun.

"Tuan muda, kita harus menjemput Chanyeol" suara supirnya menyadarkannya. Sangat disayangkan. Dia ingat bahwa dia harus menjemput adiknya itu. Seharusnya Chanyeol sekolah disekolah yang sama dengannya. Tapi, sepertinya Chanyeol menolak dan memilih untuk bersekolah disekolah yang lain. Jadi kalau sudah begini, mau apa lagi?

"Baiklah. Kita akan jemput Chanyeol" ujar Kris dengan pandangan tidak rela saat melihat Sehun yang kini sudah berbelok dengan arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Sekali lagi—sangat disayangkan.

Mobilnya kini berbelok kesamping kanan menuju sebuah persekolahan elit yang tidak kalah elitnya dengan sekolah milik keluarganya. Bahkan Kris sampai menguap selama perjalanan sambil membuka beberapa folder dismarphonenya. Mata setajam elang miliknya kini berubah cerah saat mendapati beberapa foto ehhmm Sehun dihandphonenya. Terlihat natural sekali padahal dia hanya mengambil foto itu secara diam-diam.

Kris agak tersentak kaget saat bahunya bertubrukan langsung dengan bahu—Chanyeol. Adiknya, dia mendengus kesal namun tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari adiknya. "Sempit sekali disini" dengus Kris kesal. Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan dahinya, tak biasanya Kris menjadi tukang sewot seperti ini.

Bagaimana tidak sewot? Saat dengan asik-asiknya melihat foto sang pujaan hati, adiknya itu main nyongsor disampingnya membuat khayalan indahnya terputus. Ohh—betapa frustasinya dirinya.

"Siapa itu?" Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya berusaha melihat layar handphone milik Kris yang masih menampilkan foto Sehun yang sedang membaca buku ditaman sekolah. Kris melotot seram kearahnya.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau?!" teriaknya ketus. Chanyeol hanya mendecih pelan. Berlebihan sekali.

"Aku hanya melihat hyung, bukan melecehkanmu. Kau ini anarkis sekali" ujarnya remeh. Kris lekas-lekas diam dengan bibir yang komat-kamit berisi sumpah serapa kearah adiknya yang sudah stay didepan handphonenya sambil memainkan gamenya dengan tenang. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini dia bisa memandangi wajah Sehun sepuasnya. Hohohoho.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Kau menemui ayahmu Sehun?" pertanyaan Baekhyun—sahabat sekaligus hyungnya membuat Sehun mendongkak. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Sehun menggeleng kali ini.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu? Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Dan lagi-lagi dibalas gelengan oleh Sehun. Dia menatap sebentar jam arlojinya kemudian mendongkak senang saat melihat bus sudah ada didepannya. Dia harus segera pergi sebelum dia terlambat.

"Aku—pergi. Nanti saja menjelaskannya hyung. Bye" ujar Sehun sambil berlari menuju bus dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termangu didepannya.

Untuk yang masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan tadi, biarku jelaskan. Sehun memang bukan anak dari kalangan biasa. Ayahnya seorang pemilik perusahaan agensi diKorea yang terkenal. Tapi, untuk beberapa hal bisa dikatakan Sehun adalah anak broken home. Ayah dan ibunya berpisah semenjak Sehun berumur 7 tahun dan saat itu Sehun tinggal dengan ibunya disebuah rumah sederhana disebuah kompleks yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Tak banyak yang Sehun tahu, tapi dia memang punya kakak laki-laki yang bisa dibilang cukup beruntung karena tinggal dengan ayahnya yang luarbiasa kayanya.

Sehun tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk tetap tinggal dengan ibunya dan hidup secara sederhana. Tidak sama sekali. Dia senang dengan itu, asalkan ibunya selalu ada untuknya dia sudah bahagia dan tidak pernah memikirkan soal uang. Baginya itu sama sekali tidak penting. Namun beberapa kali, dia bertemu dengan ayahnya karena jujur saja. Sehun merindukan sosok ayah dihidupnya. Semoga saja ibunya tidak marah jika mengetahuinya karena dia bertemu dengan ayahnya tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. Ya, semoga saja.

Sebenarnya, Sehun belum tergolong terlambat. Dia bahkan satu-satunya murid yang selalu datang paling awal dari seluruh teman sekelasnya. Dengan kata lain, Sehun orang yang cukup teladan. Matanya melirik kesegala arah kemudian memutuskan untuk memasuki kelasnya.

"Sehun?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya menuju mejanya. Dia kembali menoleh kearah sosok yang tidak lain adalah Kris—oh dia lagi. Mood Sehun langsung berubah drastis.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sehun—bahkan nyaris berbisik. Kris tersenyum cerah. Dia melangkah riang menuju meja Sehun kemudian duduk disamping Sehun yang nampak sibuk membaca novel ditangannya.

"Sehun, kau cantik sekali" gumam Kris. Sehun menatapnya dengan mata nyalang. Apa Kris baru saja menyebutnya cantik tadi? Sehun ingin sekali mencekiknya kalau bisa. Mencincang daging pria ini kalau bisa. Dan berusaha melarikan diri dari pria ini kalau bisa.

"Jangan bergurau dan kembalilah kekelasmu, kris-ssi" ujarnya tenang. Sehun mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kearah novel yang dibacanya. Namun Kris masih terdiam sibuk dengan pandangannya yang terus saja mematut Sehun secara rinci. Mulai dari matanya yang akan berbentuk bulan sabit kalau tersenyum dan pandangan teduhnya yang bisa menenangkan siapa saja, hidung mancung miliknya yang begitu pas diwajahnya, beserta bibir pink kecil berisi yang selalu merekah. Garis wajahnya tegas dan anggun. Tak ada yang sempurna selain Sehun-nya.

"Sehun?"

"Hmm?"—bahkan suara dehemannya pun membuat senyum idiot mengembang diwajah Kris.

"Sebentar kau berkunjung kerumahku ya?" ujar Kris.

"Untuk apa?" Kening sebelahnya terangkat dengan pandangan penuh tanya mengarah kearah Kris yang masih tersenyum.

"Ya, aku punya beberapa soal yang sulit soalnya. Guru privateku sedang ada urusan, dan aku minta bantuanmu untuk membuatnya. Kau kan peringkat satu jadi wajar kalau aku meminta bantuanmu" ujar Kris sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Cari bantuan yang lain saja" ujar Sehun acuh membuat Kris mendelik kearahnya. Pokoknya Sehun harus mau. Dia tidak mau tahu, pokoknya Sehun harus mau.

"Ayolah, kau kan pacarku" bujuk Kris lagi, kali ini dia menarik kecil kameja seragam Sehun dibagian lengannya membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Berhenti. Aku tidak mau" ujarnya tetap dengan nada pelan yang sama. Kris menghentikan aksinya kemudian langsung merebut novel yang dipegang Sehun membuat Sehun lekas-lekas menatapnya dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan iya" ujar Kris.

"Tidak akan lama, Sehun. Kenapa kau tega sekali pada pacarmu ini?" ujar Kris kesal.

"Baiklah. Kembalikan novelku. Dan kembali kekelasmu" ujar Sehun. Kris tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih chagi. Sampai jumpa waktu istirahat nanti"—CHUU. Sehun terbelalak kaget saat merasakan Kris yang baru saja mengecup pipinya. Namun belum sempat protes, Kris sudah menghilang dan pergi. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendecih kesal. Dia benar-benar ingin sekali pergi ketempat sejauh mungkin asalkan tidak bertemu dengan Kris, namun keinginannya itu harus ditelan berat-berat olehnya.

Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Sepulang sekolah, Kris memang langsung menyeretnya dengan keadaan yang membuatnya kesal. Dia bersyukur kalau hari ini dia tidak membawa sepedanya, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir. Masalahnya adalah, Sehun benar-benar malas untuk meladeni keinginan Kris yang cukup menyebalkan.

"Ayoo Sehunnie" Kris membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Sehun tanpa banyak kata langsung melesak masuk kedalam dengan wajah dongkol. Dan apa-apaan dengan panggilan manis seperti itu?!

"Sehunnie sehunnie, dia pikir aku anjing ?" dengus Sehun sambil bergumam kesal. Kris tertawa melihatnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tergila-gila pada sosok menggemaskan ini.

Mobil mereka melaju, membelah kawasan kota Seoul yang ditemani dengan sinar matahari menyengat. Kris sedari tadi hanya memandang wajah Sehun yang masih tertekuk. Dia hanya tidak mau saja membiarkan Sehun pulang sendirian. Setidaknya sebagai pacar—meskipun berupa paksaan—Kris harus menjaganya bukan? Terlebih lagi, kerap kali beberapa murid disekolahnya bertindak semena-mena pada Sehun. Dan dengan bodohnya lagi, Sehun akan mengikuti semua perintah dari beberapa murid tanpa banyak kata penolakan. Entah Sehun itu baik ataukah dia benar-benar seorang malaikat yang turun kebumi, Kris benar-benar akan menjaganya.

Kris sedikit bersyukur karena Chanyeol akan dijemput oleh supirnya sedangkan dia berniat pergi sendiri kesekolah dengan mobil pribadinya. Tidak buruk juga, dia ingat kalau dia memang punya niat untuk membawa Sehun kerumahnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya tugas, tapi dia ingin berduaan dengan Sehun seharian ini.

Mobil mereka berhenti disebuah mansion mewah. Kris berpikir bahwa Sehun akan kaget melihat kemewahan mansionnya. Tapi, hal ini benar-benar diluar prediksinya. Tak ada jeritan ala fansgirl. Atau tidak ada juga bola mata yang membulat dan mulut cengo seperti orang lain yang pertama kali masuk kerumahnya. Sehun tenang-tenang saja. Tatapannya tetap sama, ekspresinya sama, semua tidak ada yang berubah dan itu membuat Kris harus bergumam kagum untuk kesekian kalinya. Luar biasa. Sehun benar-benar jjang.

"Ayo" Sehun kembali tersentak saat Kris tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya. Dia hanya menatap tenang keseputaran ruang tamu milik Kris. Mendadak Sehun jadi ingat rumahnya yang sama mewahnya dengan Kris—sayangnya itu rumah Ayahnya. Seminggu yang lalu Sehun memang berkunjung keayahnya. Dan dia tidak tercengang sekalipun, baginya semuanya terasa biasa saja. Apalagi melihat aura suram dari rumah mewah itu, Sehun jadi tidak menyukai kemewahan yang seperti itu.

"Kris?" panggil Sehun, saat melihat Kris yang kini berjalan menjauh kearahnya.

"Ya sayang?"—ohh kubur saja Sehun saat ini saat dia harus melihat tatapan sok menggoda yang diberikan Kris padanya. Sehun berdehem pelan.

"Keluargamu? Mana?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh itu, ayahku diKanada. Dan ibu? Eumm dia ada dibisnis diJepang selama seminggu. Adikku mungkin disekolah, sebentar lagi pulang" ujarnya. Kris terlihat menapakki satu persatu tangga mewah. Sedangkan Sehun hanya duduk dengan santai diruang tamu.

"Tunggu disini, ok? Aku ingin ganti baju dan mengambil bukuku. Panggil saja kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Tidak lama kok" ujar Kris. Sehun mengangguk patuh kemudian memilih untuk diam saja disana tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Bunyi mobil terdengar dari luar, Sehun agak mengerenyitkan dahinya. Mungkin saja itu adik Kris.

"Siapa kau?" suara asing terdengar, Sehun lekas-lekas menoleh kemudian tersenyum manis dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Annyeong. Oh Sehun imnida. Aku—teman Kris" ujarnya agak ragu saat mengatakan bahwa dia dan Kris berteman. Bisa dia bayangkan wajah Kris akan cemberut saat mendengarnya. Tapi, peduli apa dia? Bukannya dia tidak pernah menganggap Kris sebagai pacar? Cih konyol sekali.

"Chanyeol Wu, adik Kris" lama berdiam diri, akhirnya sosok yang tak kalah tinggi dari Kris itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman canggung. Sehun balas menjabat tangannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa agak—malu? Sosok itu—maksudnya Chanyeol selalu saja menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi membuat dia agak errr malu.

"Ternyata Sehun cantik juga ya?" ujar Chanyeol. Sejenak Sehun terdiam ditempatnya dengan raut wajah pongonya. Dia—baru saja bilang Sehun cantik? Sehun tidak salah dengar kan?

"Eh?" Sehun hanya terbengong-bengong dibuatnya. Merasa tidak terima dengan kata cantik yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol, dia langsung memasang wajah cemberut. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar didepannya.

Benar dugaannya. Sehun lebih dari yang dikatakan Kris. Sosok ini lebih terlihat menggemaskan saat dilihat secara langsung. Pantas saja kakakknya sangat menggilainya, ternyata ini tohh alasannya? Chanyeol agak ragu mengungkapkannya, tapi dia benar-benar atau mungkin saja sudah tertarik padanya? Oh itu tidak mungkin.

"Maaf ya Sehun maksudku—aku hanya bercanda" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil menundukan wajahnya. Merasa malu tentu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Aku tidak marah" ujarnya sambil tersenyum—dan itu benar-benar membuat jantung Chanyeol seperti berhenti sejenak. Udara yang dihisapnya rasanya sesak. Senyumnya, benar-benar menawan.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi Sehun benar-benar teman Kris hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya mengangguk lagi, omong-omong soal Kris. Pemuda itu sedang apa sih? Lama sekali.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau menjauh sedikit dari pacarku?" sebuah suara muncul tiba-tiba. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa ternganga mendengar perkataan hyungnya.

"Apa?"

Dan baik Sehun ataupun Chanyeol, mereka hanya dapat berpandangan dengan Sehun yang lekas-lekas menunduk sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

TebeCe

A/N : Annyeong~~

Ini ff ChanHun author yng prtama. Maaf ya kalau rada aneh critanya. Hehehehe. Ini juga buat eonni yng request ff Chanhun sama saya. Mkasih motivasinya ya eonni. Maaf saya nggk bisa bkin KrisYeol soalnya saya nggk feel *bow. Pkoknya mksih semangatnya….

Oh ya, jangan lupa review yaa. Dan jangan plagiat

See You Juseyooo^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Get On You

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol X Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Chaptered 2

Suasana mendadak hening. Chanyeol menatap tak suka kearah Kris dan Sehun yang seolah lupa dengan keberadaannya. Chanyeol mendecih pelan dalam hati saat Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek yang sangat menyebalkan. Hell—hyungnya itu memang mengesalkan. Awas saja dia.

Dengan langkah cepat, Chanyeol berjalan masuk kekamarnya mengambil setumpuk buku miliknya kemudian berjalan lagi kearah Kris dan Sehun yang masih disibukan dengan mengerjakan beberapa tugas milik Kris.

#BRAKK Chanyeol langsung membanting tumpukkan bukunya dimeja. Sehun tersentak kaget saat itu juga sambil mengelus-elus dadanya pertanda kaget, matanya membola menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya dan juga Kris.

"Apa-apaan kau hah? Mengganggu saja" kali ini Kris terlihat menggerutu dengan wajah penuh ketidak relaan miliknya. Sehun hanya diam saja melihatnya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda—mencari beberapa rumus dibuku cetak. Percuma saja melerai keduanya, toh Sehun juga tahu sifat Chanyeol yang tak beda jauh dengan Kris. Sama-sama keras kepala. Setidaknya Sehun sudah menyimpulkannya seperti itu. Brother complex.

"Sehun. Ajari aku. Tugasku banyak. Pokoknya kau harus mau" ujar Chanyeol tak mempedulikan tatapan tak suka yang Kris lemparkan padanya.

"Ya! Enak saja. Tidak bisa. Sana kau cari guru lain saja, kita kan beda sekolah" usir Kris kesal, namun Chanyeol tetap bersi keras menolaknya.

"Tapi pelajaran kita sama. Aku mau belajar" ujar Chanyeol tegas.

"Tidak. Tidak bisa, kau bisa membuat kosentrasi Sehun hilang" ujar Kris sambil menahan Chanyeol yang kini melotot kearahnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu dong. Ilmu harus dibagi-bagi. Sehun juga terlihat biasa saja" dengus Chanyeol tak terima.

"Tidak bisa. Sehun itu pacarku dan KAU WU CHANYEOL! Aku ini hyungmu. Turutilah aku dan silahkan pergi sejauh mungkin dari area ini" ujar Kris sakratis. CHanyeol mendelik kearahnya.

"Tidak mau. Ini rumahku juga, dan aku punya hak sebagai adik untuk meminta pada kakaknya"

"Dan aku punya hak untuk meminta pada adiknya"—sela Kris tak kalah sengit.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi" –Chanyeol.

"Pergi" kali ini Kris kesal.

"Tidak"

"Pergi"

"Tidak"

"Per—"

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti bertengkar, aku yang akan pergi. Kalian berisik sekali" suara Sehun membuat mereka berhenti. Kris tersenyum canggung kearah Sehun yang kini memandang keduanya dengan tatapan datar.

"Dan—Chanyeol-ssi, mana yang tidak kau mengerti? Cepat beritahu aku" ujar Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengarnya diikuti decakan kesal milik Kris yang menggema diruangan itu.

Tiga puluh menit. Satu jam sampai satu setengah jam. Mereka masih ada diruangan itu. Sehun sudah memberikan beberapa latihan soal untuk keduanya namun ini sudah menit ke dua puluh dan baik Chanyeol maupun Kris belum ada yang berhasil memecahkan soalnya. Sehun mulai bosan, seharusnya soal itu sudah selesai dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima menit mengingat bobot soalnya yang terbilang mudah. Dan hal ini membuat Sehun harus beberapa kali lipat lebih sabar.

Sehun mengangkat pandangannya kemudian mengerutkan dahinya saat Kris dan Chanyeol masih memandanginya dengan tatapan errr—agak ehem sekali. Sehun berdehem pelan.

"Sudah selesai?" suara datar Sehun membuat kedua kakak beradik itu tersentak. Mereka tersenyum bodoh kemudian mengambil alat tulis mereka. Sehun melotot.

Ternyata selama dua puluh menit lebih penantiannya, dua orang idiot ini belum melakukan apa-apa dengan kertas kosong seperti ini? Sekali lagi BELUM BERBUAT APA-APA! Oh bunuh saja dia saat ini. Sehun memandang sinis kearah keduanya kemudian beralih kearah buku-bukunya diatas meja dan segera memasukannya dalam tasnya. Kris gelagapan.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai" ujar Kris sambil menahan Sehun untuk pergi.

"Aku punya urusan" ujar Sehun acuh,

"Memangnya urusan apa hah? Dengan siapa?" kali ini Chanyeol berujar tidak terima. Sehun menatapnya sekilas kemudian menghela nafas.

"Bukan urusanmu" ujar Sehun datar.

"Tapi kan aku pacarmu" ujar Kris lagi.

"Tapi aku kan juga calon pacarmu" ujar Chanyeol pelan. Oh kedua orang ini sudah sinting rupanya. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sialnya, dia pikir Chanyeol lebih waras dari Kris. Tapi nyatanya? Kakak adik sama saja. Sama-sama gila.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar terburu-buru" ujar Sehun lagi setelahnya dia mengetikkan beberapa deret pesan diponselnya.

"Tapi setidaknya aku harus mengantarmu" ujar Kris. Sehun menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kegerbang saja kalau begitu" kali ini usulan Chanyeol membuat Sehun hanya mengangguk menyetujui disertai umpatan kesal dari Kris yang sepertinya tidak dianggap disana.

Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan didepan gerbang sesekali Sehun terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya diiringi tatapan curiga dari Kris dan Chanyeol disampingnya yang kini menerka-nerka. Mereka bertiga sampai digerbang dengan Sehun yang berada tepat ditengah.

"Jadi, ada yang menjemputmu?" tanya Kris dengan mata menyipit curiga.

"Siapa?" kali ini tatapan penasaran milik Chanyeol berkeliaran kesekeliling kompleks yang masih sepi. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri saja yang menunggu. Kalian masuklah" ujar Sehun.

"Tidak bisa" ujar Chanyeol dan Kris kompak. Kedua kakak beradik itu saling berpandangan dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Yasudah" ujar Sehun acuh. Satu menit. Dua menit. Hingga menit kelima kini terdengar deru mesin mobil yang mendekat. Sehun tersenyum cerah melihatnya. Kris nampak menyipitkan matanya melihat sosok pemuda berkulit tan yang turun dari mobil dengan setelan santainya. Menurut Kris, pemuda ini cukup tampan juga sebenarnya.

Kris dan Chanyeol hanya dapat melongo saat melihat Sehun langsung menerjang sosok itu dengan langkah lebar dan langsung memeluknya setelah memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipi pemuda tan itu. Oh oww ini benar-benar gawat kalau dibiarkan.

"Kris, Chanyeol aku pergi. Bye" ujar Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu pemuda itu. Kris lagi-lagi tersadar saat mobil pemuda itu sudah melaju membawa Sehun pergi bersamanya. Kris sempat melihat Sehun mengecup lagi pipi pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya mobil itu melaju meninggalkan CHanyeol dan Kris yang masih cengo ditempat.

"Dia—siapa hyung?" kali ini pertanyaan Chanyeol sungguh tidak dijawab olehnya. Wajah Kris langsung suram saat itu juga. Berbagai pemikiran kini muncul diotaknya.

Sehun tidak punya pacar kan?

~~ooOOoo~~

Pagi ini terasa berat dan sial untuk Sehun. Pagi tadi, baru saja dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menghela udara segar, Kris sudah ada didepan rumahnya dan tersenyum polos. Sangaaaatt polos, membuat Sehun ingin sekali menanamkan bogem mentah diwajah pria itu. Berbagai macam petuah dan beberapa pertanyaan tak penting mengawalinya hari ini seperti—"Siapa namja kemarin?" lalu " Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?" lalu " kau tidak selingkuh kan?" atau—"Sehun katakan kalau semua pikiranku salah"

Sehun tentu saja hanya menjawab dengan tenang tapi saja Kris ngotot tidak percaya. Hell—berlebihan sekali. Matanya melirik sinis kesamping jok pengemudi yang ditempati oleh Kris. Maaf saja ya, dia memang tidak mau berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Kris tapi sayangnya dia sudah diseret lebih dulu oleh pria tiang itu.

"Kris, turunkan aku didepan halte saja. Aku harus pergi sarapan dulu" ujar Sehun

"Astaga. Kau belum sarapan Sehun? Katakan padaku kau ingin makan apa?"—tetap saja berlebihan. Hey, Sehun itu hanya tidak sarapan bukan tidak makan bertahun-tahun. Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak sarapan.

"Tidak usah. Kita langsung kesekolah saja"

"Tapi Sehun kau belum sarapan" sela Kris kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Kris. Lakukan saja atau aku akan—"

"Baiklah baiklah" Kris mengangguk patuh kemudian mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya.

Suasana sekolah kala pagi itu tidak seperti biasanya, pagi ini terlihat lebih ramai dan heboh. Terang saja, Sehun dan Kris datang bersama kesekolah itu sesuatu. Kris terlalu populer untuk bergaul dengan anak yang tidak terlalu menonjol macam Sehun dan itu merupakan sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi beberapa siswa disekolah. Sehun tidak memusingkan hal itu, pemuda itu malah dengan santainya menduduki tempat duduknya meskipun dia sadar bahwa banyak pasang mata yang menatapinya saat itu. Pusing amat.

"Sehun, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Matematika?"—itu Tao, teman sekelasnya. Tidak bisa dikatakan teman sih, Sehun itu memang tidak menganggap teman sekelasnya sebagai artian teman. Mereka hanya orang asing yang selalu saja memperalatnya dan hanya akan datang padanya jika mereka butuh sesuatu.

Sehun menatap Tao sebentar kemudian merogoh tas selempangnya dan menyerahkan sebuah buku kearahnya. "Terima kasih Sehun. Akan kukembalikan nanti" Tao berujar kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sibuk menidurkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Pasti para penggemar Kris akan menyerangku" gumam Sehun bosan.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, saat jam istirahat berlangsung para penggemar lebay Kris sudah menghadang jalanya dengan tatapan mengerikan layaknya seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa. Sehun memandang gerombolan siswi itu dengan tatapan jengah miliknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya! Kau yang datang bersama Kris kan?" kali ini suara cempreng melengking terdengar. Mungkin sosok itu adalah ketuanya. Sehun menatap mereka datar.

"Ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dan—ohh apa hubungan kau dengan Kris?" beberapa pasang mata mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan selidik membuat Sehun merasa agak risih.

"Dia hanya memintaku mengajari adiknya nanti dan menawarkan untuk berangkat bersamanya pagi tadi" penjelasan yang selalu singkat dilontarkan Sehun. Masih saja mereka membantah namun akhirnya percaya karena raut datar Sehun memang terlihat meyakinkan. Sehun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia hanya merasa kesal saja jika harus jadi pusat perhatian.

Untuk itu dia memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran sejarah dengan tujuan untuk menghindari beberapa tatapan tajam dari para siswa disekolah. Dia hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu. Ditatapnya ponsel miliknya yang kini berkelap-kelip dan mendapati nama 'Kim Jongin' yang tertera disana. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibantalan. Untuk informasi sekarang Sehun berada diUKS karena kebetulan dia juga mengantuk.

" _Kau dimana sekarang?"_ suara diseberang terdengar.

"Disekolah Jong, kenapa menelpon?"

" _Tidak. Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu. Aku merindukanmu"_ ohh itu terdengar lebay sekali untuk Sehun dan membuat pria berkulit pucat itu tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Dasar! Jangan bercanda Jong, itu terdengar menjijikan" kekeh Sehun.

Jongin memang temannya, satu-satunya teman selain Baekhyun yang mengerti dirinya. Semua tentang Sehun diketahui oleh mereka mengenai kehidupan dan latar belakang serta masalah-masalah keluarganya. Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah seperti saudara sendiri untuknya. Beberapa waktu lalu Jongin baru saja tiba dari Amerika setelah menyelesaikan studinya disana, dan kemarin adalah kali pertama Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin setelah sekian lamanya mereka tidak bertemu.

" _Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu? Kau ada masalah?"—_ dan Jongin memang terlalu peka mengetahui suasana hatinya yang tengah bosan setengah mati.

"Sebenarnya ada Jongin. Dan lumayan mengesalkan" Sehun mulai berujar.

" _Oh ya apa itu?"_ Jongin mulai penasaran. Sehun memperbaiki posisinya.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan. Kita bisa bertemu nanti di—"

"Siapa yang akan kau temui Oh Sehun?" suara dingin menyeruak. Sehun menoleh kearah pintu masuk UKS dan mendapati Kris yang kini berdiri dan menatapnya dengan pandangan dinginnya.

" _Sehun siapa it—"_

"Jongin, aku akan menelponmu nanti. Aku—punya urusan ok" dan Sehun langsung mematikan handphonenya dan beralih menatap Kris yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah datar miliknya. Sehun menautkan alisnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau disini?" kali ini Sehun bertanya namun tak kunjung dijawab oleh Kris.

"Siapa tadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu" ujar Sehun acuh.

"AKu tanya Oh Sehun. Siapa yang menelponmu tadi?" kali ini kalimat penekanan dari Kris membuat Sehun merasa jengah.

"Tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa. Kenapa kau—"

"AKU TANYA OH SEHUN. SIAPA TADI?" bentakan Kris membuat Sehun tersentak dengan beberapa keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahinya. Kali ini wajah Sehun tidak lagi datar dan tenang seperti biasanya. Wajahnya penuh kepanikan dan ketakutan. Hingga tanpa sadar wajah putihnya mulai memucat.

Beberapa bayangan masa lalu kini menyeruak dipikirannya membuat kepalanya mendadak pusing. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri" suara lirih Sehun terdengar lemah membuat Kris tersadar. Temperamennya memang tak bisa dijaga hingga tak sadar dia malah membentak Sehun tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sehun maaf aku—"

"Kumohon. Pergi" Sehun kini menundukan kepalanya yang mendadak pening. Kris menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi, dan—maaf Sehun" suara Kris terdengar memelan hingga dengan berat hati pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan tuangan UKS. Sebenarnya Kris tidak benar-benar pergi, pria itu malah masih berdiri didepan pintu UKS dengan tatapan kosong miliknya. Dia memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan reaksi Sehun tadi.

"Sebenarnya—apa yang membuatmu seperti itu Oh Sehun?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

~~ooOOoo~~

Untuk beberapa hal Chanyeol nampak bosan untuk sekedar mengerjakan beberapa tugas didepannya. Pikirannya melayang jauh memikirkan sosok kemarin yang sempat-sempatnya dia pikirkan sekarang. Oh Sehun. Dia ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu sekarang. Merasa merindukannya, mungkin? Ah pokoknya Chanyeol tidak tahu. Ditatapnya lagi arlojinya kemudian mendumel kesal karena mendapati jam pelajaran yang masih belum berakhir. Rencanannya dia akan berkunjung kesekolah Sehun nantinya dan mengajak pemuda itu jalan-jalan sebelum hyungnya membawanya lari. Uh semoga saja Sehun masih ada disana.

Bunyi bel sekolah seperti melodi surga baginya. Dengan segera dia menaruh semua buku dan alat tulisnya kedalam tasnya dan segera berlari bak orang kesetanan. Untung saja dia membawa motor hari ini dan menolak mentah-mentah untuk dijemput. Karena dia sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan cermat.

Tak lama Chanyeol mengendarai motornya, dia sudah sampai didepan pintu gerbang sekolah milik keluarga mereka. Beberap staff yang mengenalnya terlihat menyapanya kemudian dibalas senyum kecil olehnya. Matanya celingak-celinguk memperhatikan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang keluar dari dalam sekolah namun tak mendapati sosok Sehun disana. Dia hampir saja pergi jika matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok yang dia kenal kini berada disamping sekolah. Itu Sehun. Itu benar-benar Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol masih diam ditempat dengan alis bertaut memperhatikan segerombol yeoja yang terlihat berbicara padanya. Dan sebuah insiden membuat Chanyeol harus melongo beberapa saat. Beberapa gerombolan yeoja itu nampak melempari beberapa telur kearahnya dan juga tepung membuat pakaian seragam milik Sehun berlumuran telur dan tepung. Chanyeol mengumpat pelan saat melihatnya.

"Brengsek" dan Chanyeol segera memakirkan motornya dan mengambil langkah lebar-lebar kesana dan mendapati beberapa yeoja yang masih asiknya melempari tomat dan beberapa telur kearah Sehun.

"Ya! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?" kali ini teriakan penuh amarah Chanyeol terdengar. Beberapa orang yeoja itu tersentak kaget kemudian menatap aneh dan bingung kearah Chanyeol—wajar saja mereka tidak mengenalnya itu dikarenakan Chanyeol memakai seragam sekolah yang berbeda dari mereka.

"Neo nugu—Chanyeol? Wu Chanyeol?" bola mata yeoja satunya membola membaca name tag yang terselip diseragam milik Chanyeol. Tentu mereka tahu siapa Chanyeol, dia adik Kris dan merupakan salah satu pemilik dari sekolah mereka.

"Pergi" suara Chanyeol mendadak terdengar menakutkan.

"Chanyeol-ssi kau mengenal Sehun—"

"Kubilang pergi. Dan jika aku mendapati kalian berbuat seperti ini lagi atau bahkan lebih pada Sehun. Aku tak akan segan-segan bertindak pada kalian. Termasuk mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini dengan cara tidak terhormat" kali ini para yeoja itu tercengang kemudian berangsur-angsur pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini menatap Sehun dengan pandangan khawatir miliknya. Sehun masih diam ditempatnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sehun? Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit?" kali ini Chanyeol terlihat menepuk-nepuk seragam Sehun yang sudah dipenuhi telur dan tepung. Bau amis menguar dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol lekas-lekas tersadar kemudian memutuskan untuk melepas jas sekolahnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Sehun.

"Pakai ini dan kita harus kerumahku dan—"

"Pulang" lirih Sehun.

"Ne?" Chanyeol menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin pulang" lirih Sehun lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kajja" Chanyeol segera menggandeng tangan Sehun sedangkan tangannya menjinjing tas milik Sehun. Hingga tanpa sadar sosok muncul setelah kepergian keduanya—Kris.

"Sialan" desisnya geram.

TBC

A/N ;

Annyeong~~ Author update lagi. Maaf ya klamaan, soalnya author lagi ada ujian semester mkanya nggk smpat update. Makasih untk reviewnya yaa~~ Membantu bnget. Untuk chap ini jngn lupa kasih reviewnya yaa.

Gomawoooo


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Get On You

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol X Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Chaptered 3

Sehun memandang kosong kedepan saat menunggu Chanyeol menyiapkan beberapa makanan. Kebetulan ibunya sedang pergi keluar kota sebentar karena keperluan mendadak dan tinggal dia sendiri yang ada dirumah. Setidaknya penampilannya tidak separah tadi. Dia sudah mandi dan ganti baju. Beberapa kali dia sudah menyuruh Chanyeol pergi tapi pemuda jakung itu tidak menurutinya dan malah menyuruhnya diam disini nanti dia yang akan menyiapkan makanan. Katanya—Sehun terlihat kurus. Ciih, konyol sekali.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah repot-repot" ujar Sehun pelan saat melihat punggung Chanyeol yang membelakanginya. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar kemudian tersenyum lebar—seperti biasanya.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah lama tidak memegang alat-alat dapur" kekehnya. Sehyun mengernyit heran, pikirnya bahwa Chanyeol itu anak orang kaya. Sangat mustahil kalau misalnya orang sepertinya biasa dengan alat-alat masak.

"Kupikir kau tidak tahu memasak" ujar Sehun yang kini mendudukan dirinya dikursi ruang makan. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak memotong sayur kemudian beralih menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya juga dengan pandangan sayu dan wajah yang masih saja pucat.

"Aku penasaran" Chanyeol berujar kemudian berbalik memunggunginya lagi.

"Tentang apa?"

"Semua tentangmu" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Kenapa denganku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau belum menceritakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ujar Chanyeol.

"Tidak penting. Aku—"

"Bagiku itu penting" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada kemudian memandang Sehun yang kini terdiam sambil menatapnya.

"Itu penting karena aku tidak suka melihatmu tertindas. Dan kejadian tadi—kupikir akal sehatku bisa menghilang dalam waktu sedetik. Memangnya, seberapa rumit masalahmu dengan mereka sampai mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu? Dan, kau sama sekali tidak melawan" Chanyeol lagi-lagi memandangnya lekat dan tak berpaling barang sedetik.

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya? Aku janji tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun, termasuk Kris sekalipun" ujar Chanyeol. Mendengar nama Kris membuat Sehun menegang, dia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah tambah pucat. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya tak mengerti dengan reaksi Sehun.

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda didepannya ini. Sehun menggeleng kaku kemudian tersenyum paksa.

"Aku baik. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku—lapar" Sehun tersenyum gugup diakhir kalimatnya. Chanyeol tahu lewat tatapan itu—bahwa Sehun membohonginya lagi. Banyak sekali yang Sehun sembunyikan darinya. Tidak bisakah Sehun mencoba jujur padanya?

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku benar-benar butuh penjelasan" ujar Chanyeol membuat Sehun terdiam lagi. Hh, dia tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol begitu keras kepala.

Sehun memakan makanannya dalam diam. Sebenarnya makanan Chanyeol itu benar-benar enak, Sehun akui itu. Namun, entah kenapa badannya benar-benar terasa remuk dan lemas. Dia ingat bentakan Kris tadi, itu wajar karena dia memang sangat bermasalah dengan beberapa kata bentakan dan suara keras.

Sehun merutuki dirinya yang begitu lemah. Trauma sialan yang dideritanya semenjak kecil tidak hilang sampai saat ini. Jadi, tidak heran kalau saat Kris membentaknya tadi, kepalanya terasa berdenyut dengan jantung yang memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya beserta keringat dingin yang pastinya membasahi tubuhnya. Rasanya kelam sekali saat mengingat masa lalu, dan juga—Sehun rasa dia tidak memiliki kenangan indah masa kecil pada umumnya. Yang pastinya, masa kecilnya—kacau.

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat" Chanyeol berujar. Sehun menoleh kearahnya kemudian menggeleng. Enak saja dia ingin bermanja-manja. Dia memilih menunggu ibunya dan akan bermanja dengan ibunya dari pada makhluk didepannya ini.

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku ingin tidur. Kau—pulanglah" Sehun berujar sambil membereskan piringnya. Chanyeol menatapnya aneh. Memangnya, ukuran makan Sehun memang seperti ini ya? Sedikit sekali, pantas saja dia kurus dan ringkih seperti itu.

"Kau belum menceritakan apapun tentang kejadian tadi" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendongkak mendapati Sehun yang kini menatapnya juga.

"Bisakah kau tidak bertanya? Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Kau bisa pergi, hyung dan keluargamu menunggu dirumah. Dan aku—ingin istirahat" ujarnya datar.

"Baiklah" Chanyeol berujar lesu, kemudian mengikuti Sehun mengantar piring dan alat makannya ditempat piring kotor. Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit milik Sehun sebentar kemudian berjalan mendekat dan segera memeluk pinggang pemuda itu membuat Sehun tersentak kaget.

"Chanyeol lepas—"

"Badanmu panas. Kau demam" gumam Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau pulanglah" ujar Sehun pelan, kedua tangannya sibuk membersihkan beberapa piring dan mangkuk yang tersisa.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu Sehun. Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini" ujar Chanyeol. Alis Sehun bertaut bingung. Chanyeol terlalu bertele-tele, dan Sehun sering bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda ini.

"Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Kris hyung?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Benar ya?" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun menyentak pelukan Chanyeol kemudian berbalik menatap Chanyeol dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, jantungnya berpacu keras saat tatapannya bertubrukan dengan sepasang mata milik Chanyeol namun raut wajahnya hanya datar—khas Oh Sehun sekali.

"Kenapa aku harus menyebut diriku sebagai pacar hyungmu? Penting bagimu?" Sehun berujar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar menggangguku" decih Sehun sambil melangkah maju.

"Bisakah kau pergi?" Sehun menatapnya tak suka diikuti kekehan khas dari Chanyeol.

"Well, berikan ponselmu" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun menatapnya dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Terlalu lama" Chanyeol langsung mengambil ponsel milik Sehun yang terletak dimeja makan kemudian mengetikan sesuatu disana. Setelah selesai dia menaruh benda tersebut diatas meja kemudian tersenyum kearah Sehun sambil menunjukan ponselnya.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku diponselmu. Aku akan menelponmu besok. Sampai jumpa" ujar Chanyeol kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, menyebalkan" decih Sehun kesal.

~~ooOOoo~~

Hari ini Kris tidak mendapati Sehun dimanapun. Inginnya sih dia bertanya pada Chanyeol, namun pemuda itu sudah pergi pagi sekali. Kris bergumam frustasi saat tidak mendapati Sehun diruang perpustakaan ataupun dikelas apalagi dan terakhir dikantin. Sehun tidak ada. Sialan.

"Suho, kau lihat Sehun?" tanya Kris saat mendapati si ketua kelas Sehun melintas didepannya.

"Sehun? Dia tidak masuk hari ini" ujarnya.

"Apa?" Kris memandangnya dengan wajah bingungnya. Setahunya, Sehun adalah siswa yang paling rajin kesekolah dan tidak mungkin juga dia membolos. Kris yakin Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka membolos sekolah.

"Dia sakit. Ibunya tadi menelpon dan meminta izin untuknya" perkataan Suho membuat Kris mematung. Dia melangkah menjauh kemudian berpikir keras.

"Sehun—kau benar-benar…. Aishh" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian bergegas pergi dari sekolah. Persetan dengan jam pelajaran yang akan dimulai. Kris benar-benar tidak peduli lagi kali ini.

Sehun House…..

Kris tersenyum ramah kearah wanita paruh baya yang nampaknya tengah bersiap-siap itu. Kelihatannya sibuk sekali, pikir Kris.

"Jadi, Kris-ssi teman uri Sehunnie?" ujarnya pelan. Kris mengangguk, manis juga kalau ada yang memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'uri Sehunnie' seperti itu.

"Oh saya ibunya. Dan kebetulan hari ini Sehun sedang sakit, tapi dia sudah baikan setelah minum obat" ujarnya.

"Ah ya, saya sangat mengawatirkannya. Dia tidak pernah absen sebelumnya" ujar Kris. Pantas saja Sehun cantik, ibunya saja masih terlihat muda.

"Dia sedang ada dikamarnya. Kris bisa pergi menemuinya, mohon maaf saya sedang ada pekerjaan. Tolong jaga Sehunnie ya?" senyum lebar milik Kris terkembang. Dia kemudian mengangguk dan melihat sosok ibu Sehun yang kini meninggalkan rumah dengan beberapa dokumen ditangannya. Memang sosok yang pekerja keras.

Matanya berhenti mengedar saat mendapati sebuah pintu bertuliskan nama 'Oh Sehun' disana. Kris tersenyum simpul miliknya terlukis dibibirnya. Tanpa mengetuk, Kris segera memasuki kamar yang didominasi warna hijau cerah. Ohh—kamar milik Sehun ternyata menyenangkan sekali dengan warna cerah seperti ini. Tertambah lagi kekaguman Kris pada sosok ini.

Matanya melirik kearah Sehun yang masih meringkuk didalam selimut bermotif kotak-kotak miliknya. Helaian rambutnya menutupi sebagian kelopak matanya yang terkatup rapat dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena suhu badannya yang belum normal. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan terdengar dengkuran halus miliknya. Kris tersenyum lembut kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang empuk milik Sehun kemudian menempatkan diri untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukaimu Sehun" gumam Kris pelan sambil mengelus pipi mulus milik pria didepannya.

"Banyak sekali bagian dari dirimu yang membuatku ingin sekali memilikimu" ujar Kris lagi. Matanya tak lepas memandangi wajah Sehun yang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Sangat banyak sampai aku tidak bisa menyebutnya satu persatu" ujar Kris lagi. Sedikit tersentak karena mendapat pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Sehun.

"Hnggg eomma" gumam Sehun dengan suara seraknya yang jujur saja meskipun serak—Kris bisa menangkap nada manja darinya. Kris terkekeh pelan, Sehun benar-benar menakjubkan. Bisa-bisanya dia menutupi sikap manjanya, heh?

"Eommaa, hhh appoyo" Kris membelalak kaget saat Sehun mulai menggumam dengan nada manjanya. Ohh tolong! Siapapun tolong agar Kris tidak mati mimisan disini. Kenapa Sehun mendadak jadi manis begini?

"Eomm—ma?" dan gumaman terakhir mengantar Sehun kembali kemimpinya. Kris berdecak pelan saat melihat beberapa keringat kini membasahi wajah Sehun dan dengan penuh perhatian, dia menyekanya dengan tissue yang ada dinakas meja.

"Kalau sakit seperti ini, aku akan lebih sering melihat semua kepribadianmu Sehun" kekeh Kris pelan.

"Kris hyung?" suara seseorang membuat Kris terperanjak. Ditatapnya adiknya—Chanyeol yang kini berdiri diambang pintu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kris heran saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah ada didalam kamar Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, kau yang kenapa berada disini?" tanya Chanyeol mulai jutek.

"Ya tentu saja menjenguknya. Dia kan pacarku" ujar Kris kesal. Chanyeol mendecih mendengarnya.

"Dalam mimpimu" cibir Chanyeol yang kini duduk disamping Kris dan memandangi wajah Sehun. Oh-uw, Kris mulai kesal sekarang. Kenapa adiknya itu ngotot sekali ingin melihat Sehun? Cih, seperti seorang psikopat saja.

"Berhenti memandangi Sehun seperti itu idiot" ketus Kris dan dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari adiknya.

"Aku hanya memandanginya lagian Sehun tidak terganggu. Kau saja yang berlebihan" ketus Chanyeol balik.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Kris balik menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Apa?"

"Apa?"

"Ap—"

"Eungg" lenguhan Sehun membuat keduanya terhenti dan memandangi kedua mata Sehun yang mulai terbuka dengan kerutan samar didahinya. Matanya mengerjap pelan kemudian membulat saat memandangi Kris dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Kau—maksudku kalian, sejak kapan kalian dikamarku? Dan—apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" Sehun menatap keduanya sengit. Dia kesal sekali, kondisi fisiknya yang lemah dan ingin sekali tidur kini diganggu oleh dua orang ini. Sialan sekali. Padahal Sehun benar-benar ingin mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat dan berharap agar cepat sembuh. Namun ternyata dua orang idiot ini mengacaukan tidur ehem tampannya.

"Kami? Tentu saja menjagamu" sahut Kris sambil tersenyum polos diikuti anggukan setuju dari Chanyeol. Grrhh, Sehun mulai menggeram kesal melihat keduanya.

"Keluar" ujarnya dingin.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya kau tidur saja" ujar Kris memaksa Sehun untuk kembali berbaring. Sehun menepis tangannya.

"Kau—dan Kau juga" Sehun menunjuk wajah kedua orang ini masih dengan tatapan sengit.

"Keluar sekarang juga!" pekik Sehun kesal dihadiahi wajah kaget dan ketakutan dari keduanya.

"Sehunnie jangan marah ya chagi? Aku disini untuk menjagamu kok" dan mulailah keluar rayuan menjijikan dari Kris. Ohh tidak bukan hanya Kris tapi—tertambah satu orang yang tidak kalah menjengkelkan lagi. Chanyeol.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian bolos sekolah" Sehun menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan bergantian. Saat ini mereka sedang berada diruang makan karena mereka atau lebih tepatnya Sehun harus makan bubur buatan ibunya kemudian harus meminum obatnya menurut resep.

Kris dan Chanyeol tidak menjawab, malahan menopang dagu dan menatap lekat kearah Sehun yang mulai menyuapi beberapa sendok bubur kemulutnya. Sehun mendelik bingung kearah keduanya kemudian memutuskan untuk acuh saja.

"Kalian—tidak bolos kan? Cepat kembali kesekolah. Ini masih jam pelajaran" Sehun berujar sambil menatap jam dinding diruangan tersebut. Kris dan Chanyeol tidak bergerak, malah makin menatapinya lekat.

"Kantung matamu terlihat tidak sehat Sehun" ujar Chanyeol.

"Bibir merahmu sudah jadi pucat" kali ini Kris beragumen.

"Pipimu tidak merona lagi"

"Matamu tidak terlalu bersinar" sambung mereka kemudian. Sehun ingin sekali melempari mereka dengan bata sekarang.

"Dagumu sudah—"

"Sudah apa?" Sehun berujar tajam memuat Kris dan Chanyeol bungkam saat itu juga.

"Jadi, kalian tidak ingin pergi?" tanya Sehun. Keduanya sontak menggeleng membuat Sehun harus mendesah frustasi.

"Dengar ya, ini jam pelajaran. Bagaimana kalau kalian ketinggalan pelajaran hah?" omel Sehun kesal. Hancur sudah image tenang dan damainya. Sialnya kedua bocah tengik didepannya malah menggeleng kompak membuat Sehun lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalian pulanglah. Aku sudah baikkan" ketus Sehun namun entah kenapa Kris dan Chanyeol malah menahannya dan terpaksa dia duduk lagi ditempatnya.

"Apa lagi?" sahut Sehun ketus.

"Apa? Aku sudah meminum obat dan ingin tidur lagi. Cepat pergi" ujarnya kesal. Chanyeol menggeleng lagi.

"Aku harus menjagamu Sehun" ujar Kris serius diikuti anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Aku juga, kau tidak bisa sendirian dirumah. Bagaimana kalau—terjadi sesuatu" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada yang entahlah—seperti disebuah film action saja.

"Tidak ada yang akan terjadi padaku. Kalian berlebihan" ujar Sehun kesal.

"Tidak. Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang" sentak Chanyeol lagi diikuti anggukan dari Kris membuat Sehun hanya pasrah saat dia harus diseret oleh dua orang bertubuh tinggi ini.

Dan disinilah dia, ditengah-tengah dua pemuda tiang yang menghimpit tubuhnya dan memenjarakannya membuatnya seperti sebuah boneka kecil saja. Matanya melirik kesamping kiri dan kanan kemudian mendapati wajah Chanyeol dan Kris yang sedang menghadapnya. Sehun mendengus, dia tidak bisa tidur kalau begini. Ditatapi secara intens oleh dua orang sekaligus membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Bisakah kalian menghadap arah lain saja?"

"Tidak"—dan jawaban buruk menjawabnya. Sehun menggumam kesal mendengarnya.

"Sehun?" panggil Kris.

"Hmm?" hanya dibalas gumaman dari Sehun. Sejenak Kris menatap Chanyeol yang kebetulan menatapnya juga kemudian berujar—

"Kalau nanti aku dan Chanyeol menembakmu. Kau akan menerima yang mana?" pertanyaan Kris membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun yang perlahan-lahan menutup matanya.

"Eummhh tidak tahu. Tidak keduanya hoammm" dan Sehun terlelap membuat dengkuran halusnya terdengar lagi menyisahkan Chanyeol dan Kris yang kini saling berpandangan kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangan mereka kearah Sehun.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak tahu—harus berbuat apa" lirih Chanyeol diikuti anggukan oleh Kris hingga akhirnya kedua pemuda tampan itu memeluk Sehun dipinggangnya dan merengkuh tubuh kurus itu ditengah keduanya dan langsung tertidur dalam posisi Sehun ditengah yang dipeluk oleh keduanya.

TeBeCe :D

A/N :

Mind to review?

Untk chap ini hrus direview yaa…. Author mau hiatus untk smntara soalnya karena mau ngerayain natal (author kristiani). So,,, nggk bkalan lama kok.. See youuu…

Ingat? Wajib review!


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Get On You

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol X Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Chaptered 4

Sehun menggerakan tubuhnya sebentar yang terasa kaku. Badannya sudah tidak terasa panas lagi seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu namun alih-alih bangun dan membuka mata, Sehun malah lebih memilih untuk tidur lagi. Well, meskipun tempat tidurnya terasa lebih sempit dari biasanya, namun dia bisa merasakan rengkuhan hangat yang terasa ditubuhnya dan—eh? Tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan tempat tidurnya menjadi sempit—dan ohh sejak kapan juga dia merasakan pelukan hangat? Dia ingat tubuh ibunya tidak selebar ini. Sehun lekas-lekas membuka matanya yang menyipit.

Sehun terpekik kaget saat melihat wajah Kris yang tepat berada didepan wajahnya dan lebih kaget lagi saat mendapati wajah Chanyeol disampingnya saat dia membalikan badannya. Pantas saja ya sempit, dua raksasa tiang ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak karena dihimpit oleh keduanya. Mata Sehun melotot saat melihat dua pasang lengan yang bersarang dipinggangnya hingga tanpa ditunggu lagi—

DUAKKHH—DUAKKHH "Awww" "Aduhhh" dua ringisan dari orang yang berbeda terdengar. Sehun tersenyum puas saat dia berhasil menendang dua orang tersebut dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah bangun? Kalau sudah, cepatlah sadar dan segera pulang" ujar Sehun datar sambil menatap Kris dan Chanyeol yang masih setia mengusap bokong mereka.

"Sehun, kenapa tega sekali" cerocos Kris dengan wajah sok imut dan sok gantengnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Pokoknya kalian pulang. Cepat cepat" usir Sehun kesal. Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit kemudian langsung meraba dahi Sehun dengan punggung tangannya yang langsung ditepis kesal oleh Sehun.

"Syukurlah tidak demam lagi" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusak sayang rambut Sehun. Sejenak Sehun terdiam, rona merah menjalar dipipinya hingga akhirnya dia segera memasang wajah juteknya. Apa-apaan dengan pipi merona begini? Seperti gadis remaja saja.

"Pulanglah" ujar Sehun sambil berdehem dan memasang wajah galaknya.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Kris.

"6 sore" sahut Chanyeol.

"Sehun, besok kau sekolah kan?" Kris menatap penuh harap kearah Sehun.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Oh tidak tidak. Hanya ingin menanyakan saja" kekeh Kris kikuk.

"Dasar modus" cibir Chanyeol dengan wajah mengejek miliknya diikuti lirikan tajam dari Kris.

~~ooOOoo~~

Hari ini Sehun masih tidak sekolah. Bukan karena dia masih sakit, bukan karena itu. Sekali-kali bolos tidak apa-apa kan? Kekeke. Dia hanya bosan dengan beberapa pelajaran hari ini dan untuk alasan yang lainnya, dia benci jika harus berhadapan dengan dua kakak beradik yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris dan Chanyeol.

Dengan baju santainya pagi ini Sehun keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung melesak kearah halte. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari menatap beberapa kendaraan yang lewat didepannya dengan tampang bosannya.

"Sehun" suara seseorang membuatnya mendongkak. Ditatapnya sosok didepannya yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Siwon Hyung?" mata Sehun langsung membulat mendapati sosok kakaknya yang kini ada didepannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sedang apa disini?" pria tampan itu berjalan mendekat.

"Errr—aku sedang duduk" Sehun tersenyum gugup. Bisa gawat jika hyungnya tahu kalau dia membolos.

"Ck, ini jam sekolah bodoh! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah anak nakal" ujar Siwon sambil menjewer telinga Sehun membuat Sehun berteriak memohon ampun padanya.

"Hyung aku baru sembuh dari sakit" dengus Sehun membuat Siwon langsung melepaskan jewerannya dan menatap lekat kearah Sehun.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya kaget. Sehun mencerutkan bibirnya kemudian mengangguk sambil bersungut kecil. Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Ohh maaf ya Sehun, aku tidak tahu. Oh ya, kau mau berkunjung? Appa pasti merindukanmu" ujarnya. Sehun mengangguk semangat. Well, dia juga merindukan sosok hangat sang appa.

Keduanya pergi dengan menaikki mobil mewah milik Siwon yang kini membelah jalanan Seoul yang mulai padat diselingi beberapa perbincangan soal kegiatan sehari-hari keduanya sampai mereka sampai dimension mewah milik keluarga Oh.

"Appa" Sehun tersenyum saat mendapati sosok paruh baya yang kini tengah menyeruput segelas kopi diruang tengah. Sosok itu menoleh kemudian terlonjak saat mendapati Sehun yang kini berlari semangat kearahnya.

"Sehun? Kau datang dengan siapa kemari, nak?" sosok itu memeluk Sehun kemudian mengelus surai lembut milik Sehun.

"Aku yang membawanya appa" ujar Siwon yang kini menghampiri keduanya.

"Kau tidak sekolah Sehun?" ayahnya memandangnya heran. Sehun menggeleng dengan wajah sedihnya—yang pastinya itu sandiwara karena dia senang tidak bertemu dengan Kris.

"Aku baru sembuh appa" ujarnya.

"Oh ya? Kau sakit apa? Kenapa tidak memberitahukannya pada appa?" tanya ayahnya khawatir. Sehun menggeleng.

"Bukan penyakit yang parah kok" jelas Sehun.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah sehat?"

"Uhh—hmm" Sehun mengangguk semangat sambil memeluk erat ayahnya. Rasanya sudah beberapa lama dia tidak memeluk ayahnya seperti ini biasanya dia akan memeluk ibunya dan bermanja padanya jika dia merasa kesepian. Andaikan saja keluarganya bisa utuh.

~~ooOOoo~~

Hari sudah mulai sore dan Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk pulang. Siwon memang sudah menawarinya tumpangan namun karena Sehun ingin jalan-jalan sedikit, dia memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja dari mansion mewah milik ayahnya. Kalau diingat Sehun juga ingin sekali bertemu dengan Baekhyun namun sepertinya sahabatnya itu sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya padahal Sehun ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Dia mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan getaran diponselnya, dengan tergesa-gesa dia menyalakan ponselnya kemudian matanya membulat mendapati berbagai macam notifikasi yang berasal dari Kris dan Chanyeol. Dia mendengus geli membaca satu persatu pesan kedua pemuda itu.

"Apa-apaan. Mereka pikir aku sudah mati. Ck berlebihan" decak Sehun malas. Langkah kakinya berhenti saat dia berada didepan taman bermain hingga tanpa ditunggu dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu ayunan disana.

"Akhirnya—hoshh ketemu juga" Sehun terlonjak saat telinganya mendengar suara seseorang. Alisnya berkerut bingung menatapi sosok tinggi didepannya hingga akhirnya matanya membelalak kaget.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Sehun menatapnya cengo yang dihadiahi tatapan datar Chanyeol kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau darimana? Aku mencarimu seharian penuh saat Kris hyung bilang kau tidak masuk sekolah. Aku bolos seharian ini" ujar Chanyeol datar, tak lupa dengan pandangan tajamnya kearah Sehun.

"Aku dari—eh kau membolos?" pekik Sehun tidak percaya saat dia berhasil mencerna perkataan pemuda didepannya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah? Menghilang seharian ini! Apa kau tidak bisa diam saja dirumah hah?" ujar Chanyeol kesal. Sehun membelalak dengan alis berkedut kesal.

"Kenapa kau malah membentakku hah? Bukan urusanmu jika aku pergi kemana saja. Itu hakku" pekik Sehun kesal. Rasanya amarahnya benar-benar tidak bisa dikontrol lagi. Enak saja Chanyeol ini yang tiba-tiba saja melarangnya keluar rumah. Dia pikir dia siapa?!

"Kau seharusnya tinggal dan diam saja! Bisakah kau tidak membuatku khawatir hanya sehari saja hah?" perkataan Chanyeol sontak membuat alis Sehun terangkat. Heol, apa masalah anak ini sebenarnya? Sehun berdehem dengan pandangan tajamnya mengarah kearah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"Dengar ya, kau bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak mengaturku. Aku benar-benar tidak kenal dengan baik apalagi dekat denganmu. Jadi—kumohon, kau dan juga Kris atau siapapun itu, berhenti mengusikku. KARENA AKU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI" pekik Sehun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Matanya memandang nyalang kearah Chanyeol yang terdiam ditempatnya. Dengan wajah memerah Sehun sudah akan beranjak dari sana, namun cekalan dari Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Bagaimana—kalau kau menjadi milikku saja, Oh Sehun"—dan Sehun tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dia katakan saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol kali ini. Sepasang mata sipitnya memandang aneh kearah Chanyeol yang masih menahan tangannya dengan pandangan lurus kearahnya.

"Kau bergurau?" lama dengan keterdiamannya, Sehun kembali berujar kali ini dengan pandangan remeh miliknya.

"Tidak. Apa aku terlihat bergurau untukmu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Sehun terkekeh remeh mendengarnya.

"Sejak kapan aku mendeklarasikan diriku bahwa aku milik kalian hah? Kau pikir aku barang yang selalu kau mainkan bersama hyungmu itu hah?" Sehun berujar kesal dan dengan cepat menyentakkan lengannya dari cengkraman Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranmu Chanyeol. Tapi, kupikir kau lebih baik dari beberapa orang yang kukenal" ujar Sehun sinis, kemudian berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini terdiam dan menatap Sehun yang sudah menjauh dari posisinya.

~~ooOOoo~~

Duk Duk Duk

Alis Kris bertaut saat mendengar beberapa suara ketukkan yang terdengar diruangan tersebut. Matanya menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sibuk membenturkan buku tebalnya dimeja lengkap dengan tatapan kosong kedepan.

"Ya! Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?!" ujar Kris kesal.

Oke, dia seperti orang pemarah sekarang. Dan itu punya alasan dan alasan yang paling utama disini adalah karena dia tidak bertemu Sehun seharian ini. Disekolah ataupun dirumah. Dia tidak mendapatinya juga. Dan sekarang, Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Kapan kau mengenal Sehun?"—pertanyaan milik Chanyeol membuat Kris harus menatapnya lagi.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tumben sekali kau bertanya hal seperti itu" decihnya kesal.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Jawab saja" dengus Chanyeol tak kentara. Kris memandangnya aneh.

"Sejak kapan ya? Eumm ah ya—saat itu aku ada diperpustakaan, dan aku melihatnya membawa tumpukkan buku disana. Mungkin karena bukunya terlalu banyak, dia menjatuhkannya dan aku membantunya. Kupikir itu adalah pertemuan awal kami sebelum akhirnya aku memilih untuk mencari tahu semua tentangnya" jelas Kris panjang lebar. Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kau—tidak pernah melihat dia dibully?" pertanyaa Chanyeol membuat Kris terdiam sejenak dengan alis berkerut.

"Tidak. Dia cukup pendiam dan—penurut" Kris berujar pelan sesekali tersenyum saat sosok Sehun benar-benar mengisi semua pikirannya.

"Dia tidak punya teman disekolah?"—Chanyeol menopangkan dagunya sambil memandang lekat penuh rasa ingin tahu kearah Kris membuat Kris harus menyipitkan kedua matanya penuh selidik.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?" tanya Kris dengan wajah penuh waspada.

"Tidak. Tidak ada" jawab Chanyeol datar.

Keadaan hening sejenak, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya. Kris memandangnya sebentar kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak peduli saja. Hhh, dia pikir Chanyeol benar-benar tertarik pada Sehun. Jadi—apakah Chanyeol akan menjadi rivalnya sekarang? Tck. Kris kesal memikirkannya. Ini sudah seperti drama saja.

~~ooOOoo~~

Pagi ini mood Sehun sudah mulai buruk. Kesialan datang menimpanya bertubi-tubi dan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Dimulai dari pertama masuk gerbang sekolah, beberapa penggemar fanatic milik Kris harus dengan sengaja menyenggolnya membuat pegangannya pada beberapa buku miliknya harus mengendur dan bukunya jatuh berserakan kemana-mana. Untung saja Sehun lekas-lekas mengusir beberapa siswi jahil yang sempat-sempatnya mengerjai ban sepedanya. Atau bahkan membuat rem sepedanya bolong. Tck, ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga harus mendapati lokernya yang sudah dirusak dengan beberapa coretan hinaan dan makian yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Dan bisa ditebak bagaimana kondisi barang-barangnya? Hancur total dengan bau telur dan tomat busuk. Astaga—sebenarnya apa salahnya sih? Dia bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Kris.

"Sehun, kau sudah baikkan?" Suho muncul diambang pintu setelah malihat Sehun yang sudah duduk manis ditempatnya. Sehun menoleh kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, lumayan" ujar Sehun pelan. Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Kudengar lokermu dirusak. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suho kembali bertanya.

"Ya. Aku sudah melapor pada pihak berwajib. Dan—aku mendapat loker baru" Sehun berujar sambil menunjukan kunci ditangannya. Suho tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Saat kau tidak sekolah, Kris bertanya padaku tentangmu. Dia—pergi kerumahmu ya?" tanya Suho.

"Ya, begitulah" ujar Sehun lemah. Astaga—dia benar-benar kehilangan kekuatannya jika sudah berbicara tentang Kris.

"Ah beg—"

"SEHUN!" panggilan seseorang membuat perkataan Suho terpotong. Keduanya memandang sosok diambang pintu kelas yang kini memandang lekat kearah Sehun yang kini membulatkan matanya.

"Chanyeol?"

~~ooOOoo~~

"Apa—yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun bertanya saat dia berhasil menarik lengan Chanyeol keluar dari kelasnya. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku? Sekolah" ujarnya terlampau santai hingga Sehun tersadar akan sesuatu. Matanya dengan teliti menatap penampilan Chanyeol dan membulat saat melihat Chanyeol memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Itu artinya—Chanyeol bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Ya, aku pindah sekolah. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama aku sekolah" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Sehun terdiam menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Aku bosan disekolah lamaku dan ingin mencari suasana baru" ujar Chanyeol seadanya. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan hendak berbalik menuju kelasnya dan dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol langsung meraih tangan Sehun.

"Soal yang waktu itu—" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya dengan tatapan canggung membuat Sehun menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf" ujar Chanyeol tulus. Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Bukan masalah. Aku terlalu emosi waktu itu. Aku juga minta maaf telah berteriak padamu" ujar Sehun pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Sehun memang baik dan membuat Chanyeol semakin menyukainya saja.

"Eh?" Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali saat Chanyeol masih saja menggenggam tangannya.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan Sehun sekarang?" kali ini keduanya menoleh kearah Kris yang berjalan mendekat kearah keduanya. Sehun cepat-cepat menyentakkan tangannya dan menatap kedua kakak beradik itu secara bergantian.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau baru masuk hm?" Kris bertanya dengan lembut membuat Sehun mendelik kesal kearahnya. Oh ayolah, apakah Kris tidak tahu seberapa sialnya dia hari ini karena para penggemar labilnya? Dia hampir saja mendamprat habis-habisan sekumpulan yeoja itu namun dia diam saja karena berpikir diam lebih baik.

"Chanyeol—aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk bersekolah disini, tapi jika alasanmu adalah mendekati Sehun kupikir kau harus memikirkan ulang niatmu itu" ujar Kris datar. Sehun mendengus keras mendengarnya. Rasanya dia seperti barang saja yang harus diperebutkan seperti ini.

Sehun kembali melirik kesekeliling dan benar saja, beberapa orang mulai mendekat kearah mereka dan berbisik-bisik menatap mereka apalagi Sehun. Bahkan tatapan menusuk dari beberapa pihak disana tertuju padanya.

"Hentikan ini" ujar Sehun berujar dingin. Kris dan Chanyeol langsung menatapnya.

"Kembali kekelas kalian—dan jangan menemuiku" ujar Sehun datar. Chanyeol dan Kris ingin sekali mencegatnya namun sayang sekali Sehun dengan cepat sudah melangkah pergi dari sana.

~~ooOOoo~~

BYURRR—BRAKKK! Sehun tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba disiram dengan air es. Matanya menatap kesekeliling dan lagi-lagi mendapati beberapa kumpulan yeoja yang menyeringai seram kearahnya. Diliriknya lagi kesekeliling ruangan olahraga, lebih tepatnya kolam renang dan tidak mendapati seorang pun disana. Itu wajar, karena kelas olahraga sudah selesai beberapa jam lalu. Sehun sebenarnya kesal juga namun dia hanya diam dan memandang satu persatu yeoja didepannya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah?!" desis seorang yeoja berambut ikal dengan geramnya.

"Kau pikir kau hebat jika kau berhasil mendapatkan salah satu diantara mereka? Dasar lelaki penggoda" gertaknya lagi. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat dan tak mempedulikan ocehan dan makian beberapa yeoja disana. Satu tendangan dan beberapa tamparan diterimanya membuat tubuhnya agak oleng dan terjatuh diatas permukaan lantai yang dingin. Sehun menghela nafas lelahnya kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi keruang ganti, untungnya dia menaruh baju dan jaket cadangan dilokernya. Setidaknya dia tidak akan mudah sakit nantinya.

"Ingin pulang bersama?" Sehun tersentak kaget saat mendengar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari samping membuatnya harus berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri disampingnya lengkap dengan sepasang helm ditangannya.

"Tidak usah" ujar Sehun datar. Alis Chanyeol bertaut kemudian tangannya meraba rambut Sehun yang masih lembab.

"Kenapa rambutmu basah? Sehun? Yang kutahu kelasmu tidak ada pelajaran berenang hari ini" ujar Chanyeol sambil meraba helaian rambut Sehun yang masih basah dan terasa agak dingin. Sehun menepis tangannya kemudian memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan risih.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya suka berenang" tepis Sehun sambil membuka kunci sepedanya dan memeriksa beberapa bagian sepedanya hingga akhirnya bernafas lega saat tidak mendapati kerusakan disepedanya.

"Ceh,, orang sepertimu tidak suka berenang" Chanyeol mendecih menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" ujar Sehun dingin. Dia segera memakai tas selempangnya sebelum akhirnya dia mengeratkan jaketnya ketubuhnya. Bahkan tadi dia sempat bersin dan itu artinya Sehun flu—dan itu artinya dia pasti sakit dan itu sangat merepotkan.

"Apa lagi?" Sehun memandang marah kearah Chanyeol yang kembali menahannya.

"Kau harus pulang denganku Sehun. Keadaanmu tidak memungkinkan untuk pulang berkendara sepeda seperti ini" tegas Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku pulang sendiri" ujar Sehun ketus.

"Tidak mau" ujar Sehun tetap dengan pendiriannya. Chanyeol menyerengit tidak suka.

"Ikuti saja atau aku bisa berbuat hal yang tidak seharusnya" ancam Chanyeol dengan pandangan tajamnya sempat membuat nyali Sehun agak ciut sebenarnya.

"Baiklah" Sehun berujar putus asa sambil turun dari sepedanya. Sialnya dia tidak bisa menolak apa yang Chanyeol suruh membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan sekali seperti ini.

"Dia tidak akan pulang sendiri ataupun bersamamu" suara dari orang berbeda kini terdengar lagi. Kris nampak berjalan kearah mereka sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dia lagi" Chanyeol berdecak kesal melihatnya.

"Jadi—bisakah kau lepaskan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku?" Kris berujar dengan nada menantang membuat suasana sejenak sepi, termasuk Sehun yang kini hanya memandangi bingung kedua pemuda didepannya.

TeBeCe ~~~

A/N:

Aduhhh,,,, author update stlah skian lamanya. Hohoho, bdw maaf yeth klamaan update. Untuk chap ini gimana? Udh dpat feelnya belomm? Kira-kira Si Thehun mau sama Ceye ato Keris yaaa? Tnggu next chap nya yaaa. Jngn lupa review^^ Smkin bnyak review smakin cpat update


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Get On You

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol X Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

Chaptered 5

.

.

"Err—aku pulang sendiri saja" Sehun berujar kikuk saat Chanyeol dan Kris yang masih saja saling melempar pandangan tajamnya.

"Tidak bi—"

"Aku punya urusan. Ya, ini bersifat privasi" Sehun berujar. Kedua pemuda didepannya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi—hati-hati ya Sehun" Kris berujar sambil mengusak rambut Sehun sejenak. Sehun mengangguk singkat dan tanpa menoleh kebelakang dia segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Menakutkan juga jika dia berada ditengah-tengah kakak beradik temperamen seperti Kris dan Chanyeol.

~~ooOOoo~~

Suasana diruangan makan keluarga Wu terlihat tenang sejenak. Kris dan Chanyeol hanya diam sambil menikmati makan malam mereka bersama dengan orang tuanya yang kini sudah ada didepan mereka.

"Jadi, Mom kapan kembali dari Cina?" Kris pertama kali yang membuka suara. Wanita paruh baya itu mendongkak kemudian tersenyum lembut kearah kedua anaknya.

"Well, kami ingin sekali berkumpul dengan kalian seperti ini. Jadi, mom dan daddy sengaja membuat janji untuk makan malam" Nyonya Wu tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Sebenarnya ada hal penting yang ingin Dad kasih tahu" kali ini Tuan Wu menatap satu persatu anaknya dengan alis berkerut bingung.

"Kata Kim ahjussi kalian sempat bertengkar karena seseorang. Kenapa? Kalian menyukai orang yang sama?" pertanyaan ayahnya membuat Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak dan memuntahkan makanannya sedangkan Kris hanya diam membatu mendengarnya.

"O-oh. Tentu saja tidak dad" Kris tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh ya? Siapa itu Sehun?" ibunya menyahuti dan lagi-lagi kakak beradik itu hanya dapat menelan ludahnya dramatis.

"Mom t-tahu Sehun dari mana?" tanya Chanyeol gugup.

"Oh, dia menelpon tadi. Saat kalian masih disekolah" jelas Nyonya Wu santai sambil terkikik geli.

"Dan juga—omong-omong dia laki-laki" sergap Tuan Wu cepat. Chanyeol tertawa kering.

"Dia teman sekelasku Mom. Jadi—"

"Benarkah itu?" ibunya memotong dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"I-iya tentu saja. Benarkan hyung?" Chanyeol lekas-lekas menyikut tangan Kris dan pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengangguk mengiyakan dengan cepat.

"Betul sekali" ujar Kris yakin.

Ayah dan ibunya terkekeh mendengarnya. Keduanya menatap satu persatu wajah anaknya yang memang agak memucat dari biasanya. Tuan Wu malah terkekeh menatapnya. "Wajar jika kalian menyukai orang yang sama" ujar ayahnya.

"Tapi—dad hanya bingung saja. Sespesial apakah Sehun itu sampai kalian berdua benar-benar memperebutkannya" ujar ayahnya dengan penasaran. Kris mendengarnya dan dia tersenyum kecil setelahnya sebelum menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"Dia—spesial. Dan sangat—istimewa" jawab Kris dengan senyum mengembangnya.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Jika Sehun menanyakanku, katakan aku tidak bisa datang sekolah" Kris menatap Chanyeol yang kini bersiap-siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk singkat.

"Jangan lupa antarkan surat izin kekelasku!" teriak Kris.

"Ya" balas Chanyeol yang kini sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

Kris menghela nafas sambil menatap kesal kakinya. Insiden kemarin saat dia terpeleset dan jatuh dari tangga membuatnya tak dapat berdiri. Tulang pergelangan kakinya seperti ingin lepas jika dia melangkahkan kakinya dan itu membuatnya harus izin selama tiga hari untuk menyembuhkannya.

Itu artinya—dia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun hari ini. Dan Chanyeol? Adiknya pasti akan dengan sangat senang hari ini. Sialan. Kris mendecih pelan mengingat ketidak beruntungannya hari ini. Sudah sakit kaki, sakit hati pula. Ughh, kenapa dia sial begini ya?

Ditempat lain….

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju kantin. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencari tempat duduk yang sekiranya masih kosong. Namun sayangnya—semuanya penuh. Inginnya dia bergabung dengan teman sekelasnya yang sudah mengajaknya duduk bersama namun Sehun mengurungkan niatnya saat dia merasa banyak orang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Sehun mendengus. Dia merogoh sebentar uang sakunya dan membayar makanannya. Dua potong roti dan sekotak susu saja sudah cukup untuknya. Ibunya tidak sempat membuatnya bekal karena punya banyak pekerjaan semalam. Sehun tidak mungkin membangunkan ibunya yang tengah istirahat untuk membuatkan sarapannya bukan? Sehun tidak sejahat itu.

"Sehun" suara berat seseorang membuat langkah kaki Sehun terhenti. Chanyeol ada disana sambil melambaikan tangannya. Alisnya bertaut saat tidak mendapati sosok Kris disana.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung saat Sehun masih saja menatapnya lekat. Sehun menggeleng.

"Tumben—Kris tidak bersamamu" ujar Sehun pelan. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tahu apa?"

"Kris sakit. Kakinya—"

"Kakinya kenapa?" Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya kemudian menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan khawatirnya.

"O-oh. Dia jatuh dari tangga" ujar Chanyeol datar. Mendadak Chanyeol merasa tak senang jika melihat raut wajah Sehun yang seakan-akan ingin menangis mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menjenguknya dan membolos?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada datar. Sehun menatapnya sekilas.

"Tidak" ujar Sehun singkat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sehun memandang jengah dan tak berminat makan siangnya. Pandangannya pun bergerak kesekeliling dan lagi-lagi mendapati sekumpulan yeoja memandanginya lagi. Sehun menghela nafas, nafsu makannya mendadak hilang.

"Kelas" ujar Sehun lagi.

"Tidak makan siang? Itu—" Chanyeol menunjuk makan siang milik Sehun yang masih dipegang pemuda itu.

"Untukmu saja" Sehun segera menyodorkan makanan tersebut dan reflex Chanyeol langsung menerimanya. Alis Chanyeol berkerut.

"Tapi—"

"Aku dikelas. Itu untukmu saja, aku sudah makan. Dan—jangan menggangguku. Aku punya tugas dikelas yang belum kuselesaikan" ungkapan singkat padat dan jelas milik Sehun membuat Chanyeol hanya menatapnya cengo. Sehun sudah berjalan keluar dari kantin dan Chanyeol masih saja menatapnya tanpa berniat mengejar Sehun.

~~ooOOoo~~

Bohong jika Sehun tidak khawatir. Semenyebalkan dan semengesalkan Kris untuknya, dia tetap menghawatirkan pemuda tiang itu. Buktinya? Sehun sedari tadi menatap pintu kelas dengan pandangan menimang-nimang. Jam pelajaran mereka kosong dan masih ada 4 jam pelajaran lagi. Dia memiliki waktu untuk menjenguknya. Inginnya sih Sehun pergi saat pulang sekolah namun sialnya dia terus saja memikirkan keadaan pemuda itu. Yang dia tahu Kris hanya sendirian dirumah mengingat kedua orang tua yang selalu sibuk.

"Suho?" panggil Sehun. Si ketua kelas menyahuti kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kenapa Sehun?" tanyanya. Sehun tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku—ingin minta izin sebentar" ujar Sehun. Alis Suho berkerut.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Suho. Wajar saja ini adalah kejadian langkah dimana Sehun memutuskan untuk minta izin. Biasanya, Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Ehh—itu. Aku punya keperluan sebentar. Ini..penting sekali. Ohh bukannya jam setelah ini kosong?" tanya Sehun dengan nada kikuk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memintai izin padamu" ujar Suho akhirnya mengangguk saat melihat wajah memelas milik Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum puas kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah sebelumnya dia membereskan buku-bukunya diatas meja. "Terima kasih Suho" Sehun tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak lelaki itu. Suho termangu sejenak.

"Apakah…Sehun baru saja tersenyum tadi? Wow" gumam Suho tak percaya.

~~ooOOoo~~

Butuh 15 menit untuk Sehun naik taxi dan sampai dirumah Kris. Mata sipitnya mengedar kesekeliling dan mendengus keras saat dia berpikir untuk masuk dan menemui Kris atau tidak. Pasti pemuda itu akan meledekinya dan menggodanya lagi. Cihh, dan juga Kris pasti akan percaya diri sekali.

Tangan Sehun memencet bel beberapa kali hingga terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Sepertinya itu pelayan dirumah itu. "Ada perlu apa?" suara seorang wanita paruh baya membuat Sehun menoleh. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku—teman Kris. Dan aku…ingin menjenguknya" ujar Sehun kaku.

"Oh, kau yang bernama Sehun itu kan?" pertanyaan wanita itu membuat Sehun mengerjapkan matanya.

"A-ah ya benar. Saya Oh Sehun" ujar Sehun lagi. Wanita tersebut tersenyum lebar, dan jujur saja melihat senyumnya membuat Sehun teringat senyum Chanyeol namun mata wanita itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Kris. Mata Sehun melebar. Jangan-jangan…

"Aku ibunya. Ah, kau ingin menjenguknya? Ayo masuk" Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menarik lengan Sehun masuk. Sehun tersenyum kaku dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Kebetulan eomma baru saja ingin pergi Sehunnie" ujar Nyonya Wu ramah. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Eo-eomma?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Tawa renyah terdengar Nyonya Wu.

"Ah ya. Sehunnie bisa memanggilku Eomma. Bisakan?" ujarnya dengan senyum. Sehun mengangguk kikuk.

"Tentu saja bisa ahjum—maksudku eo-eomma" ujarnya lagi.

"Kris ada dikamarnya. Katakan padanya untuk istirahat. Eomma ada keperluan sedikit jadi mungkin akan kembali nanti sore. Tolong Sehunnie jaga dia baik-baik ya?" Nyonya Wu mengusak lembut kepala Sehun.

"Te-tentu saja. Eomma" ujarnya.

Selepas kepergian dari wanita paruh baya itu, Sehun sedikit bingung dimana letak kamar Kris. Meskipun dia sudah pernah berkunjung dirumah ini tapi Kris sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahukan dimana letak kamarnya. Sehun menghela nafas. Setelah lama mengedarkan pandangannya, dia memutuskan untuk menaikki sebuah tangga yang membawanya kelantai dua. Kalau dipikir-pikir, waktu itu Kris naik tangga saat pergi kekamarnya.

"Kris?" panggil Sehun saat melewati lorong tersebut. Matanya mengerjab mendapati lorong yang buntu dan menghela nafas saat mendapati dua pintu yang berbeda warna. Ahh, ini pasti kamar Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Kamar Kris yang mana?" Sehun bergumam sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah pintu berwarna abu-abu terbuka menampilkan sosok tinggi yang sungguh familiar. Sehun masih diam disana dengan pandangan bingungnya hingga suara ringisan seseorang membuatnya tersentak kemudian cepat-cepat memegang lengan kokoh pemuda tinggi tersebut. Dapat Sehun rasakan kalau pemuda itu tersentak kaget.

"Sehun?" mata Kris membola saat mendapati Sehun yang sudah ada disampingnya. Sehun meringis saat melihat kaki Kris yang diperban.

"Kenapa kau keluar kamar? Cepat masuk! Bagaimana kalau kakimu semakin parah" dengus Sehun kesal. Dengan sigap, dia segera membantu Kris masuk lagi kedalam kamarnya kemudian mendudukan pria itu diranjangnya.

Sehun melepas tasnya sebentar kemudian beralih menatap Kris yang masih menatapnya "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" alis Sehun bertaut.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Kau membolos?"—Kris bertanya dengan nada antara senang dan bingung. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"—Sehun memiringkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan pemuda itu.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau mau menjengukku?" tanya Kris.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian menggeleng "Kau menyebalkan, tapi kau tetap temanku. Aku tidak sejahat itu untuk tidak menjengukmu" ujar Sehun acuh. Terdengar dengusan dari Kris.

"Teman? Jadi kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Kris. Awalnya Sehun tidak begitu memusingkan dengan perkataan Kris. Namun saat melihat tatapan Kris membuatnya mengalah dan menatap lagi kearah pemuda itu.

"Menurutmu? Aku harus berpikir apa lagi?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menganggapku?"—uhh ok Sehun bingung dengan suasana canggung seperti ini. perasaan Sehun saja atau memang Kris terlihat lebih sensitive saat ini.

"Kris dengar…." Sehun berdehem. Mata sipitnya bergerak liar kesana-kemari berniat untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku—dan menganggapku sebagai pacarmu. Tapi…kebenarannya adalah aku tak cukup baik untukmu dan—" perkataan Sehun langsung dipotong oleh pemuda tinggi didepannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tak cukup baik untukku?" Sehun bungkam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kris.. bisakah kita bahas hal yang lain saja? Aku akan menjagamu seharian ini. dan—"

"Jangan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa yang membuatmu tidak cukup baik untukku? Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana persaanku padamu" ujar kris tegas sejenak membuat Sehun bungkam lagi. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Oh ayolah, kenapa suasana menjadi begini? Bukannya Sehun datang kesini untuk menjenguk pria ini? Tapi entah kenapa Kris membuat semuanya terasa membingungkan.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah dekat denganmu Kris. Kau bahkan tidak mengetahui dengan jelas tentangku. Kupikir itu alasan yang tepat. Jadi…tolong bisakah kau anggap saja kita berteman? Sesederhana itu" ujar Sehun jengah.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"—lagi. Kris bertanya.

"Hah?" Sehun mengerjabkan kedua matanya bingung.

"Kenapa dengan Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol?"—Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Omong kosong apa lagi ini? kenapa Kris dan Chanyeol seakan mempersulit keadaan? Sehun membenci hal ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membawa nama adikmu dalam hal ini. Apa kalian melakukan taruhan atau semacamnya? Maaf, aku sungguh tidak tertarik" ujar Sehun datar. Rasanya dia menyesal sudah datang kesini.

"Jadi…bisakah aku bertanya? Apa yang kau butuhkan? Biar aku ambilkan. Ibumu bilang kau harus makan. Kau ingin makan apa?" Sehun bertanya saat melihat Kris masih bungkam ditempatnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, mencoba untuk bersabar saat melihat Kris yang masih tidak bergeming ditempatnya. "Kris kau mendengarku?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Kris lagi-lagi menatapnya. Dengan pandangan sendu dan memohon.

"Bicarakan hal ini nanti saja. Jadi…kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Sehun.

Senyum paksa terlukis dibibir pria yang lebih tinggi. Kris memandang Sehun sebentar. "Bisakah kau buatkan aku…nasi goreng kimchi?"

Sehun tersenyum puas."Tentu"

~~ooOOoo~~

"Jadi kau membolos hanya untuk menjengukku?" Kris bertanya kearah Sehun yang kini mengatur beberapa makanan didepannya. Sehun mendengus kemudian mengangguk.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Dasar ceroboh" celetuk Sehun sedangkan Kris hanya senyum-senyum. Sungguh demi apapun itu.. Kris senang jika mengetahui Sehun masih perhatian padanya.

"Kau ini sudah besar tapi ceroboh. Dasar" Kris merasa jika omelan Sehun merupakan sebuah lagu indah untuknya. Anggap saja dia gila, tapi ini memang kenyataan. Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya didepan Kris yang tengah memakan lahap makanannya kemudian menopang dagunya bosan.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kris dan Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Nanti saja" ujar Sehun singkat.

"Kau harus makan" sela Kris. Sehun menggeleng.

"Kris, aku tidak.."

"Ma-kan" ungkapan yang penuh dengan penekanan dari Kris membuat Sehun menghela nafas sambil menyuapkan sedikit demi sedikit makanan kemulutnya dan Kris yang melihatnya segera tersenyum. Mungkin Kris masih ingat, tentang porsi makan Sehun yang terbilang sedikit dan dia yakin itu tidak cukup sehat untuk Sehun.

Beberapa menit setelah menghabiskan makanan, Sehun inginnya menyuruh Kris tidur dan istirahat. Namun nyatanya, pemuda tinggi itu tidak mau menurutinya dengan alasan bosan ini itu. Sehun ingin sekali menendangnya namun dia masih punya hati untuk tidak melakukan hal yang semena-mena.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada diruang tamu dengan Kris yang kini duduk menyandar di sofa sambil sibuk menonton tv sesekali melirik Sehun yang kini memotong buah apel ditangannya dengan cekatan. Kris tersenyum lagi, mungkin kakinya memang terasa sakit namun entah kenapa dia ingin terusan sakit asalkan Sehun berada disampingnya. Dia berpikir bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari menyebalkan, tapi itu tidak seperti yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kau harus makan buah" celoteh Sehun dengan mulut komat-kamit. Kris tertawa. Ini sebuah perubahan, menurutnya karena Sehun terbilang pendiam dan tidak suka berceloteh ini itu tentang seseuatu. Namun—Kris sangat senang jika Sehun bisa lebih menunjukan sifat lainnya padanya. Termasuk tingkat kecerewetan Sehun.

"Aku ingin seperti ini terus" gumam Kris membuat Sehun mendelik dengan dahi mengerut.

"Kau ingin kakimu sakit sampai lumpuh, begitu?" ucap Sehun sadis.

"Seharusnya sebagai pacarku kau tidak mengataiku, sayang" ujar Kris pura-pura cemberut dan hal itu malah membuat Sehun berlagak muntah.

"Tch, percaya diri sekali" decih Sehun dengan kesalnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun masih sibuk menyuapi beberapa potongan buah dimulut pemuda tiang disampingnya. Oh ayolah, tangan Kris bahkan masih baik-baik saja dan masih utuh. Dan Sehun seperti pembantu sekarang yang sedang mengurus bayi besar. Kenapa Kris terlihat lebih manja? Sehun ingin sekali menimpuknya dengan sesuatu yang tajam.

"Siapa yang datang?" Sehun bergumam saat mendengar suara mesin kendaraan yang terdengar dari luar rumah. Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak peduli. Baru saja Sehun ingin beranjak, namun Kris segera menahannya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Lanjutkan saja. Mungkin orang rumah" ujar Kris santai. Sehun mengangguk kemudian mulai menyuapi sepotong apel dimulut Kris.

"Romantis sekali" suara berat seseorang hampir membuat Sehun menjatuhkan apel ditangannya. Matanya menukik tajam kearah pemilik suara. Itu Chanyeol.

"Oh, adikku yang tampan sudah pulang" Kris tersenyum mengejek menatapi Chanyeol yang menghujaninya dengan tatapan tajam saat Kris dengan beraninya menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kakak iparmu benar-benar perhatian padaku, aku benar kan?" Kris berujar lagi. Dan kali ini Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aku pulang" ujar Sehun datar. Malas meladeni kedua kakak beradik yang rasanya tak pernah akur. Kris membelalak namun Chanyeol hanya diam ditempatnya saat melihat Sehun yang mengetikkan nomor ponsel dan sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Halo.. Jonginnie, bisakah kau menjemputku? Oh, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu"

"…"—entah kenapa dua kakak beradik itu merasa panas dengan panggilan barusan. Apa-apaan maksudnya itu 'Jonginnie'. Chanyeol bersumpah akan membuat Sehun memanggilnya 'Chanyeollie' nantinya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Cepatlah" ujar Sehun.

"….."

"Aku merindukanmu juga" tutup Sehun yang kini memutuskan panggilan singkatnya. Sehun memandang Kris dan Chanyeol bergantian kemudian tersenyum sedikit gugup. Apalagi melihat tatapan tajam yang kini terarah padanya.

"Aku…pulang. Jemputanku datang" ujar Sehun.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kris dingin sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam. Otaknya berputar kembali mengingat kejadian dimana Kris membentaknya dengan berakhir Sehun yang terisak diUKS. Oh ayolah, Sehun phobia dengan suara-suara keras atau membentak dan ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk phobia tersebut kambuh lagi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" ujar Sehun berusaha meredam rasa takutnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara Sehun yang sedikit bergetar kemudian menatap Kris lagi dengan pandangan kesal.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah menatapnya seperti itu" Chanyeol berujar sambil mengambil langkah untuk menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya. Sehun tersentak saat itu juga.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lepaskan Sehun dan biarkan dia bicara padaku" ujar Kris dengan pandangan tajamnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya" ujar Chanyeol sambil berdesis. Kris menggeram dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Sehun yang mulai bergetar dan nafas memburunya. Ada yang aneh pada Sehun saat ini dan Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, Chanyeol dapat memastikan bahwa Sehun takut sekarang. Sama seperti waktu lalu.

"Kubilang le-pas-kan. Dan jangan menyentuhnya"—jika saja kakinya tidak sakit, mungkin bisa dipastikan bahwa Kris sudah menarik tubuh Sehun dari sana.

"Ti-dak. Ma-u!" ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"WU CHANYEOL!" teriak Kris dan setelah itu tubuh Sehun tersentak dan melemas. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat kameja Chanyeol hingga akhirnya kakinya terasa lemas dan tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Jika kau hanya ingin menyakitinya. Kau yang harusnya tidak menyentuhnya" bentak Chanyeol balik hingga akhirnya matanya membelalak saat tubuh Sehun merosot lemas dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol panik saat itu juga. Diikuti ringisan kesakitan dari kris yang berjalan untuk berusaha menopang tubuh Sehun yang kian melemas.

"Sehun! Bangun! Akkhhh. Jangan bercanda. Sehun! Oh Sehun"—dan itu teriakan Kris dan Chanyeol, sebelum Sehun tidak sadarkan diri dan pingsan disana. Bahkan dia masih mengingat wajah khawatir dari dua pemuda tersebut.

TeBeCe….

A/N : annyeong~~ author update lagi. Maaf ya kalo kelamaan. Soalnya author baru habis ujian mid smster. Heheh, jdi rada sibuk. Mkasih untuk reviewnya yaaa.. moga di chap ini mkin bnyak yng review.

Thnks buat sarannya. Dan klo ada yng nannya Chanhun ato Krishun, nanti tnggu aja klanjutannya oke?

Jeongmal gomawo yooo… untuk yang pngen nanya bberapa hal sama author slhkan hubungi :

Line: gladysbetahai96

Tnggal di add aja yaaa… Gomawo. See you in next chap


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Get On You

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol X Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Chaptered 6

.

.

 _Chapter sebelumnya….._

" _Jika kau hanya ingin menyakitinya. Kau yang harusnya tidak menyentuhnya" bentak Chanyeol balik hingga akhirnya matanya membelalak saat tubuh Sehun merosot lemas dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol panik saat itu juga. Diikuti ringisan kesakitan dari kris yang berjalan untuk berusaha menopang tubuh Sehun yang kian melemas._

" _Sehun! Bangun! Akkhhh. Jangan bercanda. Sehun! Oh Sehun"—dan itu teriakan Kris dan Chanyeol, sebelum Sehun tidak sadarkan diri dan pingsan disana. Bahkan dia masih mengingat wajah khawatir dari dua pemuda tersebut._

.

.

Chaptered 6

.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Sehun" Chanyeol berdesis kearah Kris yang nampak memandangnya tajam. "Diamlah. Jangan menjadi sok pahlawan disini"Kris bergumam kesal. Keduanya saling menatap tajam, sesekali mereka berdua melirik kearah Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ternyata Sehun pingsan membuat Kris dan Chanyeol panik tadi.

Lama berdiam diri didalam kamar tamu dan menemani Sehun, kini keduanya dikejutkan oleh bunyi bell pertanda ada orang yang datang. "Menurutmu itu Daddy?" Kris memandang adiknya yang kini resah. "Biar aku buka" Chanyeol berujar pelan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu masuk rumah mereka.

CLEK~~ Mata Chanyeol membulat, melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. "KAU?!"—orang tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian tersenyum samar tidak mempedulikan reaksi berlebihan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. "Maaf, Sehun ada didalam? Tadi dia menelponku dan menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya disini" ujarnya berusaha sopan. Chanyeol masih diam mematung ditempatnya, nampak masih tidak bergeming.

"Chanyeol? Siapa yang datang?" suara Kris terdengar. Dengan langkah tertatih, Kris kini menghampiri Chanyeol dan sosok yang tidak asing lagi berdiri didepan pintu. Untuk beberapa detik Kris nampak terdiam dengan pandangan tidak sukanya. "Annyeong, Kim Jongin imnida. Teman Sehun" sosok berkulit sedikit tan itu memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum yang terpatri dibibirnya.

"Ayo masuk" Chanyeol berujar singkat dan Kris hanya menampakan pandangan kesalnya kearah adiknya yang nampak sangat santai sekali mengijinkan rivalnya masuk kerumahnya. "Jadi…Sehun mana?" pemuda bernama Jongin itu bertanya dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh kedua pemuda didepannya.

.

.

"Aku mengerti" Pemuda yang bernama Jongin itu berujar setelah Kris dan Chanyeol sudah menceritakan perihal Sehun pingsan saat itu. Kali ini pemuda berkulit tan itu menatap satu persatu orang didepannya dengan pandangan kesalnya. "Kalian sebagai teman-temannya benar-benar tidak tahu ya?" Jongin tersenyum kecut. Keduanya menggeleng.

"Sehun memiliki phobia" perkataan Jongin membuat Kris dan Chanyeol serempak menggumam "Phobia?" ujar mereka kompak. Jongin mengangguk.

"Phobia apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris penasaran. "Dia takut dengan suara bentakkan atau suara keras. Takut ruangan sempit dan gelap" ujar Jongin.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"—kali ini Chanyeol bersuara.

"Sehun mendapatkan phobia tersebut saat masih kecil. Grandmanya sering membentaknya, jujur saja sewaktu kecil Sehun tidaklah sebahagia anak-anak pada umumnya" Jongin berujar lirih. Teringat dengan beberapa kenangan Sehun sewaktu kecil yang masih saja teringat dipikirannya.

"Apa…maksudmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Sewaktu masih kecil, grandmanya benar-benar membencinya. Ayah Sehun adalah seorang yang terpandang namun saat Sehun berumur 7 tahun, ayah dan ibunya bercerai. Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan ibunya. Alasan kenapa grandma membenci Sehun adalah hal yang sepele. Grandmanya berpikir bahwa Sehun adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan ibunya dengan lelaki lain padahal tidak sama sekali. Berbeda dengan hyungnya yang memang mendapat kasih sayang dan harta yang melimpah" ujar Jongin lagi. Tanpa sadar Kris dan Chanyeol masih terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Jongin.

"Setiap hari dia dibentak oleh grandmanya dan juga beberapa saudaranya. Dan juga…seringkali grandmanya menguncinya digudang yang sempit dan gelap. Jadi—itulah yang membuatnya memiliki phobia tersebut" penjelasan Jongin terdengar seperti tamparan keras bagi keduanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak mengetahui hal terpenting tersebut? Mereka bahkan membuat Sehun ketakutan tadi.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Kris sembari menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Kenapa? Dia mantan pacarku" Jongin menyeringai jahil setelahnya. "WHAT?!"koor Chanyeol dan kris. Terdengar tawa kecil dari Jongin dan menatap kearah Kris dan Chanyeol dengan wajah mengejek "Aku sudah mengenal Sehun sejak kecil. Dan soal mantan pacar itu—itu memang benar bahwa dia pernah menjadi pacarku sewaktu SMP. Hubungan kami berakhir saat aku pergi keJepang dan tinggal disana" ujar Jongin menjelaskan. Mendadak aura membunuh menguar dari dua pemuda tinggi tersebut.

"Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri" Jongin berujar dan sukses membuat Kris dan Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Sehun. Apakah dia sudah move on atau belum mengingat aku adalah pacar pertamanya"—perkataan Jongin membuat Kris dan Chanyeol langsung menatap tajam dirinya. Jongin mengibaskan tangannya "Aku bercanda" ujarnya dengan menahan tawanya.

"Jonginnie"—suara seseorang membuat ketiga orang disana serempak menoleh kearah Sehun yang memandang kosong kedepan. Jongin tersenyum kemudian melangkah mendekat kearah Sehun yang sudah merentangkan tangannya dan memeluknya. Baru saja Kris ingin bangkit dan memukul Jongin, tangan Chanyeol sudah menghalanginya. Kris memandang tidak terima kearah Chanyeol namun adiknya itu hanya menggeleng keras.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Chanyeol membuka suara. Sehun mendongkak dan menangguk kecil sembari merapatkan dirinya ketubuh Jongin saat melihat Chanyeol dan Kris yang berjalan mendekat. "Sehun-ah, maaf" lirih Kris sendu. Baru saja ingin menyentuh puncak kepala pemuda pucat itu, namun Sehun segera menghindar membuat Kris menatapnya sedih.

"Soal yang tadi, aku minta maaf" ujar Kris lagi dengan nada menyesal. "Aku juga, maaf sudah berteriak seperti tadi. Kau…pasti ketakutan ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum paksa. Dia menatap Sehun yang masih tidak bergeming dibelakang punggung Jongin.

"Eumm, aku akan menghubungi kalian jika dia sudah baikkan. Jadi, jangan khawatir" Jongin berujar dan Kris hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Setelahnya, Kris dan Chanyeol hanya melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah pergi dari kediaman mereka barusan. Kakak beradik itu duduk dengan lemas disofa. Bahkan Kris sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan kakinya tadi, sakitnya mendadak hilang saat melihat Sehun pingsan. Oh ayolah, itu sangat tidak wajar bukan?

"Menurutmu dia akan sekolah besok?" tanya Chanyeol, memandang Kris yang sepertinya masih sibuk menatap ponselnya—lebih tepatnya menatap foto Sehun yang tersimpan apik dimemori ponselnya. Kris mendesah kasar kemudian mengangguk ragu. "Mungkin. Tapi, kemungkinan besar dia akan menjauhi kita" ujar Kris dan diangguki lagi oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

Sehun terlihat beberapa kali mendongkak dan mencatat beberapa bahan pelajaran yang ditulis dipapan. Sebenarnya pagi ini dia berniat untuk tidak sekolah namun sayangnya Sehun adalah orang yang cukup menggilai nilai dan peringkat, jadinya dirinya meminta Jongin untuk mengantarnya kesekolah sekaligus menjemputnya pulang nanti. Guru Kim sudah keluar dari kelas semenit yang lalu dan Sehun masih fokus menulis tanpa menghiraukan beberapa orang berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya. Sehun mendelik.

Dia kemudian melepas penanya sebentar dan memperhatikan penampilannya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Seragam yang rapi dan bersih, wajahnya juga tidak ada coretan atau apapun. Jadi….kenapa orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu. Sehun melirik teman sebangkunya, ZiTao.

"Tao-ya" panggil Sehun pelan sambil menggoyangkan lengan temannya itu. Tao langsung melepas earphonennya kemudian balik menatap Sehun yang sedang berbicara padanya "Ada apa?"

"Apa…ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" Sehun bertanya sambil melirik kearah seragamnya. Tao menyerengit kemudian menggeleng "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"O-oh. Tidak" Sehun tersenyum kikuk. "Kau banyak berbicara akhir-akhir ini Sehun-ah" perkataan Tao membuat Sehun mendelik "Huh?"

Tao terkekeh. "Kau banyak berbicara akhir-akhir ini. biasanya kau hanya diam" Tao tersenyum simpul membuat Sehun salah tingkah "O-oh. Begitu" Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Kau tidak ingin kekantin?" tanya Tao menawarkan setelah dia melirik Sehun yang kini membereskan barang-barangnya yang terletak diatas meja. Sehun terdiam kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Kris dan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri menunggunya didepan kelas. Sehun gelagapan saat itu juga "Sehun? Kau…mau?" tanya Tao lagi saat Sehun belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Te-tentu saja. Ayo" Sehun langsung menarik tangan Tao dan itu sukses membuat Tao tertegun. Oh ayolah, baru pertama kalinya Sehun memegang tangannya atau bahkan berjalan berdampingan seperti ini. Sehun itu kaku, bahkan pendiam dan termasuk penurut dan itu membuatnya menjadi tidak menarik. Namun untuk kali ini Sehun terlihat berbeda, dan Tao mengakui itu. Yang pasti, Sehun terlihat lebih—manis dan menarik dari biasanya.

"Sehun—"

"E-em. Permisi" Sehun menundukan kepalanya melewati Kris dan Chanyeol yang berdiri didepan kelasnya. Tao mendelik bingung, namun akhirnya dia mengikuti kemana Sehun menariknya pergi. Baru saja Sehun ingin lebih mempercepat langkahnya, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya membuat langkahnya terhenti dan menatap siapa pemilik tangan itu yang adalah…

"Lepaskan tanganku, Chanyeol-ssi" ujar Sehun dingin. Chanyeol menggeleng kasar "Kita harus bicara Sehun. Aku dan Kris ingin bicara denganmu" ujar Chanyeol datar. Sehun menghentakan tangannya kasar, namun sayangnya genggaman tangan Chanyeol terlalu kuat.

"Dan kau…bisakah kau pergi? Kami punya urusan dengannya. Kami janji tidak akan berbuat jahat ataupun membully-nya" Kris berujar kearah Tao. Sejujurnya Tao merasa enggan untuk ini, namun saat melihat begitu pentingnya urusan mereka dengan Sehun, Tao hendak melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dari tangannya namun Sehun langsung mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Ti-tidak. Tao tidak boleh pergi. Kami akan pergi kekantin jadi kumohon, ijinkan aku pergi" Sehun menggeleng keras dengan nada yang tegas. Chanyeol menghela nafas, menahan dirinya yang ingin sekali berteriak dan memerintahkan Sehun untuk ikut, namun dia ingat dengan phobia milik Sehun dan jadilah dia benar-benar mengurungkan niatnya saat ini.

"Sehun-ah, kumohon" Kali ini Kris ikut-ikutan menggenggam tangannya membuat Sehun harus menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Beberapa siswa sudah memenuhi koridor untuk melihat kejadian ini dan melemparkan tatapan marah atau bahkan bingung kearahnya dan jujur saja Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia tidak suka berada ditempat ramai atau menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sehun-ah, kau pergi saja" bisik Tao sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Kris. "Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, oke?" ujar Tao lagi. Sehun mengangguk ragu kemudian melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Tao dengan enggan.

"Baiklah" ujar Sehun. Chanyeol dan Kris menghela nafas lega dan setelahnya Kris mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk menarik Sehun kearahnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sehun akan selalu berad ditengah kedua orang yang tinggi itu disertai tatapan sinis dari beberapa siswa yang memandangnya dikoridor.

.

.

"Jadi, yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Sehun membuka suaranya. Nada suaranya masih tenang, seperti biasanya dengan wajah yang terkesan datar. Kedua mata sipit itu memandang kearah Chanyeol dan Kris yang berada didepannya.

"Kami sudah tau tentang phobiamu" ujar Kris. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya membuang pandangannya kearah lain. "Jongin yang memberitahu kalian, kan?" ujarnya dingin.

"Ya, itu ben—"

"Aku jamin kalian pasti tahu kenapa aku harus memiliki phobia itu" ujar Sehun lagi, masih dengan memandang kearah samping. "Ya, kami sudah mengetahuinya" ujar Chanyeol. Diam-diam Sehun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalian…" Sehun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol dan Kris yang masih menatapnya menyesal dan sedih. "Berhentilah ikut campur urusanku. Kalian sudah kelewatan untuk mengetahui semua tentangku. Mulai sekarang…." Sehun menggigit bibirnya lagi, menahan suara bergetar yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jangan pernah menemui atau bercerita denganku lagi" Sehun berujar dan bangkit dari duduknya. Perkataan Sehun sontak membuat Chanyeol dan Kris terlonjak. "Sehun… apa yang kau—"

"Diam!" desisnya geram. Wajahnya nampak datar dan nada suaranya bahkan tidak meninggi hanya saja terdengar menusuk.

"Anggap saja….kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal" lirihnya lagi sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku. Kau menganggapku hanya bermain-main selama ini?" Kris bertanya dengan lirih. Untuk sejenak, Sehun tertegun, menatap kearah Kris yang memandangnya sendu.

"Bagaimana denganku Sehun-ah? Kau tidak pernah melihatku?"—kekehan menyedihkan terdengar dan itu jelas milik Chanyeol. Sehun tertegun lagi, memandang sendu kearah kedua pemuda didepannya ini dan tersenyum gentir "Kalian pasti…menemukan yang lebih baik dariku. Jadi, lupakan perasaan bodoh kalian. Kalian kakak beradik, itu adalah hal yang aneh jika kalian menyukai seseorang yang sama" ujar Sehun pelan.

"Tidak. Itu tidak aneh. Kau pantas untuk dicintai, dan aku benar-benar akan membuatmu percaya dengan perasaanku" Chanyeol berujar tegas saat itu juga. Sehun mendongkak dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak percaya jadi aku—"

"Kau yang tidak memberi kami kesempatan Sehun-ah. Aku dan Chanyeol sudah sepakat untuk berjuang mendapatkanmu dengan cara yang sportif dan—" kali ini Kris yang menjawab namun Sehun lekas-lekas memotong perkataan pemuda itu.

"Aku bukan barang yang ingin kalian perebutkan. Jadi…keputusanku sudah bulat. Lupakan aku, dan jangan pernah menegurku lagi" Sehun berujar final dan segera melangkah tergesa-gesa dari sana meninggalkan sosok Kris dan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong miliknya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Chanyeol dan Kris benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak menemui Sehun disekolah, dirumah, atau dimanapun itu. Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah pada kedua pemuda itu. Namun bagaimana lagi, dia merasa terganggu dengan beberapa terror yang dilakukan oleh penggemar mereka. Dan Sehun lelah jika dirinya harus menerima bully-an dari beberapa orang. Hey ayolah, Chanyeol dan Kris itu terkenal tampan disekolah dan populer. Mudah bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan pacar dan melupakannya.

"Jadi, kau berniat menjadikanku sebagai supir pribadimu huh?"—Jongin berujar jengkel membuat Sehun tertawa pelan "Aku tidak berniat begitu, Jongin. Sudahlah terima saja" dengus Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh pelan "Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Jongin menggeleng "Sebagai mantan pacar yang baik, aku sungguh tidak keberatan" ujar Jongin bersungguh-sungguh. Sehun mendecih sebal.

"Jangan ungkit hal itu, oke? Aku hanya termakan omonganmu waktu itu, jadi aku terpaksa menerimamu" ujar Sehun dengan kesal. Jongin tertawa puas "Benarkah? Waktu itu siapa yang menangis dibandara saat aku akan pergi dan bahkan dia mengatakan bahwa dia masih mencintaiku dan—a-aduh Sehun-ah. Jangan jambak rambut—akhhh oke oke aku tidak akkhhh akan mengejekmu lagi" ujar Jongin dengan susah payah saat berusaha melepaskan jambakkan Sehun pada rambutnya. Sehun mendengus kemudian menghempaskan kepala Jongin dengan kasar membuat pemuda itu meringis.

"Kau manis tapi galak" Jongin mencibir. "Nah, cepat masuk. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti" ujar Jongin mendorong Sehun masuk kedalam sekolahnya. Sehun mendengus kasar "Kau mau mengusirku ya?" sungut Sehun tidak terima.

"Eh, Sehun coba kau kemari sebentar" Jongin berujar sambil mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Sehun untuk mendekat kearahnya, Sehun membalikan badannya kemudian berjalan malas kearah Jongin. Hingga tiba-tiba—CUP. Bibir Jongin sukses mencium sudut bibirnya membuat mata Sehun membulat. Dia masih termenung disana diikuti kekehan jahil dari Jongin yang kini sudah ngacir kedalam mobilnya.

"Mati kau Kim Jongin!" bentaknya kesal, namun sepertinya Jongin tidak mendengarkannya karena mobil pria itu sudah melaju meninggalkan daerah sekolahnya. "Ughh, awas saja dia itu" ujar Sehun kesal. BRAKK~~ Sehun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar bunyi barang jatuh disekitarnya dan menoleh keasal suara.

Matanya mendapati setumpuk buku yang sudah jatuh ketanah. Sehun menyerengit kemudian menoleh kearah pemilik buku yang masih berdiri disana dan saat itu juga mata Sehun membola melihat siapa pemilik buku tersebut.

"Chanyeol?Kris?" Sehun menggumam dengan nada sedikit tidak nyaman. Apalagi saat melihat pandangan shok yang diberikan kedua orang didepannya.

Apakah…mereka berdua baru saja melihat adegan dimana Jongin menciumnya? Oh my….Sehun bahkan berharap agar mereka berdua sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Yahh, semoga saja.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Adakah yng msih mnunggu klnjutan ff ini? Hohohoho, mksih bnget bagi yg udah mau nunggu ff ini. Jujur saja ini prtama kali saya buat ff Chanhun atau Krishun jadi maaf kalau critanya agak aneh. Smoga feelnya dapat yethhh.

Brikut ini author bklan jwab dari readersnim, yng blum smpat jwab maaf yaaa. Author bkln jwab prtanyaan klian dilain chapnya.

Q : Sbenarnya Sehun sukanya sama siapa? Chanyeol aja yaa? Kris aja gimana?

A: Untuk prtanyaan ini, emang bnyak yang nannyain. Untk endingnya Sehun mau sama siapa, itu tergantung dari review para readersnim dan trgntung juga opini author soal Chanhun atau Krishun yng lbih cocok. Mungkin aka nada prtambahan cast contohnya Tao XD. Jadi,,, singkatnya author blm tentukan siapa yng bklan dipasangin sama Sehun. Hehehe

Q : Apakah Sehun ada traumatic sendiri mkanya dia pingsan wktu dengar bentakan dari Kris?

A :Yup, dan itu baru saja djlaskan di chap ini. Klau blum jelas, mhon maaf ya. Chap slnjutnya mngkin bklan dijelaskan lagi.

Q : Masa lalu Sehun sekelam apa?

A : Skelam kulit wajahnya Jongennn. Wkwk, itu bklan dijelaskan dinext chap. Mngkin dichap ini udh ada gmbarannya, kan? Jadi, tunggu aja. Oke?

Q : Hubungan Kaihun apa ya?

A : Sehun itu mntan pacarnya Jongin sewaktu Smp dan mreka putus saat Jongin harus pindah kejepang. Nah, mereka ktemu lagi dan temenan lagi. Mreka Cuma teman kok ;)

Q : Sehun ama Kai aja gimana?

A : Maap yetthh, untk crita ini difokuskan ke Chanhun dan Krishun, jadi ksmpatan untuk Kaihun sangat minim sekali. Hohhohoho.

Nahhh skian dulu tnya jawabnya yaaa… bagi yng mau nannya slahkan tlis di kotak review. Author baca smua kok reviewnya. Dan juga bagi yng pngen reques ff, jngn malu2 buat nannya author di line : gladysbetahai96

Udah bnyak yang add author di line tapi nggak nannya2 T.T Hehehe, jadi jngn ragu buat nannya apalagi request ff.

FYI, ff ini adlh requestan dari kakak **oh ana7.** Thnks buat request dan smangatnya yaaa eonnie. Buat yng pngen juga, nanti dibuatin (cari waktu). Kekeke.

Sekian dan…terima kasih. See you in next chap. RnR juseyooo..


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Get On You

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol X Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Sehun sempat menahan nafasnya saat melihat Kris dan Chanyeol yang kini berjalan kearahnya. Tanpa sadar Sehun menundukkan kepalanya kemudian ikut berjalan mendekat kearah Kris dan Chanyeol.

Tap Tap Tap Tap. Sehun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang sudah menjauh. Matanya memandang kearah punggung Kris dan Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan menjauh darinya. Sehun menghela nafasnya, sedikit merasa sedih diabaikan namun dia segera menepis pikiran tersebut dan memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut. Sepertinya, dia memang harus memegang erat janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupan Chanyeol dan Kris lagi.

.

.

Hujan deras, seharian ini atau lebih tepatnya semenjak siang, hujan mengguyur kota Seoul. Sehun hanya dapat mendengus kasar saat Jongin mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia akan terlambat berkunjung kerumahnya. Ibunya berada diluar kota dan itu mengharuskan Sehun membuat makanan sendiri sayangnya dia ingin sekali memakan ramen kali ini dan sayangnya lagi, Jongin mungkin akan lama sampai dirumahnya.

Sehun menghela nafas kesal kemudian segera mengambil dompet, jaket, dan payungnya dan bergegas keluar dari rumahnya. Mungkin pergi kesupermarket terdekat tidak apa-apa. Sehun pikir dia juga akan membeli beberapa cemilan dan susu cokelatnya nanti disupermarket.

Sudah sejam Sehun berada disupermarket yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, kali ini Sehun sudah membawa sekantung plastic berukuran sedang sesekali mengeratkan jaketnya karena udara dingin yang menusuk kekulitnya. "Akh, kenapa dingin sekali" dumel Sehun dengan kesalnya. Kakinya seperti mati rasa saat angin berhembus.

Sesampai didepan rumahnya, Sehun baru saja ingin membuka pintu pagar rumahnya kalau saja dia tidak melihat sosok familiar berada didepan rumahnya. Mata Sehun membulat dengan tidak sempurnya "Chanyeol?" gumamnya kaget.

Sehun semakin terlonjak saat menatap keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Tubuh basah dan bahkan masih berbalut seragam sekolah, bibir yang mulai membiru, gigi yang bergemeletuk, dan tatapan mata yang sayu. Sehun mengedipkan matanya kaget.

BRAK~~SRASHH. Pegangan Sehun pada payung dan kantong plastiknya mengendur. Dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol dilehernya dan juga suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang bahkan tertasa sangat dingin saat Chanyeol memeluknya erat. Sehun gelagapan saat itu juga "Ch-Chanyeol, lepaskan. Aku—"

"Sehun" gumam Chanyeol lirih dengan suara seraknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" racau Chanyeol mulai tidak jelas. Sehun semakin merasakan dinginnya cuaca. Wajar saja, tubuhnya kini dipeluk erat oleh Chanyeol yang bahkan basah kuyup dan payungnya jatuh dan itu membuat tetesan air hujan mengenai dirinya. Sehun mulai ikut-ikutan menggigil.

"Ch-Chanyeol, ayo masuk. Aku kedinginan" ujar Sehun susah payah melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol yang erat pada tubuhnya. Awalnya Chanyeol memang enggan melepaskan pelukannya namun saat merasakan tubuh Sehun yang mulai menggigil, dia segera meraih payung yang terletak mengenaskan dibawah kaki mereka tak lupa barang belanjaan Sehun kemudian meraih pinggang Sehun untuk mendekat kearahnya dan memutuskan untuk mengantar Sehun masuk kerumahnya.

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap rambutnya yang masih lembab dengan handuk kecil ditangannya. Matanya beralih kearah Chanyeol yang berada didepannya dengan baju santai. Untungnya Sehun memiliki baju yang lumayan besar untuknya, jadi dia bisa meminjami Chanyeol beberapa.

"Kenapa kau kehujanan didepan rumahku? Kau tidak dijemput?" Sehun meletakan dua cangkir cokelat panas dimeja dan menatap lekat kearah Chanyeol yang masih saja bungkam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Sehun?"—Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Apa….maksud perkataan Chanyeol kali ini? Dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lekaslah minum dan segera pulang. Aku akan meminjamkanmu payung dan—"SRETT. Sehun membelalak saat melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berada didepannya sambil menindihnya. Mata Sehun bergerak liar kesekeliling ruangan asalkan itu tidak langsung berhadapan dengan tatapan Chanyeol padanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dari tubuhku" ujar Sehun tergagap dengan wajah memerah. Chanyeol tertawa kecil "Kenapa aku menyukaimu?" Chanyeol menatap kearah mata Sehun, sepasang mata teduh yang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal bodoh itu? Cepat menyingkir" Sehun berujar ketus. Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming "Kenapa kau membuatku gila?" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Sehun hanya diam saja, membiarkan Chanyeol menatap wajahnya. Kali ini Chanyeol berujar dihidung bangirnya. Hidung mancung yang kecil dan begitu pas diwajahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu dan tak bisa melupakanmu" lirih Chanyeol. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. "Berhenti menggigit bibir bawahmu seperti itu" ujar Chanyeol mengusap lembut permukaan bibir selembut kapas tersebut. Sehun mendengus.

"Menyingkir dari tub—hmmphh" Sehun membelalak terkejut saat merasakan sapuan lembut dibibirnya. Matanya spontan membulat saat melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang terasa intens baginya. Lidah Chanyeol bahkan sudah berada didalam mulutnya saat itu dan membuat Sehun mengerang dalam ciumannya.

"Akhhh" Sehun meringis saat gigi Chanyeol menggigit lidah dan bibir bawahnya. Merasa udara diparu-paru semakin menipis, Sehun segera menepuk beberapa kali dada Chanyeol dan dengan tidak rela Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dengan pandangan mata yang tidak teralihkan dari Sehun.

PLAK~~ Sebuah tamparan keras dilancarkan oleh Sehun. Chanyeol memegang pipinya yang terasa panas kemudian beralih kearah Sehun yang memandangnya nyalang. "Kau…apa maumu hah?" teriaknya geram. Yang sangat disayangkan adalah kedua sudut air mata milik Sehun mulai mengeluarkan air mata dengan wajah memerah.

"Sehun, aku…."

"Aku sudah bilang berhenti menggangguku" Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai dan menekuk kedua lututnya dan menatap kosong kedepan. "Aku sudah bilang untuk melupakanku" Sehun berujar lirih dengan isakkan pelan.

"Tapi….kenapa kau muncul hah? KENAPA?" ujar Sehun frustasi. Chanyeol ikut belutut didepannya kemudian segera menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya meskipun Sehun tetap melancarkan pukulan kecil kearahnya atau bahkan menjambak rambutnya kasar namun Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya.

"Aku tidak bisa Sehun, aku tidak bisa. Kumohon jangan paksa aku" lirih Chanyeol lagi. Pukulan Sehun pada tubuh Chanyeol melemah.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukaimu. Tapi….bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk membuatmu menyukaiku? Sehun-ah, kenapa Jongin bisa? Kenapa Jongin bisa menciummu seperti itu sampai aku tidak?! Apa bedanya aku dan Jongin? Kau masih mencintai Jongin? Kau benar-benar tidak ingin memberiku kesempatan?" Chanyeol berujar lagi. Dan jujur saja, Sehun sempat tertegun mendengarnya. Itu artinya….Chanyeol dan Kris memang melihat adegan dimana Jongin mencium Sehun tadi pagi.

"Apa yang kau katakana huh? Le-lepaskan aku" Sehun mulai meronta dari pelukan erat yang dilancarkan Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dengan enggan kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun. "Sehun-ah"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Kau terlihat menggelikan" Sehun mulai berdiri dari posisinya kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja dan beralih menelpon seseorang.

"Jongin akan sampai disini 5 menit lagi. Dia yang akan mengantarmu pulang" ujar Sehun dingin. Chanyeol memandangnya nyalang, sepertinya akan sulit membujuk Sehun.

"Sehun, aku serius" Chanyeol berujar sambil mencengkram kedua pundak Sehun membuat pemuda itu meringis perih saat cengkraman tangan Chanyeol yang terasa kasar. "Lepaskan aku"

"Tidak mau"—Sehun melotot mendengar Chanyeol yang sepertinya tetap ngotot menahannya. Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari Sehun "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakana?" tanya Sehun mengalah.

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk menghindari kami?" tanya Chanyeol pelan sambil melirik kearah Sehun yang kini sudah berjalan menjauh dan mendudukki sofa diruangan tersebut, tak lupa menyesap cokelat panas yang masih terletak dimeja. Alis Sehun berkerut.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku dan kalian bahkan baru saja mengenal" ujar Sehun enteng. Chanyeol ikut tertegun. "Kenapa?"

"Kalian tiba-tiba muncul dihidupku dan kalian cepat sekali menemukan kelemahanku. Apakah kali ini kau ingin mencari tahu tentang seluruh kehidupanku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datarnya. "Kami tidak bermaksud—"

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengenal Kris lebih dulu. Dan seharusnya….kalian tidak pernah menyukaiku" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum kecut "Aku tidak pernah merasakan…."

"Kasih sayang sama sekali" sambung Sehun dengan nada lirih, baru saja Chanyeol ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, pintu rumah tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jongin yang kini tengah melepas jaketnya.

"Kau?" tunjuk Jongin kaget saat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang kini berada didepannya "Aku sudah bilang untuk mengetuk pintu dulu, Jongin" celetuk Sehun kesal sambil merampas jaket yang dipegangnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya berdesis tak suka.

"Ahh, pesananmu Sehun. Aku sudah membelikanmu cake dan ramen" ujar Jongin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi belanjaannya yang tergolong banyak. Sehun melotot sebentar "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk beli sebanyak itu, bodoh!" sentak Sehun sambil berdecak kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?" keduanya menoleh serentak kearah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya "Aku tidak punya hak bercerita padamu. Dan…bisa dibilang kami simbiosis mutualisme" ujar Jongin santai.

Chanyeol mendengus mendengarnya "Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya Chanyeol. Dan…jika kau tidak mau pulang dengan Jongin, aku akan menelpon ibumu untuk mengantarmu pulang" ujar Sehun santai.

"Yang benar saja! Ibuku diJepang" sentak Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sehun menyeringai "Ayahmu pasti tidak ada. Kalau begitu, suruh Jongin menghubungi Kris saja" ujar Sehun.

"Nyatanya kau lebih fokus padanya dari pada aku" ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil mendesis namun Sehun masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas "Sayangnya, aku tidak menjatuhkan fokus pada kau atau kris" decak Sehun dengan kesalnya.

"Hey hey, jangan berargumen disini" ujar Jongin menengahi. Mendadak atmosfer diruangan tersebut terasa canggung mendadak membuat Jongin merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Ehemm, sebenarnya selama aku belum tiba. Kalian….apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?" tanya Jongin menatap curiga kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tersentak ditempatnya. Jongin semakin menyipitkan matanya saat melihat reaksi keduanya "Sepertinya kalian merahasiakan sesuatu ya?" alis Jongin terangkat.

Ciuman.

Sial, Sehun mengingatnya. Dengan cepat rona merah menjalar dipipi pucatnya membuat Sehun harus berpura-pura mengecek ponselnya tanpa menoleh kearah Jongin yang nampaknya penasaran. Chanyeol hanya dapat terdiam dengan wajah yang menegang. "Aku akan menginap" ujar Chanyeol yang akhirnya buka suara untuk menutupi kecanggungan sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.

"A-apa?" kali ini Sehun berkata dengan kagetnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol enteng.

"Ti-tidak bisa" ujar Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya "Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Kau punya rumah sendiri. Lagian, Jongin yang akan menginap disini" ujar Sehun melirik kearah Jongin yang sempat ingin protes namun belum sempat menyuarakan protesnya, Sehun segera menyenggol tubuhnya dan menginjak kakinya.

"Iya kan Jonginnie?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum manisnya. Jongin mengangguk kikuk "E-eh, ya tentu saja" ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil—menahan sakit.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut. Tidur dengan Jongin juga tidak masalah, atau disofa juga boleh" ujar Chanyeol santai dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sofa tersebut. Sehun menatapnya jengkel dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Kalau begitu, Jongin tidur denganku saja" ujarnya. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap kaget kearah Sehun "What?" teriak Chanyeol dengan nada kagetnya.

Sehun sedikit terlonjak mendengar teriakannya namun setelahnya dia memandang datar kearah Chanyeol yang masih setia menatapnya "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Emm, aku bisa kok tidur disofa dan kalian tidur dikam—akhh" perkataan Jongin terputus saat rasa perih menjalar dipunggung kakinya. Matanya melirik Sehun yang nampak memandangnya tajam. "Errr—bagaimana kalau kita bertiga tidur bersama saja?" saran Jongin.

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak keberatan" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun menatap dua orang didepannya bergantian kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tidur bertiga dikamarku. Ingat? Hanya sekali ini saja" ujar Sehun mengalah. Hingga Chanyeol dapat tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

.

.

Sehun memandang malas kearah dua namja yang kini berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Jelas saja itu adalah Jongin dan Chanyeol, keduanya bahkan belum banging dari sana membuat Sehun harus berdecak melihatnya "Ya! Bangun" Sehun menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan dan itu diulanginya beberapa kali namun sayangnya dua pemuda itu masih saja tertidur seakan tiada hari esok. Sehun mendengus kasar kemudian—

BRAKK BRUKK "ARRRGHH" koor kedua namja itu. Sehun tersenyum puas melihatnya kemudian ikut melangkahkan kakinya melihat keadaan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang nampak mengenaskan dengan bokong nyeri akibat menghantam lantai kamarnya. "Sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun datar. Terdengar gumaman serak dari Chanyeol.

"Apakah caramu membangunkan orang seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol ketus. Sehun tersenyum kecil "Maaf ya, biasanya aku membangunkan Jongin dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Tapi berhubung ada kau….jadi yaaa aku menggunakan kebiasaan lamaku" ujar Sehun dengan nada sinisnya.

"Cepatlah bangun dan sarapan. Dan Jongin?" panggil Sehun. Jongin hanya menggumam malas.

"Cepatlah bersiap, aku harus kesuatu tempat hari ini. antarkan aku yaaa" ujar Sehun kemudian pergi meninggalkan keduanya setelah melihat Jongin mengangguk patuh. Chanyeol memandang Jongin tak suka.

"Sebenarnya hubungan kalian apa? Dan oh—ini hari minggu. Kau ingin mengajak Sehun kemana?" cerocos Chanyeol dengan mata yang menyipit curiga. Jongin menguap beberapa kali kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku mantannya. Bersiaplah, aku juga harus mengatarmu" ujar Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu berjalan keluar dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingungnya.

.

.

.

"Sampai. Kau bisa turun sekarang" ujar Sehun datar menatap Chanyeol yang kini duduk dijok belakang. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang masih tidak bergeming "Aku akan ikut" ujarnya singkat. Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kesalnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi bersama dengannya" Chanyeol melirik sinis kearah Jongin dijok pengemudi. Jongin mendecih melihatnya.

"Tidak perlu, kau bisa turun" ujar Sehun dengan nada tenang miliknya meski sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membentak Chanyeol sekarang juga. Chanyeol menggeleng lagi.

"Sampai dimana….kau ingin mencari tahu tentangku?" lirih Sehun kali ini, suaranya sedikit pelan dan bergetar namun kedua matanya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan air mata. "Pergilah. Kumohon" lirih Sehun lagi dan kali ini Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya. Chanyeol melirik lagi kearah Jongin dan pemuda tan itu ikut mengangguk mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol lekas-lekas turun dari sana dan dengan berat hati Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar dari sana.

Satu menit setelah Sehun pergi, Chanyeol masih saja memperhatikan mobil hitam milik Jongin dengan pandangan sendu miliknya. Dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini. Dia ingin mencari tahu, sayangnya Sehun tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk mendekatinya. Namun Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah dengan perasaannya sendiri, dia tetap akan memiliki Sehun apapun yang terjadi nantinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Maaf" gumamnya setelah melihat mobil tersebut menghilang setelah melewati tikungan jalan.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin khawatir sambil memandang Sehun yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup setelah melihat gedung rumah besar didepannya. Sehun mengangguk ragu "Mungkin" ujarnya singkat.

Jongin menghela nafasnya kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Sehun "Jika kau tak ingin, tak usah memaksakan. Kau bisa mengabaikan—"

"Mengabaikan panggilan grandma? Tidak tidak" Sehun menggeleng kalut dengan keringat dingin. Dia begitu takut dengan grandma namun dia terlalu lemah untuk melawannya, dia masih ingat bahwa grandmanya adalah orang tua.

"Apakah ibumu tahu kalau kau datang kerumah grandma?" tanya Jongin dan Sehun menggeleng lagi "Aku tidak mau memberitahukannya. Dia tidak akan mengijinkanku pergi" ujar Sehun dengan lirih. Jongin menarik nafasnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Ayo" ajaknya.

"Aku yang akan pergi sendiri" Sehun berujar keras kepala.

"Tidak. Kita akan pergi bersama, dan hentikan sifat keras kepalamu Sehun. Ayo" Jongin lekas-lekas menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari sana kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam mengabaikan keringat dingin yang sudah menetes dari dahinya.

.

.

"Kau menemui ayahmu beberapa waktu terakhir?" pertanyaan sinis keluar dari wanita tua didepannya. Sehun meneguk air liurnya lamban kemudian mengangguk pelan. Desisan remeh terdengar "Harus kubilang berapa kali untuk berhenti mengganggu kehidupan putraku? Apakah aku harus mengurungmu disuatu tempat?"

Sehun diam tak berani menjawab walau sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak bahwa dia begitu menyayangi ayahnya. Apakah—dia benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bahagia bersama keluarganya sama sekali? Sehun ingin menangis rasanya.

"Kau seharusnya sadar diri bahwa kau tidak lebih dari hyungmu. Kau hanyalah orang yang tidak dikenal dan masuk dalam keluarga ini. Seharusnya kau menjauhi mereka dan tidak mendatangi mereka, kupikir kau sudah tidak memiliki rasa malu" ujar grandmanya dengan pandangan tajam. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi grandma—" PLAK. Sebuah tamparan keras diterima olehnya. Sehun mengerang pelan saat merasakan rasa pedih dipipinya yang kini memerah. "Jangan pernah memanggilku grandma! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang?! Kau tidak pantas menjadi cucuku"

Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya yang kini terpejam erat. Tidak, dia tidak merasakan sakit pada pipinya tapi entah kenapa hatinya begitu ngilu saat mendengar perkataan grandmanya.

"Ma-maaf grandma. Ta-tapi aku…arrghh" Sehun meringis saat merasakan jambakan kuat dirambutnya diikuti sebuah tamparan lagi dipipinya.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Ini adalah peringatan terakhirku, jika kau sampai menemui lagi anakku, kau akan tahu akibatnya" ujarnya. Sehun mengangguk patuh kemudian sedikit tersentak saat wanita didepannya itu melepas kasar cengkramannya dirambut Sehun.

"Pergi" ujarnya dingin. Sehun bangkit perlahan dari keterdiamannya kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana tanpa mengatakan apapun pada grandmanya.

Langkah Sehun tertatih saat dia keluar dari rumah mewah tersebut matanya dapat menangkap Jongin yang masih berjalan mondar mandir didepan pintu rumah tersebut dengan pandangan khawatirnya.

"Jo-Jongin" panggil Sehun dengan suara serak. Air matanya tidak berhenti sedari tadi membuatnya kesal karena dirinya terlihat lemah seperti itu. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian memandangnya kaget. Jongin tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat, mengabaikan kamejanya yang sudah basah dibagian bahu karena air mata Sehun yang merembes. Jongin mengelus pelan punggung Sehun kemudian menarik pelan tangan Sehun agar mereka bisa sampai didepan mobil.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Jongin bertanya setelah menutup pintu mobilnya. Sehun memandang lurus kearah luar mobil dengan pandangan datar miliknya "Tampar" gumamnya pelan. Jongin menggertakan giginya marah.

"Tapi Sehun, dia sudah keterlaluan. Ada kesalah pahaman disini. Kau adalah anak ayahmu, tidakkah kau berpikir ini tidak adil?" Jongin bahkan tak habis pikir dengan jalan pemikiran Sehun yang terlalu lembut. Sehun tersenyum gentir kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku percaya Jongin" lirihnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan gusar "Tapi kenyataan sepertinya jauh dari apa yang kita pikirkan" ujar Sehun.

"Maksudmu?" Jongin bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin saja….apa yang kita kira bukanlah kebenaran yang sebenarnya" ujar Sehun dengan nada pelan dan saat itu juga Jongin tidak tahan untuk berteriak.

"Jadi maksudmu kau bukan anak kandung dari ayahmu?!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Entahlah. Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Siapa yang tahu?"

.

.

Kris menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik "Kau dari mana saja?" tanyanya dingin. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli "Mom menanyakanmu semalam" Kris membuka pembicaraan.

Chanyeol hanya menggumam pelan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping kakaknya yang kini tengah sibuk menonton tv. Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang bahwa aku bertemu Sehun" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Kris terhenti memencet tombol remote tv ditangannya.

Kris meliriknya kaku dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin "Apa maksudmu?" suara Kris terdengar dalam dan berat namun Chanyeol sepertinya tidak takut dengan tatapan Kris yang seperti itu. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Aku menguntitnya. Kau puas?" Chanyeol berujar sakartik. Kris memandangnya tak suka "Berhenti melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu" ujar Kris masih mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis "Sayangnya, kita ketinggalan banyak langkah dari Jongin. Dan aku tidak mau melewatkannya" gumam Chanyeol sambil berbisik pelan. Kris agak mematung mendengarnya kemudian memandang Chanyeol dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apapun itu, kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk menguntitnya lagi. Ingat? Kita sudah buat perjanjian" Chanyeol menyeringai melihat tatapan mata Kris yang seakan menghunus dirinya.

"Siapapun yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya, dialah yang kalah. Dan tidak ada kata kalah dalam kamus hidupku. Hyung" ujar Chanyeol dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan Kris yang masih termangu ditempatnya dengan tatapan tajamnya dan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat karena bibirnya sudah mengukir sebuah seringaian.

"Sayangnya, aku juga tidak mengenal kata kalah, Wu Chanyeol"gumam Kris dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

..

TBC

.

.

Huahahaha. Saya tidak tahu apa yang saya tulis. Wkwkwk, dibagian kiss scenenya itu lohh greget*sokpolos. Adakah yng masih menunggu ff ini? Adakah yng penasaran sama pairnya diakhir cerita? Hohoho. Jngn mikir yetthh entar galau lohh. Wkwkw.

Oke udah cukup cuap2nya, chap ini mngkin agak pnjang dari biasanya sepanjang anunya Cahyo sama Keris. Wakakak. Akhir kata…tinggalkan jejak anda dengan berupa tulisan curhatan atau apapun itu dikolom review. Saya menunggu.

Tidak mnerima bash dan silent reader apalagi plagiat.

See you in next chapt readersnimnimnimnimmmmm*muach…


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Get On You

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol X Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Chaptered 8

.

.

Sorry For Long Hiatus. Now im back~~

.

.

Happy Reads my beloved Reader^^

.

.

Kris masih setia memandang kesamping jendela kelasnya, memperhatikan beberapa anak yang berkeliaran disana, lebih tepatnya kearah Sehun yang sibuk mendribble bola basket ditangannya. Sejujurnya Kris tidak menyangka jika Sehun termasuk jago dalam hal olahraga termasuk basket meskipun tidak sejago dirinya. Tapi ini betulan, Kris adalah kapten tim basket disekolahnya.

"Kris Wu, bagaimana dengan dialog kelompok kita? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja sedari tadi" Kris tersentak kemudian menatap kedepan dengan senyum tipis.

"Maaf" gumamnya pelan. Dongjin, sang ketua kelas hanya menghela nafas. "Kau menyukai Sehun sampai segitunya" celetuk Dongjin. Kris tertawa kecil mendengarnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, dia menarik dan berbeda" tandas Kris. "Ya, dia pintar. Tapi….dia terlalu kaku dan tidak semenarik seperti yang kau katakana" ujar Dongjin. Kris berdecak mendengarnya namun masih dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Bahkan kau yang jarang tersenyum, akan tersenyum lebar seperti itu" Dongjin mendengus melihat Kris yang masih saja senyam-senyum ditempatnya. Yeahh…cinta memang merubah banyak hal.

.

.

"Sehun"—langkah kaki Sehun terhenti saat merasakan cekalan tangannya. Bel pergantian jam telah berbunyi dan Sehun baru saja mengganti baju olahraganya dengan seragam namun dia malah mendapati Kris sudah berada didepannya lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya lelah kemudian mencoba menarik tangannya, namun yang didapat adalah genggaman tangan Kris pada lengannya semakin erat. Sehun memandangnya malas "Apa?"

Kris masih saja diam tak bergeming, pria tinggi itu malah lebih lekat menatap Sehun yang kini juga menatapnya. "Ada ap—" Sehun tersentak kaget saat merasakan hangat disekujur tubuhnya. Kris memeluknya, erat. Sampai Sehun dapat merasakan deru nafas diperpotongan lehernya, bahkan beberapa kali lehernya bertabrakan dengan bibir Kris.

"Kau…kenapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada aneh. Kris tidak menjawab, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya namun perlahan-lahan dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan balik memeluk Kris sambil mengusap lembut punggung lebar tersebut. Sehun terkekeh kecil "Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya lagi.

Gelengan pelan terasa. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Errr….ini sudah jam pelajaran berikutnya. Dan…kau berniat memelukku sampai pulang sekolah dengan posisi berdiri seperti ini?" tanya Sehun heran. Kris melepas pelukannya perlahan dengan tidak rela kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tatapan lekatnya.

"Kau….tidak menyuruhku menjauhimu?" tanya Kris kaget. Sehun mendengus "Sebenarnya aku akan melakukannya, tapi kau tiba-tiba datang dan memelukku…jadi yahh" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya dengan pandangan jengah.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kris dengan pandangan seriusnya. Sehun balas menatapnya aneh "Hah?"

"Kenapa kau berubah?"

"Apa maksud—"

"Pasti karena Chanyeol kan?" Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa miliknya. Sehun tertegun saat melihatnya "A-apa?"

"Karena Chanyeol kau seperti ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan padamu. Padahal aku yang pertama mengenalmu, kenapa aku seperti tidak memiliki arti apapun padamu? Kau selalu menganggapku seenakmu. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?" racau Kris. Sehun terpaku mendengarnya. Tatapannya masih tenang namun jelas kentara kebingungannya.

"Aku tidak pernah berubah karena siapapun" gumam Sehun.

"Aku menjadi diriku. Dan tidak pernah berubah karena seseorang. Berhenti berpikiran konyol, Kris" ujar Sehun. Kris menggeleng "Aku tidak berpikiran konyol. Ini kenyataan" sentak Kris masih pada pendiriannya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti kau mengenalku, Kris" ujar Sehun mulai acuh. Bahkan pemuda itu berniat pergi dari sana saat sebelum Kris kembali menahannya. Sehun menggeram kesal dalam hati. Sungguh! Dia tidak bermaksud muncul tiba-tiba dalam kehidupan kakak beradik Wu yang selalu mengusiknya.

"Apa lag—" CHU. Sehun membelalak kaget saat merasakan benda lembut dan kenyal membentur permukaan bibirnya ditambah lagi wajah Kris yang kini berada tepat didepannya. Mata Sehun membulat dengan kedipan beberapa kali sampai dia tersadar dan mendorong tubuh Kris namun sayangnya Kris lebih menarik pinggangnya dan melumat bibirnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar hingga akhirnya dia memukul pelan dada Kris saat Kris berusaha menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hahhh hahh, sialan!" teriak Sehun geram. PLAK~~ Nafas Sehun ngos-ngosan saat dirinya menampar pipi Kris. Sehun memandangnya nyalang. Sialan dia kecolongan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" ujar Sehun kesal. Wajahnya memerah dengan bibir yang mulai membengkak. Mata sipitnya memelototi Kris yan masih saja diam ditempatnya.

"Ikut aku" ujar Kris sambil menyeret Sehun dari sana. Sehun terperanjat kaget. "Lepas..heyy apa yang akhh…lenganku. Lepas" dan teriakan Sehun mungkin tidak ada gunanya karena Kris semakin bersemangat menariknya.

.

.

.

Sehun mendengus dengan gelisah ditempatnya, matanya tetap saja menatap pintu ruang music yang tertutup setengah tersebut. Oke, bayangkan saja. Mereka sekarang berada diruang music,ah—lebih tepatnya didepan sebuah piano berwarna hitam mengkilat sedangkan Sehun kini sedang berada diatas pangkuan Kris yang tengah asik menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk lehernya. Beberapa kali Sehun mencoba bergerak untuk pergi namun lengan Kris yang melingkar dipinggangnya cukup membuatnya kesulitan saat ini.

"Turunkan aku. Astaga! Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang datang?" ujar Sehun panik namun nyatanya Kris begitu tidak mempedulikannya, dia malah menghimpit tubuh Sehun. "Perhatikan ini" ujar Kris.

Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya kemudian menengok kebelakang dan memperhatikan jari jemari Kris yang kini menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan dagu yang menyender dibahunya.

 _I wil leave my heart at the door_

 _I wont say a word they've all been said before, you know. So why don't we just play pretend? Like we're not scared of whats coming next._

 _Or scared of having nothing left. Look, don't get me wrong. I know there is no tomorrow._

 _All I ask is…_

 _If this is my last night with you. Hold me like im more than just a friend. Give me a memory I can use. Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do._

 _It matters how this ends. Cause what if I never love again?_

 _I don't need your honesty, its already in your eyes. And im sure my eyes, they speak for me._

 _No one knows me like you do. And since you're the only one that matters. Tell me who do I run to._

Kris tiba-tiba menghentikkan jarinya menekan tuts piano kemudian beralih menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu milik Sehun. "Aku dan Chanyeol sudah buat kesepakatan, Sehun" ujarnya lirih. Sehun tersadar, dia memang begitu menikmati suara berat Kris melantunkan lagu tersebut. Sepertinya Kris sangat menghayatinya.

"Kesepakatan?" Sehun bertanya tidak mengerti. "Lepaskan aku dulu" ujar Sehun namun Kris menggeleng, dia masih setia menyenderkan kepalanya. "Kesepakatan seperti apa?" tanya Sehun yang sepertinya menyerah untuk menyingkirkan kepala Kris dari bahunya.

"Aku dan Chanyeol menyukaimu. Jika kau memilih salah satu diantara kami….maka yang lainnya.." Kris menggantungkan perkataannya. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lainnya apa?"

"Akan pergi…Sejauh mungkin dan tidak akan mengganggu hubungan masing-masing" ujar Kris menjelaskan. Sehun terdiam ditempatnya, nafasnya tertahan. Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa Sehun memisahkan sepasang kakak beradik hanya karena kesepakatan konyol yang bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak mampu dan tidak mau memenuhinya.

"Aku tidak ikut dalam kesepakatan ini" ujar Sehun dingin. "Tapi kau harus" gumam Kris dengan nada beratnya. Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau. Sekalipun itu harus, aku tidak setuju jika salah satu diantara kalian pergi jauh. Kalian tidak mengerti….rasanya terpisah dengan keluarga" Sehun berdesis lirih. Mendadak pandangannya berkaca-kaca namun dia segera mengedipkan matanya kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Rasanya sangat sakit sampai mau mati….meskipun kau pikir mereka bukan keluargamu seseungguhnya. Tapi….jika berpisah seperti itu. Rasanya…menyedihkan" ujar Sehun. Kris mengangkat kepalanya kemudian memandang Sehun dengan tatapan kaget.

"Sehun"

"Aku tidak setuju. Apapun itu…jangan membuat kesepakatan yang bisa membuat keluargamu hancur. Keluarga adalah hal yang terindah yang ingin aku milikki. Setidaknya keluarga yang utuh" Sehun memandangnya dengan pandangan sendu. Mata sipitnya memburam sejenak.

"Kau dan Chanyeol sudah memilikinya…pastikan kalian tetap bersama" ujar Sehun. Kris mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sehun kemudian beralih menarik kepala Sehun agar bisa bertumpu dipundaknya dan mengelus pelan punggung sempit tersebut. Dia tidak tahu…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga Sehun, tapi Kris berani bersumpah bahwa dia membenci masa lalu Sehun yang membuat Sehun begitu terpuruk seperti sekarang ini.

"Maaf"

.

.

.

Kris memandangi Sehun yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya nampak polos saat tertidur dan itu sukses membuat senyum Kris terpatri tanpa henti dibibirnya. Kapan lagi dia bisa memandangi Sehun sampai sepuas ini tanpa bergantung foto Sehun yang dimilikinya diponsel? Sedekat ini dengan Sehun, cukup membuat Kris senang bukan main. Tanpa ada Chanyeol, Jongin, atau siapapun yang bisa mengganggu momen bersama Sehun.

Memang selepas dari ruangan music, Kris hanya dapat terkejut saat terdengar dengkuran dari Sehun yang masih setia menyender dipundaknya. Nampaknya Sehun begitu terlarut saat Kris sudah mencoba memainkan beberapa lagu dengan piano.

Kris mengangkat jam tangannya kemudian mendesah lega saat masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum jam pulang sekolah. Itu artinya, masih ada waktu lagi untuk melihat wajah Sehun lebih lama. Kris terkekeh pelan saat melihat bibir kecil milik Sehun terbuka dan dengan gemasnya Kris mencoba menutup bibir Sehun dengan mengapitnya menggunakan jarinya.

"Aw" Kris meringis saat Sehun tiba-tiba menggertakan giginya. "Ck, kau ini suka sekali menggigit orang saat tidur hm?" Kris terkekeh sambil mencubit gemas hidung mancung milik Sehun.

"Setengah jam lagi" gumam Kris sambil menghirup udara bebas.

Keduanya kini memang tengah berada diatap sekolah. Mungkin saja dengan dia datang kesini, Chanyeol atau Jongin tidak akan menemukannya. Meski Kris sedikit ragu jika Chanyeol tidak akan mengetahuinya, setidaknya setelah beberapa lama disana sambil menjaga Sehun tertidur, tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Chanyeol berada disana.

.

.

"Nggh..hoammm" suara dengungan Sehun terdengar. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba untuk membiasakan matanya terhadap cahaya yang masuk. Mata Sehun langsung berbinar saat mendapati langit biru cerah dengan beberapa awan yang menggantung. Indah sekali.

"Sudah puas tersenyum nona?" suara seseorang membuat Sehun tersadar dengan binar mata yang meredup saat mendapati wajah Kris didepannya. Sehun mendesah jengkel kemudian mendorong dahi Kris dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Bagaimana…aku bisa disini?" Sehun menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan linglung. Kris berdecak mendengarnya. "Kau ini ingat atau pura-pura lupa huh?" ujar Kris dengan nada kesalnya. Sehun mendelik.

"Apa?!" ujar Sehun ketus. Wajahnya berubah datar kemudian mengecek jam arlojinya. Seketika itu matanya membulat. "A-apa? Aku bolos?" Sehun menepuk dahinya dengan panik kemudian beralih menggigit kukunya dengan gelisah sambil melangkah bolak-balik. Kris terlihat menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkah Sehun yang jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Apa yang lucu?! Ak-aku hahh…kira-kira ada tugas apa tadi? Bisa mati jika eomma tahu aku bolos" racau Sehun dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Bolos sehari tidak apa. Lagian…hanya beberapa jam kok" ujar Kris dengan nada santainya.

"Beberapa jam kau bilang? Aku bahkan ingat bahwa aku hanya ikut pelajaran olahraga. Dan…dan setelah itu kau menyeretku keruang music kemudian kau membicarakan kesepakatan sialan itu…dan juga—aku meracau tidak jelas dan berakhir tertidur sampai aku ada disini!" perkataan Sehun yang terlampau cepat tersebut seketika membuat Kris melongo kemudian bertepuk tangan.

"Wew. Itu kau bisa mengingat semuanya" Kris berujar dengan nada mengejek. Sehun mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Aku bisa kehilangan beasiswaku" ujar Sehun begumam lemas. Kris tertawa.

"Aku bisa memberikannya kalau kau mau" ujar Kris dengan nada sing a song. Sehun menatapnya sebal.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Mentang-mentang kaya. Itu kan uang orang tua bukan milik sendiri" gerutu Sehun dengan nada pelan namun Kris dapat dengan jelas mendengar perkataan Sehun yang memang terasa menohok hatinya. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Ck, jangan mengikutiku" ujar Sehun saat melihat Kris yang baru saja bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat Sehun yang kini bergegas meninggalkannya. Kris tersenyum polos kemudian mengikuti Sehun yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya. Suasana disekitar koridor terlihat sudah ramai karena ini sudah termasuk jam pulang. Sehun mendesah pasrah, untung saja Suho sempat mengabarkan bahwa ada beberapa tugas yang akan dikumpul minggu depan.

Sehun melangkah terseret kemudian memebereskan beberapa buku catatan dan alat tulis dimejanya kemudian meraih tasnya. Wajahnya berubah jengkel saat mendapati Chanyeol dan Kris yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya dengan pandangan tajam satu sama lain.

Sehun berjalan mendekat, samar-samar dia bisa mendengar beberapa perdebatan konyol diantara dua pria jakung tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menculiknya seperti tadi. Aku mencarinya seharian" ujar Chanyeol ketus, pandangan tajamnya tertuju kearah Kris yang masih menampilkan senyum penuh kemenangan miliknya "Kenapa? Siapa cepat dia dapat. Dia tidak keberatan kok. Kenapa? Kenapa?" ujar Kris dengan nada mengejek.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, beberapa siswa dan siswi yang mengidolakan keduanya kini menatap mereka dengan pandangan ingin tahu, dan itu membuat Sehun harus menunggu agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. "Tidak bisa begitu. Karena kau-!" Chanyeol menuding dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

"Dia ketinggalan pelajaran. Bagaimana dengan tugas-tugas dan absennya?! Dia pasti akan dapat predikat jelek. Seharusnya kau tahu membagi waktu" Chanyeol tetap saja ngotot. Kris malah tidak peduli, dia masih saja tersenyum miring meski terkesan mengejek kemudian memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang.

"Hanya sehari saja, itu tidak akan memperburuk semuanya. Itu tidak masalah" Kris mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. Chanyeol lebih memandangnya dengan pelototan kekesalan. Baru saja dia ingin mencerca Kris habis-habisan, kini Sehun sudah berdiri ditengah dengan pandangan jengah.

"Berhenti. Kalian konyol" ujar Sehun acuh, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan keduanya yang serentak diam ditempat.

Kris yang tersadar kini mulai mengekori Sehun diikuti Chanyeol yang kini ikut-ikutan mengekori Sehun sampai diparkiran. Sehun menghentikkan langkah kakinya kemudian memandang aneh kearah dua pemuda didepannya. "Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Mengantarmu pulang" ujar keduanya kompak. Sehun menghela nafas kesal kemudian menarik sepedanya yang masih diparkir disana "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" ujarnya datar.

"Tidak. Kau pulang bersamaku" kali ini Chanyeol yang menyela. "Tidak. Denganku saja" suara Kris terdengar menyela. Chanyeol menggeram kesal mendengarnya.

"Tidak tidak. Kali ini Sehun harus pulang denganku" ujar Chanyeol kesal. Kris menatapnya tak suka "Tidak. Dia denganku" decakknya kesal.

Sehun menghela nafasnya sambil merapalkan beberapa doa agar dirinya bisa bersabar seharian ini. Ck, kesal juga jika dirinya harus dihadapkan dengan dua orang yang temperamental seperti ini.

"Aku pulang sendiri" ujar Sehun.

"Tidak boleh" ujar Kris dan Chanyeol serempak. Sehun menggeram kesal.

"KALAU AKU MAU PULANG SENDIRI, YA PULANG SENDIRI. JANGAN MEMAKSA" ujar Sehun berteriak geram. Wajahnya memerah dengan deru nafas tak beraturan dan itu sukses membuat Kris dan Chanyeol bungkam, tak berani berkata apapun, bahkan sampai Sehun sudah mengayuh sepeda menjauhi parkiran keduanya masih terdiam dan memperhatikan Sehun dengan lekat.

Sampai semenit kemudian, keduanya bergegas kearah kendaraan masing-masing dan mengikuti Sehun tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun tentunya. Yeahh, hanya untuk memastikan saja jika Sehun benar-benar sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat. Ck, berlebihan? Terserah. Keduanya tidak peduli.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Maaf baru update. Alsannya lumayan banyak. Pertama, krena sblum update ini saya harus update fanfic saya yang udah lama banget tidak diupdate. Kedua, pas mau update ff ini ternyata kuota tidak memadai*maklumsayamasihsiswayangbanyakkekurangan. Ketiga, minggu dpan saya ujian kenaikkan kelas dan ada juga bberapa urusan untuk tugas saya yang masih kosong atau kurang dan saya harus mengumpulkannya stlah ujian.

Saya buat ff ini juga, lagi update kilat sama bberapa ff saya. Mungkin saja sya bakalan lama updet, oleh karena itu saya mohon maaf dan mohon kpada para readers agar bisa mngerti.

Sampai saat saya baca bberapa review difanfic saya yang lain, ada readers yng komen buat ff ini segera dilanjut. Hehehe, salut buat readers yg satu itu. Pkoknya thanks buat sunbae2 atau mungkin hoobae2 yng sudah ksih semangat untk updet ini.

Skian aja cuap2nya, jadi bisa ngerti ya kalau updetnya mungkin kelamaan. Mkasih pngertiannya yaa…

See you in next chap~~ Gomawo


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Get On You

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Chaptered 9

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

"Sehunnie, jangan lupa potong wortelnya yaa"—bisa ditebak itu suara siapa? Kalian tidak akan menyangka jika itu bukanlah suara temannya. Hey, itu suara wanita dan jelas sekali jika Sehun jarang atau bahkan tidak memiliki teman wanita. Siapapun itu. Itu adalah suara ibunya. Wanita paru baya itu memang memiliki waktu lenggang dihari minggu dan itu sebabnya pula Sehun benar-benar menyukai hari minggu karena dihari itu pula Sehun bisa dengan leluasa memiliki waktu santai bersama ibunya.

Sehun mengangguk semangat "Tentu mom" ujar Sehun patuh. Kedua tangannya dengan telaten memotong wortel yang terletak didepannya. "Kentang juga?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja honey"—Sehun terkikik mendengar panggilan ibunya. Hhhh, dia begitu menyayangi ibunya. Rasanya ibunya itu seperti seorang ABG namun sikapnya begitu dewasa dengan semangatnya merawat Sehun sampai besar. Singkat cerita, ibunya adalah seorang super hero dihidupnya.

"My beauty mom, ini sudah selesai" suara Sehun sambil menyodorkan potongan wortel dan kentang yang sudah dipotong olehnya. "Yes dear, kau taru saja disitu. Sedikit lagi soupnya akan matang dan kita akan sarapan. Ah, jangan lupa minum susu" ujar ibunya mengingatkan.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Dia sudah besar, ingat? Namun ibunya benar-benar membuatnya harus rutin minum susu dipagi hari dan malam sebelum tidur. Terkesan kekanakkan memang, namun ibunya masih menganggap bahwa Sehun masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Kata ibunya, tubuhnya masih kurus kerempeng seperti orang dehidrasi tahunan.

"Jadi, pria yang bernama Chanyeol dan Kris itu teman baikmu ya?" ibunya bertanya saat Sehun tengah asik menonton tv. Wanita paruh baya itu tengah membawa sebuah piring berukuran sedang yang berisi beberapa buah-buahan. Sehun melirik ibunya sekilas. "Bukan juga" ujarnya singkat.

"Hmm? Tapi mereka begitu perhatian. Ah, Chanyeol bahkan pernah membantu mom mengangkat barang saat kami bertemu disupermarket" cerita ibunya. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ibunya memang sosok yang gampang tersentuh dengan perhatian-perhatian kecil. "Itu wajar mom, semua orang akan saling membantu" cetus Sehun datar.

TAK "Aduh" Sehun meringis kesal saat ibunya memukul dahinya, meski tidak kuat tapi tulang ibunya itu lohh yang membuatnya sedikit sakit. Sehun melirik ibunya dengan tatapan sebal "Sakit eommaaa" rengeknya.

"Panggil mommy, Sehun. Jangan eomma" seru ibunya tidak terima. Sehun memandangnya kesal "Tidak mau. Eommaaa" ujarnya bersi keras. Ibunya mencubit pipinya gemas setelahnya.

"Itu terdengar tidak keren. Mommy terdengar berkelas dan istimewa. Jadi, kau panggil aku mommy" sela ibunya tidak terima. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, terkadang dia harus menannyakan berapa umur ibunya sekarang. Tidakkah wanita tua itu sadar diri bahwa dirinya bukan seorang anak muda lagi huh?

"Baik baik…mom" ujar Sehun dan diiringi sebuah senyum puas yang dikeluarkan ibunya.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus ikuti ibumu yang cantik ini. Kita harus kesuatu tempat" ujar ibunya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Kemana?"

Ibunya tersenyum misterius. "Ikut saja"

.

.

Sehun menelan ludahnya saat mobil yang dikendarai keduanya sudah berada didepan sebuah pintu rumah yang megah. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya melirik kearah ibunya yang menatap sendu kearah pagar yang tinggi menjulang didepan. "Ayo" ajak ibunya. Sehun mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, tanpa bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya membawanya kesini.

"Mom" Sehun memanggil namun ibunya hanya diam sampai Sehun harus menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat ibunya yang tengah berbicara dengan salah satu penjaga yang kebetulan berada disana. Selang beberapa menit, ibunya tersenyum dan berterima kasih kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam mobil diikuti Sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya melihat ibunya yang nampak mengeluarkan aura dingin tak seperti biasanya, tapi Sehun hanya diam saja tanpa berniat bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ibunya sedang dalam mood tidak baik dan Sehun tidak ingin mengganggunya.

"Turun, Hunnie" panggil ibunya. Sehun mendengus tak suka. Apa-apaan dengan panggilan 'hunnie' seperti itu? Terdengar seperti panggilan untuk seekor anjing peliharaan. Sehun mencibir kesal kemudian lekas-lekas keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti langkah kaki ibunya mengarah kearah pintu depan rumah mewah tersebut yang merupakan rumah ayahnya.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ibunya mengajaknya kesini dan dia tidak pernah tahu alasannya apa. Sebelumnya ibunya begitu benci melihat ayahnya namun sekarang? Wanita paruh baya itu malah mendatangi rumah ayahnya bahkan mengajaknya?.

"Ayo masuk" suara ibunya sukses membuyarkan pemikiran Sehun. Sehun mengangguk kikuk dan ikut melangkah masuk kedalam mengikuti langkah kaki ibunya yang kini mengarah keruang tengah persis seperti yang ditunjukkan seorang maid disana.

"Tolong beritahu dia. Kita perlu bicara, ini penting" suara ibunya terdengar dingin.

"Baik"

.

.

Tap tap tap… Sehun mendongkakkan wajahnya. Suara langkah kaki beberapa orang terdengar dan Sehun dapat menangkap siluet ayah dan kakaknya yang kini berjalan beriringan mendekat. Kerongkongan Sehun mendadak kering, dia merasa gugup saat ini. Ada rasa senang menjalar kehatinya saat melihat keluarganya terlihat lengkap disini namun rasa sakit yang mendominasi karena dia sadar bahwa suasana disini sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sehun, ayo ikut hyung" suara Siwon terdengar. Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap kalut kearah ayah dan ibunya yang masih saling berpandangan. Baru saja Sehun memegang lengan Siwon, seruan ibunya membuatnya terhenti seketika.

"Jangan ada yang pergi. Kalian perlu tahu apa yang sudah terjadi" ujar ibunya. Sehun berhenti bergerak, dengan kaku dia menggeser posisi duduknya dan mengisyaratkan agar Siwon duduk disampingnya. Pria tampan yang merupakan kakaknya itu mengangguk tanpa syarat dan segera duduk disampingnya, tak lupa menggenggam tangan Sehun sebentar berusaha untuk menenangkan Sehun yang terlihat tegang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ayahnya bertanya dengan nada tenangnya. Sehun dan Siwon hanya diam saja, tak berniat menyambung pembicaraan ibu dan ayahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini lagi Junho, mereka perlu tahu segalanya" suara ibunya mendadak lemah dan itu sempat membuat Sehun terenyuh.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat"

"Tidak" ibunya menggeleng kalut. "Sehun pantas mengetahuinya. Kau ingat dia selalu disiksa grandma saat masih kecil? Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti orang bodoh begini" ibunya bercerita dengan nada serak. Sehun terdiam, sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti kenapa grandma begitu membencinya, dia berpikir mungkin dia membuat sebuah kesalahan yang fatal dan dia hanya menerima setiap perlakuan buruk yang diberikan padanya tanpa tahu apa alasannya.

"Mom…apa maksudmu?" Sehun bertanya tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya ada apa?" suara Siwon yang juga tidak tahu apapun. Kedua orang tuanya terdiam sejenak.

"Mom…apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!" nada bicara Sehun mulai meninggi dengan tatapan kekesalan yang tersirat diwajahnya. "Sehun, tenanglah" ujar Siwon menenangkannya.

"Ini semua salahku" lirih ibunya. Sehun terhenyak menatap ibunya yang kini menangis tersedu disana.

"Alasan kenapa grandma membencimu adalah….karena kau bukan anak appa, Sehun-ah" perkataan ayahnya seakan membuat waktu terhenti. Sehun mendadak kaku dengan pandangan kagetnya. "Apa?!" Siwon berkata dengan keras.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" teriak Siwon dengan geram. Sehun diam terpaku, pikirannya menerawang dengan beberapa pemikiran yang singgah diotaknya.

"Siwon adalah anak appa dan eomma. Sedangkan Sehun adalah anak eomma dan paman" ujar ayahnya dengan suara pelan. Sehun terdiam dengan mata melebar "Pa-paman?" ujarnya tergagap.

"Mom melakukan kesalahan. Grandma tahu jika mom menghancurkan segalanya" ujar ibunya. Sehun memandangnya nanar.

Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya namun suara ayahnya yang terdengar tegas membuatnya bungkam "Diam dan dengarkan!"

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Rasanya dia ingin mati sekarang dari pada hidup seperti ini. Rasanya menyakitkan saat mengetahui beberapa kenyataan yang menghantam dirinya saat ini. Beberapa tetes air mata mulai menggenangi pipinya dan langsung dihapus kasar olehnya saat itu juga.

" _Ibumu tidak mencintai appa. Tapi mencintai paman yang merupakan kakak ayahmu sendiri. Mereka berdua sudah bermain dibelakang appa dan kau adalah buah hati mereka. Sebenarnya appa berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan ini dari Grandma, namun terlambat karena grandma sudah mengetahui semuanya. Grandma membencimu karena itu Sehun-ah"_

" _Eomma dan appa akan memang belum cerai tapi kami akan melangsungkan sidang perceraian sebentar lagi. Paman akan datang dari luar negeri dan dia yang akan mengurus kalian. Sedangkan Siwon akan tinggal dengan appa diJepang"_

" _Kuharap paman akan mengurusmu dengan baik. Dia adalah kakakku dan dia adalah pria hebat. Mungkin grandma masih membencinya dan juga membencimu, tapi appa harap kau dapat mengerti karena grandma tidak akan selamanya membencimu"_

Brak! Sehun jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan tangan yang mencengkram bajunya. Isak tangisnya semakin keras dan tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang sebenarnya tergolong sepi. Hanya terdengar suara aliran sungai yang tenang. Sehun menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya, tak lupa menelungkupkan wajahnya bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu tak berarti, hatinya terasa perih dan shock secara bersamaan.

"Menangis heh?" suara seseorang yang tak asing terdengar diiringi sebuah pelukan hangat yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya. Sehun tersentak dan mengangkat pandangannya keatas, dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Ke..kenapa kau hhh disini?" tanya Sehun dengan suara seraknya, deru nafasnya masih saja tidak beraturan.

"Aku sedang bersepeda disekitar sini dan tiba-tiba aku melihat bocah yang tengah menangis seperti kehilangan ice cream dan boom aku disini sekarang" ujar Chanyeol santai. Sehun tidak menjawab, dia malah sibuk menelungkupkan wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya, membiarkan sapuan hangat terasa dipunggungnya.

.

.

"Jadi, kau menangis karena?" tanya Chanyeol penuh dengan tanda tanya. Pria jakung itu nampak sudah kesal karena Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sedari tadi. Bahkan Chanyeol kini sudah mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan mendudukan Sehun diatas motor sportnya karena Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak disana. Sehun malah menunjukan tatapan kosongnya dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol khawatir saat itu juga.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir. Sehun menggeleng lemah dengan senyum gentir. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, menaruh kedua tangannya berada dibagian samping motornya dan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan lekat.

"Kau kenapa hm? Ingin cerita?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayunya, dia tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng lemah "Bukan apa-apa" gumamnya lemah. Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kau punya masalah besar Sehun, setidaknya kau tidak boleh menyimpannya seorang diri" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun tetap diam, kedua matanya kembali berair dan sukses membuat Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Tidak. Jangan lagi, tahan air matamu itu" ujarnya. Sehun tertawa kecil "Kau pikir tangis bisa ditahan?" ujarnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya "Tidak tahu. Kupikir bisa" ujarnya asal. Sehun tersenyum kecil "Tapi bagiku sulit" ujar Sehun dengan pandangan sendunya. Chanyeol ikut-ikutan diam kali ini.

"Sulit sekali Chanyeol-ah. Kenapa aku harus ada disini? Aku menghancurkan semuanya. Semuanya" Sehun mulai meracau tak jelas, dia bahkan beberapa kali menampar pipinya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak lupa beberapa umpatan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol meringis melihatnya. Dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat Sehun yang sekacau ini, dan itu membuatnya sakit.

"Berhenti melukai dirimu, Sehun" ujar Chanyeol tegas. Sehun tidak mendengarkan, dia seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Chanyeol menyerah, dia segera memeluk Sehun dan kini terdengar isak tangis yang bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Sehun menangis histeris layaknya orang yang kehilangan sesuatu yang penting darinya. Chanyeol ikut memejamkan matanya, dia membisikkan beberapa kata penenang dan ajaibnya, tangisan histeris milik Sehun perlahan mereda. Kini hanya terdengar nafas putus-putus dari Sehun.

"Kau ingin kuantar pulang?" tanya Chanyeol dan ditanggapi gelengan lemah oleh Sehun yang kini seperti mayat hidup. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Ingin ikut denganku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya "Kemana?" suaranya terdengar serak dengan hidung merah dan mata membengkak. Kerongkongannya seakan tercekat saat itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, dia segera melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan segera memakaikannya pada Sehun. "Ketempat yang jauh dari bumi" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Kau…tidak berniat membunuhku kan?" tanyanya ragu.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya "Tenang saja, karena kau adalah orang yang paling kusayang, aku tidak akan melakukannya"ujar Chanyeol setelah dia memakaikan helm pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya menggumam tak mengerti, setelah Chanyeol berada didepannya, Sehun dengan ragu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang milik Chanyeol. "Pegangan yang erat" ujar Chanyeol membuat Sehun semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dipunggung milik Chanyeol hingga tanpa sadar Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar saat merasakan tubuh Sehun menempel dengan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sehun menggumam ketus saat melihat sekeliling, sebuah ruangan apartemen berukuran sedang namun terkesan mewah disana. Mungkin ini yang disebut Chanyeol 'tempat yang jauh dari bumi' dan ternyata tempat itu adalah apartemen Chanyeol. Sehun sebenarnya tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol memiliki apartemen sendiri padahal pria jakung itu masih sering datang kerumahnya.

"Kau berniat menculikku?" tanya Sehun sinis. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya iya, berhubung kau tidak mau pulang kerumah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang kerumah Jongin atau bahkan saja Kris bisa saja mengambilmu" celetuk Chanyeol yang kini tengah membawa dua gelas yang berisi minuman bersoda.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya melihat Chanyeol yang kini mengatur sana-sini, bahkan terlihat sangat sibuk "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol yang kini duduk didepan TV dengan beberapa koleksi film horror miliknya. Sehun mendelik.

"Aku tidak suka film horror" ujar Sehun dengan nada datarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan segera mengembalikan koleksi film horornya ketempatnya, dan kini tengah melirik beberapa susunan filmnya yang lain.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Sehun ketus. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "Sedang melakukan sebuah rencana" ujarnya santai.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya "Rencana apa?"

"Menghilangkan kegalauan Sehun" ujar Chanyeol santai. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Yang benar saja! Apa-apaan tentang judul rencana 'menghilangkan kegalauan Sehun' itu? Memangnya Sehun akan mati huh?

"Konyol sekali" dengus Sehun ketus. Chanyeol tidak menanggapi, pria jakung itu lekas-lekas berdiri dari duduknya saat layar TV lebar didepan mereka sudah menayangkan awal dari film itu. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Mau kemana? Filmnya baru saja dimulai" ujar Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol yang kini berdiri dari duduknya.

"Duduk saja dulu, tunggu sebentar" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun memandangnya bingung, namun tanpa perlawanan, dia segera menempatkan dirinya disalah satu sofa dan mulai menaruh fokusnya kearah layar TV didepannya.

"Nah" Sehun melirik Chanyeol kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah berada didepannya lengkap dengan dua cup pop corn berukuran jumbo ditangannya. Lampu diruangan ini benar-benar dimatikan dan hanya diterangi oleh layar TV. Serasa bioskop, Sehun pikir ide Chanyeol tidaklah buruk.

"Hahahaha" Sehun tertawa keras saat menonton bagian lucu. Dia tidak menyangka saja jika Chanyeol benar-benar memilihkan sebuah film bergenre horror komedi. Mungkin Sehun harus akui jika selera Chanyeol benar-benar bagus dalam memilih film khusus untuk orang yang sedang bersedih hati sepertinya.

"Pfffttt hahahaha" tawa Sehun kembali menyembur keluar sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Tawa Sehun adalah hal favorit baginya dan dia tidak akan melupakannya. Setidaknya, dengan membuat Sehun tersenyum seperti ini Chanyeol sudah merasa bahagia. Meski pada akhirnya Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang terus menyembunyikan berbagai rahasia padanya, tapi Chanyeol tidak akan marah ataupun kecewa. Mulai saat ini, Sehun adalah prioritas utamanya meski pada akhirnya dia harus bersaing dengan kakaknya sendiri.

"I will get you, Oh Sehun" batinnya.

.

.

TBC XD

.

.

Adakah yang greget dengan chap ini? kalau ada, sama saya juga xD. Oh ya, sblumnya thanks buat yang mau repot2 baca dan nunggu ff ini. Thanks juga buat yang sudah kasih review dichap sblumnya. Untuk informasi, mungkin ff ini bkalan agak lama kelarnya, singkat kata chapnya bklan banyak. Tapi tnang aja, tetap dilanjut kok .

Oh ya, bagi yang pngen nannya soal ff ini silahkan kekolom review yaaa….. author bklan jawab dichap selanjutnya soalnya author lagi ngadain sesi tanya jawab nihh soal ff ini.

Omong-omong, ff ini adalah ff pertama author dengan pairnya Chanhun dan KrisHun jadi maaf kalau rada2 aneh soal moment2nya. *authormahapahatuh.

Jadi, harap masukannya yaaa….dan jangan lupa juga follow akun wattpad author yang baru saja dibuat. Nama akunnya Gladyspark1288. *sekalian promosi wkwkwk.

Oke, skian dulu cuap2nya, See you in next chap juseyooo.

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW. DON'T PLAGIAT~~*flyingkiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Get On You

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Chaptered 10

.

.

Pagi itu Sehun terbangun dengan badan pegal. Pakaian yang dipakainya masih sama dengan yang kemarin, namun yang aneh adalah dia terbangun ditempat yang menurutnya asing. Sebuah ruangan dengan cat berwarna biru terang yang mendominasi. Beberapa bingkai foto menghiasi dinding dan juga meja. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, menatap sekeliling dan sama sekali tidak mendapati siapapun.

Ah, dia ingat. Semalam dia ketiduran karena menonton bersama Chanyeol. Namun pagi ini, Sehun tidak mendapati dimana Chanyeol. Keningnya sontak saja berkerut, menatap sekeliling.

Sehun melangkah turun dari tempat tidur, sedikit memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang memang sedikit berantakan. Tangannya mengambil ponsel miliknya yang kini terletak dimeja disamping tempat tidur hingga akhirnya senyum miris diberikannya saat mendapati puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari ibu, ayah, dan kakaknya. Hah, peduli apa mereka padanya? Bukannya karena dia keluarga mereka hancur? Sehun hanya mendecih dalam hati.

Kejadian kemarin tidak mudah dilupakannya. Rasanya dia seperti orang bodoh yang berharap jika keluarganya akan bersatu seperti dulu. Persetan dengan paman yang sebenarnya merupakan ayahnya itu, Sehun tidak akan pernah menganggap mereka keluarga. Sudah cukup Sehun dibohongi selama ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sehun menaruh hanphonenya lekas-lekas, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang terbuka dan disana Chanyeol terlihat berdiri lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, omong-omong Chanyeol termasuk baik hati karena mau membantunya kemarin dengan menawarkan tumpangan karena Sehun jelas-jelas tidak mau pulang, sekaligus menghiburnya. Sehun harus membalas budi nanti.

"Hmmm" Sehun melangkah keluar dan mendekat memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan lekatnya.

"Kau sudah memasak untuk sarapan?" tanya Sehun. Alis Chanyeol berkerut namun dia hanya menggeleng saja menjawabnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya "Bersiaplah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" ujar Sehun dengan langkah kaki menapak menuju dapur diikuti Chanyeol yang mengekorinya dibelakang.

"Sehun?" panggil Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun yang baru saja mengeluarkan daging bacon dari lemari esnya. "Hmmm?" Sehun hanya menjawab seperlunya.

"Kau tidak pergi kesekolah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya "Tidak" ujarnya singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Malas saja" ujarnya acuh. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Apa perlu aku menemanimu disini? Atau aku mengantarmu kerumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Tidak usah. Aku juga tidak akan pulang rumah, aku akan menginap dirumah temanku" ujar Sehun saat memikirkan Jongin atau Baekhyun yang sepertinya bisa memberikannya tumpangan. Chanyeol menatapnya tak terima.

"Tidak bisa, kau menginap saja disini. Tidak apa, aku tidak marah. Kalau kau mau tinggal disini juga tidak apa" celetuk Chanyeol. Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau berlebihan, aku tidak mungkin tinggal disini selamanya" dengus Sehun dengan jengah. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan raut khawatir.

"Tapi—"

"Diamlah Chanyeol, kita bicarakan nanti saja. Tunggu sampai aku habis menyiapkan sarapan" ucap Sehun sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dalam diam sambil memangku dagunya dengan tangannya, matanya dengan serius menatap Sehun yang jelas sekali larut dalam kegiatannya, memasak sarapan. Dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol harus beberapa kali tersenyum saat itu.

.

.

"Kau tidak makan?" Chanyeol bertanya saat dia sudah menghabiskan sarapannya separuh sedangkan Sehun hanya sibuk memandanginya sambil duduk menyender ditempat duduk, memperhatikan Chanyeol menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Aku akan makan jika kau sudah selesai" ujar Sehun enteng. Tak mau berdebat lebih lama, Chanyeol segera menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat setelah itu meneguk segelas susu miliknya sampai tandas. Oh ya, sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin minum kopi, namun berhubung Sehun sudah membuatkannya susu dia juga tidak menolaknya kok. Buatan Sehun memang yang terbaik.

"Jadi…kenapa kau belum makan?" kali ini Chanyeol bertanya. Sehun hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baik, aku makan" ujarnya dengan jengah.

"Kau akan pergi hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk singkat sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menunggu aku sampai pulang sekolah lalu kau pergi? Aku akan mengantarmu nanti" ujar Chanyeol. "Kerumah temanmu" sambungnya lagi.

Sehun menelan makanannya "Tidak usah. Aku—"

"Pokoknya kau harus menungguku sampai aku pulang" putus Chanyeol. Sehun menghela nafas lagi dan mengangguk pasrah. Menolak Chanyeol itu sangat sulit. Pria itu pemaksa, sama seperti kakaknya.

"Baiklah" ujarnya dengan nada datar. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas sekolah beserta kunci motornya diikuti Sehun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti saat dia membuka pintu dan itu membuat Sehun juga otomatis menghentikan langkahnya, menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang—"

CHU~~ Sehun membelalakkan matanya merasakan sapuan hangat dibibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan dibibir dan dahinya dan pelakunya adalah Chanyeol yang kini sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau berjanji untuk menungguku pulang, aku harap kau menepatinya. Sampai jumpa, dan jaga diri baik-baik" ujar Chanyeol. Wajah Sehun sontak memerah, memandang kearah Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum lebar didepannya.

"Pe-pergilah. Kau akan terlambat" ujar Sehun dengan nada gugupnya, Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Sehun yang kini sedang menundukan kepalanya pertanda malu.

"Sampai jumpa"

"Hmm"—dan setelah berdehem seperti itu, Sehun lekas-lekas menutup pintu apartemen dan segera bersadar disana sambil mengelus dadanya dan berkomat-kamit.

"Grrhhh, apa yang terjadi padaku" desisnya ketus.

.

.

Chanyeol tiba disekolahnya lima belas menit sebelum bell, itu tergolong cepat sebenarnya karena Chanyeol biasanya akan datang lima menit sebelum bell. Ah, apa ini karena Sehun? Chanyeol bahkan tidak berhenti menyapa beberapa teman sekelasnya dan beberapa kerabatnya yang lewat sepanjang koridor. Hhh, kenapa dia mendadak jadi periang seperti ini ya? Ah, apa karena tadi pagi ya?

"Kekeke" Chanyeol malah terkekeh sendiri bak orang gila. Dia melangkah santai kekelasnya dan beberapa siswi juga tak lupa menyapanya dan hanya dibalas senyum tipis olehnya. Ah, dunia begitu indah jika setiap pagi dia seperti tadi.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali hari ini" suara seseorang terdengar, itu Kris.

"Hehehe" Chanyeol hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas dan hanya dibalas pandangan aneh oleh pria tinggi yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Aku tidak melihat Sehun hari ini, apa kau tahu dia dimana?" tanya Kris saat dia melirik kearah kelas Sehun yang baru saja dilewatinya dan tidak mendapati Sehun disana. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia malah sibuk menebar senyum lebarnya disana.

"Hey"

"Apa?" Chanyeol hanya menggumam malas saat mereka sudah sampai dikelasnya. Kris memandangnya curiga.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Sehun?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Mana ku tahu, aku sibuk kemarin" ujar Chanyeol ketus—oke dia pembohong yang baik rupanya. Kris menghela nafasnya sejenak dan beralih pergi menuju bangkunya tak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum gaje mengingat kejadian tadi pagi—oh bukan hanya tadi pagi. Semalam juga.

.

Ditempat lain….

.

Sehun menghela nafas beberapa kali, dia menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca dan mendengus pelan. Rambutnya yang lembab kini dikeringkan dengan handuk kecil ditangannya. Tadi dia baru saja mencuci baju yang dipakainya dan sekarang bajunya sudah dijemur dibalkon kamar agar dia bisa memakainya lagi nanti. Masalahnya….apa Sehun akan memakai bathrobe ini sampai bajunya kering nanti? Hah, yang benar saja.

Lama berdiam diri, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminjam beberapa lembar pakaian milik Chanyeol yang ada dilemari, namun yang didapatinya adalah bepuluh-puluh pakaian formal yang berjejer rapi disana beserta sergam sekolah Chanyeol. Sehun menghela nafas, dia memang mendapati beberapa baju rumah namun itu terlalu besar baginya. Dan melorot, iewhh.

"Eh?" Sehun berseru ketika matanya menatap celana selutut yang merupakan celana renang berbahan dasar karet. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan segera mengambilnya, pandangannya beralih kearah jejeran kameja disana dan mengambil juga kameja hitam. Tak apalah meski kebesaran, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada dia harus memakai bathrobe seharian.

Setelah memakainya, Sehun kembali keluar dari kamar dan mengamati sekeliling apartemen dengan pandangan puas, yeahh dia baru saja membersihkan apartemen ini. Menyapu, mengepel, dan mengelap beberapa bagian yang kotor. Ck, wajar saja. Pria seperti Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu cara yang benar dalam menjaga kebersihan. Dan Sehun dapat menduganya dengan jelas.

Sehun bergegas kedapur, berniat mencari cemilan yang mungkin bagus untuknya karena dia ingin menonton beberapa acara diTV untuk mengusir rasa kebosanan.

"Hanya apel?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya namun akhirnya menghela nafas sambil mengambil beberapa apel dan membawanya keruang tamu.

Drrrttt drrrttt~~ Sehun tersentak. Merasakan getaran ponselnya yang terletak disampingnya. Sebelumnya Sehun melihat nama pemanggilnya mengingat dia tidak akan mengangkat telpon dari ayah dan ibunya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan mereka sekarang.

Melihat nama 'Jongin' yang tertera disana, Sehun segera menelan potongan apel yang baru saja digigitnya dan segera mengangkat panggilan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Hal—"

" _Hei Oh Sehun! Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Kau kabur dari rumah dan tidak memberitahuku apapun? Baekhyun mengkhawatirkanmu asal kau tahu. Kau dimana hah? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Untung saja ibumu belum bertanya macam-macam padaku"_ cerocos Jongin bak gerbong kereta yang tidak ada habisnya. Untuk sesaat Sehun terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan dan kata-kata yang Jongin peruntukkan untuknya. Wajar saja, Jongin berbicara dengan cepat tadi.

"A-ah, aku baik-baik saja Jong. Kau tidak usah khawatir" ujar Sehun berusaha tenang.

" _Kau dimana hm? Apa kau tahu aku khawatir sekali saat mendengar kabarmu ini? Aku mendengar ceritanya dari Baekhyun karena ibumu menemui dan menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun kemarin sekaligus menanyakan keberadaanmu. Apa…kau baik-baik saja?"_ Jongin bertanya dengan nada khawatirnya. Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Aku….tidak baik-baik saja Jongin" gumamnya lemah. Pikirannya kembali lagi teringat dengan beberapa fakta yang diketahuinya tadi.

" _Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"_

"Tidak seburuk kemarin. Intinya, sudah mendingan" ujar Sehun dengan nada pelan.

Jongin terdengar menghela nafas lega. _"Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu ini diapartemen Chanyeol" ujar Sehun dengan kerutan didahinya.

" _Hah? Bagaimana kau bisa ada diapartemennya? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"_ tanya Jongin dengan nada kaget. Sehun mendengus keras-keras.

"Singkirkan pikiran kotor sialanmu itu Jong, aku hanya menginap dirumahnya karena dia kebetulan menawariku tumpangan" ketus Sehun. Jongin tertawa kecil diseberang.

"Apa aku boleh menginap ditempatmu malam nanti?" tanya Sehun penuh harap.

" _Hmm, boleh. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus menjemputmu dimana"_ ujar Jongin.

Sehun menghela nafas "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi kesekolahku dan menemui Chanyeol? Mungkin dia bisa mengantarmu kesini. Dia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya sampai dia pulang nanti"ujar Sehun.

" _Hmm, baiklah. Tunggu aku disana sampai aku sampai, oke?"_ ujar Jongin dan dibalas gumaman setuju oleh Sehun dan langsung mematikan sambungannya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, dia terlalu malas dan benci jika dia harus kembali kerumah. Dia benci ibunya, ayahnya, atau bahkan pamannya yang merupakan ayah kandungnya. Dia benci semuanya. Mereka bukan keluarganya kan? Karena dia….keluarga mereka berantakan. Seharusnya Sehun tidak pernah lahir.

"Hhhh" dan Sehun hanya menghela nafas lagi, mendadak dia jadi kesal sendiri jika harus mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega saat mendengar bell pulang berbunyi. Dengan cepat pula dia membereskan buku-buku miliknya kedalam tasnya dan bergegas pulang sampai suara Kris terdengar dan menahannya.

"Kau tidak pulang rumah kemarin. Kau pulan keapartemen kemarin?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja sebagai balasan. Keduanya terlihat berjalan beriringan dikoridor kelas dan beberapa siswa dan siswi menyapa mereka dan dibalas deheman singkat oleh keduanya.

"Aku tidak menemukan Sehun dimanapun" gumam Kris dengan nada lusuh. Pasalnya dia tidak menemukan Sehun dikelas dan seluruh sekolah. Sehun juga sama sekali tidak merespon panggilan telponnya tadi dan tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali. Kris hanya khawatir saja jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun saat ini.

"Chanyeol!" suara seseorang menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol. Baru saja dia ingin memakai helmnya, dia melihat Jongin yang kini berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Jongin? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kris yang kebetulan tidak ada disana, Jongin tersenyum gugup melihat dua pemuda ini seakan ingin memakannya saja.

"Tatapan kalian….bisa kalian biasa saja saat melihatku? For God shake, aku tidak akan merebut Sehun" ujar Jongin dengan nada jengah.

"Tidak" sahut keduanya ketus.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Baiklah, whatever. Omong-omong, aku punya urusan dengan Chanyeol." Ujar Jongin dengan nada datar.

"Bisa kau beritahu aku alamat apartemenmu? Sehun menungguku disana dan dia menyuruhku juga untuk memberitahuku sepulang sekolah, katanya" ujar Jongin santai. Chanyeol hanya memelototinya.

"Sehun—APA?" teriak Kris kaget. Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya terlonjak ditempat.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah?!" teriak Kris dengan nada murkanya. Chanyeol mendecih dan memandangnya malas.

"Cih, aku tidak—" BUGHH.

Jongin hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya menatap Chanyeol yang kini terpental ditanah saat Kris sukses memberikan bogem mentah dibibirnya. Chanyeol meringis perih, menahan rasa nyeri yang menyeruak disudut bibirnya yang kini sobek. Dalam hati dia hanya dapat mengumpat kasar.

Beruntung hanya ada mereka bertiga diparkiran, jika tidak mungkin banyak orang yang akan heboh dengan adegan yang tadi.

"Hey hey—apa yang" BUGHH.

Jongin lebih membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba bangkit dan balas memukul telak wajah Kris hingga pemuda tinggi itu terpental ditanah.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" teriak Chanyeol garang. Jongin hanya menganga lebar menyaksikan pertikaian dari dua kakak adik itu. Saling memukul dan mengumpat.

"What the fuck! Heyy, berhenti. Ck" Jongin menendang keduanya menjauh dan akhirnya mereka hanya saling menatap tajam. Jongin mendegus melihat keadaan keduanya.

"Shit. Apa kalian anak SD hah?! Berhenti berkelahi, dan Chanyeol? Kau bisa antar kami keapartemenmu dan kita akan bicara baik-baik bersama Sehun disana" ujar Jongin.

Baru saja Kris maju dan ingin memukul Chanyeol, tapi Jongin segera menghadangnya "Shit. Sehun akan marah besar jika dia tahu tingkah konyol kalian ini" dengus Jongin. Dan berhasil, keduanya berjalan menuju kendaraan masing-masing diikuti Jongin.

.

.

Sejujurnya Sehun hanya akan bersikap biasa saja jika mendapati keadaan Kris dan Chanyeol yang baik-baik saja. Namun entah kenapa, dia malah mendapati memar dibeberapa bagian wajah kakak beradik itu dan itu membuatnya shok seketika.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" ujar Sehun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Wow, kau seksi sekali" ujar Jongin memandang penampilan Sehun dari atas kebawah. Rambut acak-acakkan, dengan celana renang yang ketat beserta kameja hitam kelonggaran yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Kris dan Chanyeol juga hanya dapat melongo melihat penampilan Sehun saat ini.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia menggeplak kepala Jongin dan ditanggapi ringisan oleh pria hitam itu. "Kalian! Jangan menatapku seperti itu" ketus Sehun kesal.

Chanyeol dan Kris tidak bergeming sama sekali, mereka hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ikut aku" ujar Sehun. Keduanya tidak bergerak ditempat dan Sehun lagi-lagi mendesis kesal melihatnya.

"Kalian dengar? Ikut aku! Wajah kalian harus diobati" ujar Sehun kesal. Kris dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk bersamaan kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Sehun yang berada beberapa langkah didepan mereka.

Sehun kembali dengan membawa kotak obat dan alat kompresan dan mendesah kesal untuk kesekian kalinya mendapati Kris dan Chanyeol yang duduk dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Kalian ingin duduk berjauhan begitu? Aku akan menyuruh Jongin yang mengobati kalau begitu" perkataan Sehun sontak membuat mereka duduk berdekatan dengan pandangan tajam yang dilemparkan satu sama lain.

"Well, aku tidak mau mengobati manusia gila seperti mereka" celetuk Jongin.

"Sebenarnya mereka kenapa Jongin?" tanya Sehun dengan nada heran.

"Well, ceritanya konyol sampai mereka berkelahi" ujar Jongin santai. Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Pasalnya dia pikir Chanyeol dan Kris bertengkar dengan orang lain. Nyatanya…

"Mereka berdua bertengkar?" ulang Sehun dengan nada kurang yakin. Jongin mengangguk malas. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Lebih dekat lagi, usahakan paha kalian saling menempel" ujar Sehun memberi instruksi.

Keduanya mengikuti perkataan Sehun dengan wajah tidak ikhlas, bahkan mereka membuang pandangan kearah lain asal tidak menatap wajah satu sama lain dan Sehun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya jengah melihat kelakuan mereka.

Sehun berjalan mendekat, dengan perlahan dia menaruh kotak obat dan kompresan ditengah sedangkan dia mulai duduk diatas pangkuan keduanya. Kris dan Chanyeol tersentak merasakan berat badan Sehun yang berpindah dimasing-masing paha keduanya.

"Well, terlihat seperti bersuami dua" ujar Jongin dengan cibiran mengejek.

"Jika kau tidak mau diam, aku benar-benar akan membuangmu ketempat sampah Jongin" ujar Sehun tajam dan itu sukses membuat Jongin membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat kalian seperti ini" Sehun mulai dengan telaten mengompresi beberapa lebam diwajah keduanya. Bahkan Kris dan Chanyeol kini yang semula menatap kearah lain, kini mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan lekat.

"Jika aku mengobati salah satu dari kalian lebih dulu, mungkin yang satu lagi akan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Jadi aku mengobati kalian dengan cara seperti ini" ujar Sehun yang kini beralih mengolesi saleb kebeberapa memar yang terletak diwajah keduanya.

"Mereka berkelahi karena kau" perkataan Jongin membuat Sehun yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kini mendadak menatap keduanya dengan linglung.

"Karena…..aku?" Sehun bertanya dengan bingung.

"Hmm" ujar Jongin.

"Apa benar?" kali ini suara Sehun terdengar datar, dia lekas-lekas berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap dua pemuda itu dengan pandangan tajamnya. Chanyeol dan Kris tidak menjawab, keduanya hanya menundukkan kepala tanpa berniat mengangkat pandangannya. Sehun mendesis geram.

"Aku tanya…kalian berkelahi karena aku?!" kali ini suara Sehun meninggi. Chanyeol dan Kris mengangguk perlahan, masih tidak mau mengangkat pandangan mereka. Sehun memandang keduanya dengan jengah.

"Jongin kita pergi" Sehun meraih ponselnya dan segera berdiri dari sana. Dia hanya merasa muak jika dia harus menjadi 'akar' dari semua permasalahan. Kenapa selalu dia yang menjadi alasan beberapa orang berkelahi? Apa Sehun memang pembawa sial?

"Pakai jaketku" Jongin melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya kearah Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri dan bergegas pergi.

Kris dan Chanyeol sontak gelagapan. Keduanya lekas-lekas berdiri dan menahan tangan Sehun dengan cepat. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa lagi?! Kalian tidak ingin menjelaskan?!" seru Sehun dengan nada marah.

"Aku yang memukulnya lebih dulu" kali ini Kris yang bersuara. Sehun hanya diam, dia masih menunggu penjelasan dari dua pria bodoh dihadapannya ini.

"Aku memukulnya karena dia tidak mengatakan dimana kau selama ini. Aku terkejut saat Jongin bilang kau ada diapartemennya, dan aku pikir Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu padamu dan aku langsung memukulnya" ujar Kris menjelaskan.

"Lalu?" pandangan Sehun kini beralih kearah Chanyeol yang mengatup mulutnya rapat.

"Aku balas memukulnya dan mengumpat. Lalu…selanjutnya kami saling memukul" ujar Chanyeol singkat. Sehun tertawa sakartik mendengarnya, memandang keduanya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa kalian anak Tk atau elementary? Konyol sekali" ujar Sehun dengan nada tak percaya.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan yang jelas aku tidak pernah menyuruh kalian bertengkar atau apapun. Jika kalian harus seperti ini karena aku…kumohon. Lupakan aku dan lupakan juga soal perasaan kalian. Aku tidak mau kalian seperti ini" Sehun menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak Sehun aku—"

"Lupakan aku….dan perasaan kalian. Kalian keluarga, ingat? Dan hanya karena aku kalian seperti ini? Lagi pula..aku….tidak menyukai salah satu dari kalian" ujar Sehun sambil membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

Kris dan Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya, memandang terkejut kearah Sehun yang kini membuang pandangannya. Kris tersenyum kecut.

"Kau…benar-benar tidak mempedulikan persaaan kami Sehun? Oke kau benar jika kami konyol, kami seperti bocah yang lucunya berkelahi hanya karena satu orang. Tapi…kau sama sekali tidak menghargai kami?" ujar Kris kali ini dengan nada sakartik.

"Aku menghargainya, tapi jika aku tetap menghargainya dan tidak bisa membalasnya bagaimana? Bagaimana jika kalian terus bertengkar seperti ini? Berhentilah Kris, kumohon" lirih Sehun dengan nada serak.

"Sehun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku tidak hanya ingin jika hanya karena aku hubungan kalian memburuk" ujar Sehun.

"Sehun—"

"Jongin, kita pergi" ujar Sehun memotong, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semuanya. Dia hanya ingin mencari waktu untuk menenangkan diri namun entah kenapa masalah-masalah selalu datang padanya. Mengenai keluarganya, dan mengenai Kris dan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa membuatnya bertambah pusing.

"Jangan temui aku…jika hubungan kalian belum membaik" ujar Sehun yang pada akhirnya melangkah pergi dari sana meninggalkan Kris dan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam ditempat.

.

.

.TBC

.

A/N :

Aihhh critanya nggak abis2. Nggak tahu bklan sampe chap brapa yeth. Hahayy…critanya dichap ini agak greget sbenarnya, wkwkw. Ada bnyak yang minta ff ini dilanjutin dan yahh….dilanjutin aja. Kkkkk, map yeth klo chap ini agak2 absurd.

Mnurut author sih pas chap ini, alurnya agak cepetan dikit. Dikit banget kok. Wkwkw, oh ya sama reader yng minta Chanhunnya dibanyakin. Author udah buatin tapi nggak banyak2 amat takut si naga marah #digebukYifan.

Oke, gitu aja cuap2nya yaaa…btw, ini nggk kelamaan kan? Hehehehe..

Jika ingin tanya soal ff ini ataupun request ff sama saya slhkan add line : gladysbetahai96. Pairnya terserah deh, mau request chanhun kek, hunhan kek, krishun kek, atau kaihun juga bisa. Genrenya juga terserah dehh. Mau schoollife, marriage life. Author pasti buat klo ada waktu. Hohoho.

Jngn lupa diadd yaaa~~

See you juseyoo in next chap. Jngn lupa kasih review yoshh ^o^


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Get On You

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

 **Happy Reading All~~**

 **,**

 **Chaptered sebelumnya…**

" _Lupakan aku….dan perasaan kalian. Kalian keluarga, ingat? Dan hanya karena aku kalian seperti ini? Lagi pula..aku….tidak menyukai salah satu dari kalian" ujar Sehun sambil membuang pandangannya kearah lain._

 _Kris dan Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya, memandang terkejut kearah Sehun yang kini membuang pandangannya. Kris tersenyum kecut._

" _Kau…benar-benar tidak mempedulikan persaaan kami Sehun? Oke kau benar jika kami konyol, kami seperti bocah yang lucunya berkelahi hanya karena satu orang. Tapi…kau sama sekali tidak menghargai kami?" ujar Kris kali ini dengan nada sakartik._

" _Aku menghargainya, tapi jika aku tetap menghargainya dan tidak bisa membalasnya bagaimana? Bagaimana jika kalian terus bertengkar seperti ini? Berhentilah Kris, kumohon" lirih Sehun dengan nada serak._

" _Sehun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" gumam Chanyeol pelan._

" _Aku tidak hanya ingin jika hanya karena aku hubungan kalian memburuk" ujar Sehun._

" _Sehun—"_

" _Jongin, kita pergi" ujar Sehun memotong, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semuanya. Dia hanya ingin mencari waktu untuk menenangkan diri namun entah kenapa masalah-masalah selalu datang padanya. Mengenai keluarganya, dan mengenai Kris dan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa membuatnya bertambah pusing._

" _Jangan temui aku…jika hubungan kalian belum membaik" ujar Sehun yang pada akhirnya melangkah pergi dari sana meninggalkan Kris dan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam ditempat._

 **Chaptered 11**

Jongin menatap sebal kearah Sehun, dia nyaris akan gila jika tiap hari harus menghadapi sifat menyebalkan milik Sehun saat itu juga. Iya sih jika dirinya cukup bahagia jika Sehun tiba ditempatnya, karena pria itu rajin membersihkan apartemennya. Namun sayangnya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa memanggil kekasih dan teman kencannya disini. Maklumi saja, Jongin termasuk sebagai playboy jadi wajar jika dia memiliki banyak teman kencan. Sehun selalu saja mengusir siapa saja yang datang kesini dengan beberapa alasan konyol yang jujur saja membuat kesabaran Jongin mulai menipis.

"Seriously Sehun, aku bisa gila jika kau mengusir Soojung dengan cara seperti tadi" dengus Jongin sambil mengambil tempat untuk tidur disofa. Sehun memandangnya datar dan tidak berselera, dia malah sibuk memainkan game digadgetnya.

"Aku hanya anti saja melihat orang yang berlovey-dovey didepanku" ujarnya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Jongin mendengus keras-keras, ingin rasanya berkata kasar-,-'. Tapi dia masih takut dengan jambakan Sehun yang tidak main-main.

"Kalau begitu pacari saja Wu bersaudara tersebut. Mereka kan mengejarmu dari dulu. Ck" Jongin berdecak kesal.

"Eumm…aku tidak yakin" Sehun melepaskan ponselnya sejenak yang layarnya sudah tertulis bahwa dia sudah menyelesaikan game tersebut dengan poin tinggi. Sehun menatap Jongin sebentar dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Aku tidak suka jika mereka bertengkar karena aku. Jadi..yaaa aku tidak memilih siapapun." Ujar Sehun dengan nada aneh. Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya, dia dapat membaca dengan jelas raut wajah Sehun saat itu.

"Kau sudah menyukai salah satu diantara mereka" ujar Jongin, Sehun membelalak namun tersenyum kaku.

"Jangan bercanda" ujarnya dengan nada datar. Jongin tertawa kecil memandang Sehun saat itu juga. Dia pikir sahabatnya ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia terkecilnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda kok. Hanya saja….aku pikir kau harus segera memilih siapa yang kau sukai. Itu saranku" cetus Jongin dengan nada yakin. Sehun malah terdiam dibuatnya, tatapan pria itu mendadak meredup dengan segaris senyum datar saja.

"Dan menghancurkan hubungan kakak-adik mereka? Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu" ujar Sehun bimbang, mengingat salah seorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya.

Jongin tersenyum simpul "Mereka sudah besar, Hun. Setidaknya kau harus memilih yang kau sukai dari pada kau tidak memilih keduanya. Setidaknya…salah satu diantara mereka bisa melepaskan dan merelakan" ujar Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk dan berdehem beberapa kali, mungkin dia akan memikirkan lagi saran dari Jongin. Dia hanya tidak tahu jika apa yang Jongin katakana benar atau tidak, dia masih ragu dengan perasaannya. Disisi lain dia ingin sekali mengungkapkan semua yang dirasakannya namun disisi lain juga dia tidak bisa jika karena dirinya, beberapa masalah akan datang dan menimbulkan beberapa masalah baru lagi. Biarkan saja seperti ini dulu, sampai Sehun tahu kapan saat yang tepat dia akan memberitahukan semuanya,

.

.

"Kau yakin akan sekolah hari ini?" tanya Jongin begitu melihat Sehun yang kini memakai seragam sekolah yang dibeli Jongin kemarin. Ingat bukan bahwa Sehun sama sekali tidak pulang rumah semenjak kejadian dimana dia tahu semua kebenarannya?

Sehun mengangguk kecil "Aku hanya tidak ingin bolos lagi. Bukuku masih ada dirumah masalahnya" Sehun berujar dengan resah. Dia berpikir akhir-akhir ini dia benar-benar seperti anak berandalan dengan beberapa hari tidak masuk sekolah, juga sering membolos disaat beberapa jam pelajaran yang sejujurnya menjadi favoritnya. Ditambah lagi Sehun ingat dengan beasiswa. Bagaimana jika beasiswanya akan dipotong atau lebih parahnya ditiadakan?! Kan bisa gawat -,-'

"Aku akan mengambilnya nanti dirumahmu" ujar Jongin. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak berencana memberitahu eomma kan kalau aku ada disini?" tanya Sehun. Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Apa kau sedang meragukan kepercayaan huh?" decaknya jengkel. Sehun tertawa pelan kemudian menggeleng saja. Dia dengan jelas mempercayai Jongin, karena Jongin begitu tahu tentangnya. Tentang keluarganya bahkan tentang perasaannya saat ini yang masih sangat terluka karena kedua orang tuanya yang selama ini menyembunyikan hal seperti itu.

"Oh ya Jong"

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan nada kesal.

"Bisa antar aku kesekolah?" tanya Sehun dengan nada polosnya.

"Shit" dan umpatan kekesalan pun dilancarkan Jongin pada pagi itu. Yang benar saja! Dia ingin sekali tidur ditempat tidurnya dan dia seperti supir pribadi yang harus mengantar Sehun kesana kemari. Untung saja sahabatnya itu manis, jika tidak…Jongin pasti sudah menendangnya.

.

.

"Tumben kau tidak buat tugas" suara Tao terdengar saat melihat Sehun yang tengah menulis salinan tugas dari Suho karena dia tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Untung saja si ketua kelas itu mau berbaik hati untuk meminjamkannya buku. Setidaknya, Suho lebih terlihat rendah hati dibandingkan teman sekelasnya yang lain yang suka menyuruhnya ini itu.

Sehun tersenyum simpul mendengarnya "Hanya malas saja" ujarnya simpel. Tao mengerutkan dahinya, agak aneh juga jika mandapati Sehun tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Padahal biasanya dia adalah orang yang paling suka dengan tugas sekolah, karena dia peringkat satu.

"Oh ya, tadi Kris mencarimu" celetuk Tao. Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dia mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kau sepertinya dekat dengan mereka ya" ujar Tao sambil menopang dagunya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan seriusnya. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Padahal mereka itu populer. Apa salah satu diantara mereka pacarmu?" tanya Tao lagi. Kali ini Sehun menatap Tao dengan helaan nafas dari bibirnya.

"Bukan" ujarnya singkat, kemudian kembali serius menyalin tugas mengabaikan Tao yang kini berdecak karena reaksi Sehun yang begitu singkat.

.

.

Lagi. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sehun hanya dapat menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ditugaskan untuk membersihkan ruang lab setelah habis digunakan. Sehun tidak melawan dan tidak berkata apapun, dia hanya menuruti semua keinginan teman-temannya. Sehun malas untuk beradu mulut, lagian kalau dipikir-pikir dengan dia berada dilab selama jam pelajaran, kecil kemungkinan dia bertemu Kris atau Chanyeol.

Sehun mengambil beberapa tabung dan juga alat-alat yang dipakai tadi, tangannya dengan terampil membilasnya dengan air kemudian mengeringkannya dengan lab yang sudah disiapkan. Suasana lab terlihat sunyi, namun samar-samar dia dapat mendengarkan suara ramai diluar karena ini sudah jam istirahat.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bekerja sendirian lagi"—Deg. Sehun nyaris saja menjatuhkan sebuah gelas kaca ditangannya saat mendengarkan suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyeruak diruangan. Sehun menarik nafasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun datar, begitu melihat sosok yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol yang kini menyender dipintu lab. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun yang kini sibuk mengelap beberapa gelas lab ditangannya.

"Apa mereka menyuruhmu lagi?" tanya Chanyeol, namun Sehun tidak mempedulikannya, dia masih sibuk menutup rapat mulutnya dan tidak berkata satu kata pun. Dia hanya dapat melirik Chanyeol lewat sudut matanya.

"Apa kau masih marah?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kemudian menahan lengan Sehun namun Sehun segera menepisnya kasar.

"Pergilah" ujarnya dingin. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penuh harap.

"Soal apa?"

"Tentangmu" ujar Chanyeol singkat. Sehun mendengus, dia benar-benar kesal kali ini.

"Bicaralah" Sehun membalikan badannya setelah dia mengelap gelas kaca terakhir. Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihatnya, kini dia bersandar dimeja lab yang kosong sembari menatap Sehun dengan pandangan lekat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau…tidak pulang rumah?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi dengan nada lembut. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia teringat lagi soal masalah keluarganya.

"Apa aku harus memberitahukannya kepadamu? Kau tahu kan bahwa setiap orang punya privasi?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sengit. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Kau…punya banyak rahasia ya Sehun? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahuinya" lirih Chanyeol dengan pelan. Keduanya terdiam dengan beberapa pemikiran yang menyeruak dipikiran mereka. Chanyeol memandang Sehun lagi kali ini dia seolah-olah menyelidiki raut wajah didepannya.

Tatapan Sehun tidak seperti biasanya, terlihat sendu dan lelah. Tubuh Sehun juga sudah kurus dengan pipi yang mulai tirus. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, dan Chanyeol mendadak khawatir. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun dan segera menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun yang masih bertautan. Sehun membelalak terkejut, dengan segera dia ingin menarik tangannya namun Chanyeol lebih cepat menahannya dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada terkejut. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, dia kembali berjalan mendekat dan segera menghimpit Sehun dengan tubuhnya.

"Me-menyingkir" Sehun membuang mukanya dan berusaha melepaskan diri, namun semakin sering dia melakukannya, dia merasa tubuh Chanyeol semakin menempel padanya.

"Kau menganggapku sebagai apa Sehun?"—suara Chanyeol terdengar berat. Sehun menoleh takut-takut dan mendongkak, sepasang mata cokelat itu menatapnya dalam dan itu membuat pipinya memerah. Mulutnya terlalu kaku untuk mengatakan satu katapun, tubuhnya seakan membeku.

"Aku harus—"

"Menghindar lagi heh?" kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar menahannya pergi. Sehun terdiam lagi, hingga matanya membelalak saat tubuhnya terasa hangat dengan pelukan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Sehun memberontak seketika. Dia hanya berpikir saja, bagaimana jika ada yang masuk kesini dan mendapati dia dan Chanyeol berpelukan disudut ruangan seperti ini? Mereka pasti akan berpikiran aneh-aneh tentangnya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, setidaknya dia tidak ingin mencari masalah lagi sekarang. Tidak sampai dia lari dari rumah, dan itu sebenarnya termasuk dalam masalah besar dan Sehun tidak mau menambah masalah lagi.

"Apa kau punya waktu sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penuh harap, meski pria itu belum melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Lepaskan" ujarnya dingin. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku" ujar Chanyeol ketus. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Tidak bisa dibohongi juga, jika dia merasa ingin mati karena malu saat Chanyeol harus memeluknya erat seperti ini.

"Tidak ada" ujar Sehun singkat.

"Mau jalan denganku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Alis Sehun berkerut mendengarnya namun akhirnya dia menggeleng.

"Apa kau sedang mengajakku kencan?" ujarnya datar. Terdengar tawa kecil dari Chanyeol, pria itu nampak tersenyum lebar saat dia maenyadari jika Sehun tak lagi menolak pelukannya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" celetuk Chanyeol.

Sehun menghela nafas "Lepaskan aku. Se-ka-rang"ujar Sehun dengan nada tegas. Chanyeol menggeleng lagi sebagai jawabannya. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" dengus Sehun mulai kesal. Chanyeol tertawa kecil "Tidak sebelum kau menerima ajakkan kencanku" ujar Chanyeol tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kau puas?" ujar Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera melepas pelukannya tak lupa menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Sangat puas" ujar Chanyeol.

.

.

"Ayo" Sehun melirik sinis kearah Chanyeol begitu dia mendapati Chanyeol berada didepan kelasnya, tanpa Kris. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung begitu seharian ini dia tidak bertemu Kris sama sekali.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat Sehun yang kini menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sehun menatapnya kemudian berjalan mendekat masih dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kenapa Kris tidak kelihatan seharian ini? Apa kalian masih bertengkar?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan tajamnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kami sudah berbaikan waktu itu. Dan omong-omong, dia sedang pergi kesuatu tempat dengan dad" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, dia kemudian beralih berjalan beberapa langkah didepan Chanyeol meski dalam hati dia masih tidak mempercayai Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Tapi, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat jujur itu cukup membuat Sehun mengangguk saja dan mempercayainya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Sehun mulai bertanya saat mereka sudah berada digerbang sekolah. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, tak lupa segera menggandeng tangan Sehun membuat pria berkulit putih itu berteriak protes saat itu juga.

"Ingat? Ini kencan" celetuk Chanyeol saat itu dan Sehun hanya mendengus kesal begitu Chanyeol menariknya keparkiran untuk mengambil motornya. Sehun mendesah kesal saat itu juga, rasanya dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak. Atau…apa dia kabur saja ya?

"Jangan berpikiran untuk kabur ya" ujar Chanyeol memperingati lagi. Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya yang baru saja mencari cara agar bisa kabur. Sehun menyerengitkan dahinya dengan bibir mencebik tidak terima.

"Siapa juga yang ingin melarikan diri, cih" Sehun berdecih kesal mendengarnya namun Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum selagi dia sedang menyiapkan motornya.

"Lelaki sejati tidak akan kabur untuk sebuah janji. Ingat? Kau laki-laki kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada merendahkan. Saat itu juga Sehun menyipitkan kedua matanya tanda tidak terima.

"Kau meragukanku ya?" ujar Sehun ketus. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia malah menarik Sehun agar lebih dekat dengannya dan langsung memakaikan Sehun helmnya.

"Naik" Chanyeol berseru setelah dia memakai helm miliknya. Sehun menaikki motor tersebut dengan wajah dongkol miliknya, ini bukan kencan sebenarnya. Lebih kearah pemaksaan karena terlihat dari sebelah pihak yang begitu tidak ikhlas.

"Pegangan ya" ujar Chanyeol begitu dia rasa Sehun sudah menaikki motornya. Sehun mengangguk malas dan dengan enggan dia berpegangan dibahu lebar milik Chanyeol diikuti decakkan kekesalan dari Chanyeol saat itu juga.

"Pegang dipinggang" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Sehun mendengus.

"Jangan mengaturku" gumam Sehun datar. Chanyeol menyeringai saat itu juga, dia dengan cepat menggas motornya dan hampir saja Sehun terjungkal kebelakang jika dia tidak segera memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Sialan kau!" dan itu teriakkan Sehun diikuti tawa menderai dari Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya motor milik Chanyeol sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah, diikuti sebuah mobil hitam yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Besok giliranku. Tunggu aku Sehun"—dan itu sosok Kris, yang kini tengah berada dijok belakang, mengikuti kemana motor yang membawa Sehun dan Chanyeol pergi membelah keramaian kota saat itu.

Kris tersenyum kecil "Sesuai perjanjian kan? Wu Chanyeol?" gumamnya

.

.

"Kita makan dulu ya?" Chanyeol menghentikan motornya didepan sebuah kafetarian. Sehun mengangguk setuju kemudian turun dari motor diikuti Chanyeol yang kini menggandengnya dengan posesif. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya kemudian menyikut perut Chanyeol sampai gandengan keduanya terlepas. Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan menggandengku seperti itu" cetusnya dingin. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju saja, dia dapat melihat pandangan Sehun yang sangat tidak mengenakan.

"Duduklah, biar aku yang pesankan" ujar Chanyeol begitu Sehun duduk ditempatnya. Sehun mengangguk saja.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Samakan denganmu saja" ujar Sehun singkat. Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian segera menuju kearah salah satu staff disana dan terlihat berbincang sebentar dengannya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, namun dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan pandangan yang mengarah keluar kafe.

.

.

"Ka-kau bercanda?" Sehun memelototi beberapa macam hidangan makanan didepannya. Dia melirik kearah Chanyeol lagi.

"Kenapa banyak sekali?" tanya Sehun—lebih tepatnya sebuah pertanyaan protes darinya. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku suka semua menu disini, jadi…aku pesan saja semuanya. Kau bilang samakan denganku saja kan? Jangan khawatir, aku yang akan membayarnya" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum gelinya. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal namun dia tetap memakan makanan tersebut dengan pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit, beda dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu menghayati acara makannya. Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum memandanginya, sebuah senyum diam-diam dan segera hilang dalam sekejap.

.

.

"Jadi, maksudmu seharian kita akan naik ini?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kagetnya, menatap sebuah perahu berukuran sedang dengan bentuk angsa berwarna putih. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan, dia mengangkat sebuah gitar kecil (lebih tepatnya sih ukulele*kyak di exo firstbox eps 1. Tau kan? Hehe) ditangannya.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang, lihat? Kelihatannya ramai" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk beberapa orang yang sibuk bercengkrama dengan menaikki perahu tersebut ditengah danau. Sehun mengangguk pasrah saja. Dengan hati-hati dia menaikki perahu tersebut saat Chanyeol menuntunnya dengan lembut.

Keduanya kini mengayuh sebuah pedal dibawah perahu tersebut dengan semangat, hingga sampai ketengah dengan Chanyeol yang sibuk memainkan alat music ditangannya diiringi suara halus Sehun yang terdengar samar-samar dan menyanyikan beberapa buah lagu.

 _You'll always be a part of me. Im part of you indefinitely_

 _Boy don't you know you cant escape me. Ouh darling, cause you'll always be my baby~~_

 _And we'll linger on. Time cant escape a feeling this strong. No way you're never gonna shake me._

 _Ooh darling, cause you always be my baby~~_

"Hahaha" keduanya tertawa lebar setelahnya, menghabiskan sisa waktu keduanya dengan beberapa nyanyian ditengah danau diatas perahu.

Well ini terlihat seperti bukan kencan yang sempurna sebenarnya, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar berharap jika ini akan membuat Sehun terkesan dengan kencan hari ini. Besar harapan milik Chanyeol agar Sehun memilihnya….saat nanti.

.

.

 **TBC xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Maapin saya kalo chap ini kyaknya nggk srek banget. Author habis ide juga sihxD. Wkaka, maaf ya kalo krang memuaskan. Author usahakan chap dpannya lbih baik dari ini.

Dan mkasih untuk smua reviewnya dichap sblumnya. Author syang kaliaaannn *awww. Thanks buat dukungannya. Oh ya bagi yang nyari line nggk ada…masa sih nggk ada? Coba dites lagi cari idnya.

Id line author : gladysbetahai96, readers yang lain dapet kok. Nanti dicoba lagi yaa ;), kalo udah dpet silahkan krim pesan. Hehe.

Oh ya author ada pmberitahuan baru nih, bagi yng pengen tahu soal fanfic terbaru author (rncanannya author mau bkin fanfic baru setelah ff ini end castnya udah ganti juga tapi masih blum ditentukan). Dan info soal ff ini bisa didapatkan di akun instagramnya author. Tapi itu bukan akun pribadi author, itu akun khusus buat reader author yng pngen tahu soal klnjutan ff author yng lainnya. Disitu juga readersnim bisa tahu kapan author bklan update ff.

Akunnya : _gladysb

Silagkan dicari aja yaa juga follow *nggk maksa sih tapi diusahakan. Wkwkw.

Oh ya, klian juga bisa request ff diakun itu klau mslnya klian nggk pake line^^. Author respon kok.

Itu aja yaa cuap2nya, jngn lupa direview yaa dichap ini.

Smpai ketemu di chap slnjutnya^^


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Get On You

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Sorry for late update

.

Leave a review!

.

Chaptered 12

.

Ini hari ketiga dia menginap diapartemen Jongin, meski sebenarnya Sehun cukup merasa tidak enak hati saat itu. Tapi Jongin sudah membicarakan hal ini dengannya, Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Sehun menginap lebih lama lagi. Sekalian Jongin tidak perlu membersihkan lagi apartemennya, cih. Dasar malas.

Hari ini Sehun harus menjalani kegiatannya lagi, bersekolah. Untungnya Jongin sudah mengambil beberapa buku miliknya dirumah selagi ibunya pergi. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya beberapa kali, dia sungguh tidak peduli dengan keadaan keluarganya yang sedang kacau. Sehun hanya ingin menyendiri dulu, itu saja. Kebenaran yang diterimanya itu benar-benar memukul telak dirinya. Sakit hati, kecewa, dan marah benar-benar mendominasi hatinya.

"Tidak usah memikirkan hal lain, oke? Cepatlah bersiap dan aku akan mengantarmu kesekolah. Aku punya jadwal kuliah pagi ini" ujar Jongin begitu melihat Sehun yang sedang melamun sambil memegang buku miliknya dikamar.

Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk, dia segera bergegas memasukkan buku-buku miliknya ditas, lalu bergegas mengikuti Jongin keluar apartemen. Setidaknya, Sehun masih memiliki sahabat yang perhatian dengannya, bukan?

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit sampai disekolah, Sehun memasuki kelasnya dengan tenang dan terkejut saat mendapati Kris yang kini tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, dia dapat melihat tatapan sedih dari pria itu meski kini Kris sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya langsung. Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan nada merengek. Sehun mendesis risih mendengarnya, ditambah beberapa orang disana terlihat menatap keduanya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Ingat bukan bahwa Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian?

"Berhenti bersikap konyol, Kris" ujar Sehun dengan dengusan kesalnya. Kris terkekeh, pria yang memiliki tinggi beberapa senti dengannya itu terlihat menggandeng tangannya dari sana tanpa mempedulikan protes yang dikeluarkan Sehun saat ini.

Satu menit kemudian, keduanya sudah sampai diujung koridor sekolah yang sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang disana karena ini masih tergolong pagi sebelum bell pelajaran berbunyi. Sehun mendengus kesal begitu Kris melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Apa yang—uh? Ada apa denganmu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada khawatir begitu melihat tatapan sendu milik Kris yang diperlihatkan padanya. Kris tertawa kecil, mirip seperti sebuah tawa paksaan darinya.

"Aku harap kau tidak menolaknya. Apa kau ada waktu nanti?" tanya Kris dengan wajah penuh harap. Sepersekian detik Sehun hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa sedikit aneh dengan kelakuan Kris. Oh tidak…Chanyeol juga.

Sehun menyipitkan kedua matanya curiga melihatnya. "Kalian tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada curiga miliknya. Untuk sesaat Kris hanya terdiam, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak, jadi? Kau ada waktu pulang nanti?" tanya Kris lagi. Sehun sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi melihat wajah Kris yang terlihat agak berbeda dan lemas, Sehun hanya mengangguk saja untuk menyanggupi.

"Ah, terima kasih" wajah Kris mendadak berbinar, dia dengan girang berjalan menjauh dari Sehun namun Sehun lekas-lekas menghentikannya dan menghalanginya.

"Ada apa?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Tidak terjadi sesuatu kan?...ak-aku..em kau hanya aneh saja. Itu membuatku khawatir" ujar Sehun dengan raut wajah yang memancarkan jelas kekhawatirannya karena sikap Kris yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kris tersenyum simpul.

"TIdak ada apa-apa. Sungguh! Jadi, kita akan kencan kan nanti?" Kris terlihat mengerling nakal kearahnya dan dibalas cibiran kesal dari Sehun saat itu juga.

"Cih, dasar" ujar Sehun yang kini langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih saja memasang senyum lebar sambil melihatnya.

.

.

Ini aneh. Tentu saja, Sehun harus bingung mengatakan apa. Dia benar-benar tidak mendapati Chanyeol dimanapun. Seperti Kris yang menghilang kemarin. Inginnya sih Sehun berprasangka buruk, namun entah kenapa dia masih saja bungkam untuk seharian ini.

Hal yang ditemuinya tidak jauh beda dari beberapa hari, kerap kali beberapa siswa menyuruhnya ini itu tanpa penolakkan sama sekali. Sehun sama sekali tidak berubah, dan dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun tersentak saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. ZiTao—pria cina itu akhir-akhir ini begitu penasaran dengannya dan jujur saja itu membuat Sehun sedikit risih dengan hal itu.

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya lalu menggeleng pelan "Tidak apa, hanya mengantuk saja" ujar Sehun pelan. Tao tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping Sehun saat itu.

"Ah, baguslah. Wajahmu itu terlihat tersiksa sekali, seperti mengalami banyak masalah loh" celetuk Tao. Sejenak Sehun terdiam dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana. Begitukah? Apa terlihat jelas seperti itu? Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum miris. Berapa banyak sebenarnya masalahnya? Tidak banyak, hanya saja itu terlalu rumit.

"Hmm, begitukah?" gumam Sehun pelan lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membacanya yang sempat tertunda.

Koridor sekolah mulai sepi, beberapa orang yang kini menerima pelajaran tambahan sudah masuk kekelasnya dan untungnya Sehun tidak mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan karena nilainya yang tinggi. Oh, apakah Sehun harus berbangga diri sekarang? Tidak juga, bulan lalu hampir saja Sehun kehilangan beasiswanya. Dan untungnya, Sehun dapat bernegoisasi saat itu.

Sehun melangkah keluar dari kelasnya, memperhatikan dengan seksama koridor sekolah yang sepi, dia sempat mendesah kesal saat tidak mendapati Kris, sampai akhirnya dia dapat melihat dengan jelas Kris yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah pelan kearahnya sambil menenteng sebuah benda asing ditangannya. Sehun hanya dapat mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti melihat sebuah kantong plastic besar yang dibawa oleh Kris sedari tadi.

"Lama menunggu?" itu pertanyaan Kris saat pria kelebihan tinggi itu sampai didepannya. Dengan kikuk Sehun hanya menggeleng saja mendengarnya. Kris tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo" ujar Kris semangat lalu menggandeng Sehun keluar dari area sekolah menuju parkiran. Diparkiran pun, Sehun tidak mendapati motor milik Chanyeol yang biasanya terparkir. Sehun mencoba untuk tidak peduli, mungkin dia harus menghubungi Chanyeol untuk bertanya kenapa pria yang satu itu tidak sekolah. Apa dia punya masalah ya?

"Masuklah, kita harus cepat loh" ujar Kris. Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat lalu segera menaikki mobil milik Kris dan segera melesat dari area sekolah menuju tempat yang Kris sudah tentukan yaitu …

Apartemen Kris sendiri.

Sehun hanya menyerengit bingung. Kris dan Chanyeol jelas saja mempunyai apartemen yang berbeda meskipun keduanya kakak beradik. Luasnya sama dengan apartemen milik Chanyeol, hanya saja jarak dari apartemen keduanya cukup jauh kalau dipikir-pikir.

"Duduklah" ujar Kris. Sehun menurut saja, dia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibantal sofa dengan rileksnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi?" tanya Kris begitu melihat Sehun yang masih asik-asiknya menutup matanya. Sehun segera menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Kris dengan pandangan aneh.

"Tidak usah" ujar Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Kris terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun yang terkesan sakartik.

"Ganti saja bajumu. Lagian, kau akan gerah jika masih memakai seragam" celetuk Kris. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. Baru saja dia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara bahwa dia tidak membawa baju ganti, namun Kris segera memotongnya.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat kok, dan oh ya aku juga punya beberapa baju ganti yang sepertinya pas untukmu" ujar Kris. Sehun mendelik, namun akhirnya dia hanya mengikuti apa saja yang Kris perintahkan karena dia sedang malas untuk melakukan beberapa argument dengan Kris saat ini.

"Hmm" Sehun segera melangkah pergi menuju lemari pakaian milik Kris tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya Sehun sudah masa bodoh dengan sopan-santun yang dia punya. Dia hanya terlalu malas untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

Tepat setelah lima belas menit Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dan telah memakai baju santainya. Kris menggigiring Sehun menuju dapurnya saat melihat Sehun yang sedang sibuk duduk diruang tamu dengan baju santai yang sudah dipilihnya. Sehun hanya menggerutu saat itu juga melihat Kris yang sepertinya ngotot sekali untuk menyuruhnya memasak.

"Masakan sesuatu. Ya ya ya?" ujar Kris. Sehun mendengus kesal mendengarnya dengan pandangan melirik sinis kearah Kris yang berdiri diseberang pantry dapur sambil menopang dagu.

"Kau kenapa huh? Masak sendiri saja tidak mau" cerca Sehun kesal. Kris tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Hanya rindu masakanmu saja"tukas Kris masih setia memandang Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya. Sehun tergelak mendengarnya, namun dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran dan tetap mengeluarkan beberapa bahan-bahan makanan yang akan dia siapkan setelah sebelumnya dia selesai memakai apron berwarna biru laut milik Kris.

"Tunggu disana, kau seperti orang bodoh jika berdiri disitu" decih Sehun sinis melihat Kris yang masih setia berdiri diseberang.

Kris tertawa kecil "Uh-huh. Aku akan menunggumu, princess" ujar Kris dengan nada santai. Sehun membelalak dengan kerutan dalam didahinya.

"Hey! Aku laki-laki! Ingat?! Aku berbatang!" ketus Sehun dengan bibir yang mencibir kesal beberapa kali disertai tawa membahana dari Kris yang sepertinya bahagia sekali menggodanya. Huh, princess katanya? Enak saja! Sehun tidak akan pernah terima jika ada orang yang mengatainya princess. Apalagi itu Kris.

.

Tepat saat Kris menghabiskan makanannya dengan Sehun. Seperti biasa, Sehun selalu makan dengan porsi yang sedikit, dan Kris sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan porsi makan Sehun. Inginnya memaksa Sehun makan lebih banyak, namun dia takut jika perut Sehun akan kembung jika makan terlalu banyak. Uh…tubuh Sehun tidak kurus-kurus amat kok.

"Sehun…kau ingin main game tidak?" Kris datang sambil membawa berbungkus-bungkus cemilan dan juga beberapa kaleng soda ditangannya. Sehun hanya dapat melongo melihatnya. Sejak kapan Kris membeli snak sebanyak itu?

"Aku tahu kau suka main game" celetuk Kris sambil menaruh semua cemilan ditangannya diatas meja lalu menyodorkan sekaleng minuman soda dingin kearah Sehun dan langsung diterima oleh pemuda itu.

"Uhh..lumayan" ujar Sehun.

"Nah..kalau begitu ayo kita main. Dan—oh tunggu! Aku punya ide" ujar Kris. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung begitu dia melihat Kris yang kini beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali lagi membawa sebuah tempat bedak bayi. Kening Sehun semakin berkerut bingung.

"Yang kalah harus mengoleskan bedak ini kewajahnya" ujar Kris dengan senyum kecilnya. Sehun tertawa kecil. Ini terlihat kekanakkan, tapi sepertinya boleh juga untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"Oke"

.

.

"Hahahaha…lihat wajahmu Kris. Kau seperti badut" Sehun tertawa keras melihat wajah Kris yang dipenuhi bedak. Kris memandangnya dengan wajah tertekuk tidak terima.

"Wajahmu juga banyak bedak" tudingnya kesal. Sehun menghentikan tawanya lalu merebut kaca kecil yang dipegang oleh Kris dan setelahnya wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi datar dan merah padam. Kris hanya dapat tertawa meledek melihatnya.

Sehun hanya facepalm. Oke, dia badut kedua.

"Ayo berfoto" Kris menarik Sehu agar lebih dekat dengannya dan itu membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget sambil membelalakan matanya dan menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak tidak. Hey! Ini memalukan" sentak Sehun kesal namun sayangnya Kris tidak begitu peduli dengan hal itu. Kris malah semakin gencar menarik Sehun dan membujuknya dengan berbagai bujuk rayu ini itu.

Tak sampai lima menit, Sehun sudah menyerah. Kris benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia hanya memasang wajah tertekuknya saat Kris mengangkat tinggi-tinggi smartphonennya dan mau tak mau Sehun harus tersenyum dan melakukan berbagai pose disana lengkap dengan wajah keduanya yang dipenuhi beberapa bekas bedak disana sini.

"Nahh….hasilnya bagus semua" ujar Kris sambil mengusap beberapa kali layar ponselnya. Ditangannya sudah ada handuk yang membersihkan wajahnya dan Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Oh ya Sehun" panggil Kris.

"Hmm" Sehun hanya berdehem bosan.

"Aku senang hari ini, bisa bersamamu seharian ini" ujar Kris dengan nada pelan. Sehun menghentikan usapan handuk diwajahnya dan beralih memandang Kris dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau aneh hari ini, Kris" ujar Sehun.

Kris mengulas senyum simpul dibibirnya. Dia berdehem pertanda setuju. Dia aneh hari ini, dia sedih hari ini, dia terluka hari ini, dan dia….merasa pengecut hari ini.

"Aku mengajakmu hari ini karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu Sehun" perkataan Kris sukses membuat Sehun menegang. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Kris yang duduk bersimpuh dibawah sofa yang didudukinya.

"Apa itu?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku akan pergi dan tidak tinggal lagi disini. Dan—"

"A-apa?" Sehun hanya mematung mendengarnya. Kris menghela nafas lagi, berniat untuk menundukan wajahnya namun telapak tangan Sehun lekas-lekas menangkup wajah Kris tersebut. Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas, tatapan Kris yang begitu sendu untuknya.

"Apa maksudmu Kris?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Aku akan melanjutkan studiku di Kanada. Aku tidak bisa disini lagi Sehun, aku pikir aku harus menjauh. Keberadaanku disini hanya menghambat hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol. Aku sudah tahu dari awal jika kau hanya melihat Chanyeol bukan aku. Seharusnya aku pergi dan tidak berpura-pura bodoh selama ini" Kris menelan berat ludahnya saat mengatakannya. Kenyataan pahit menghampiri dirinya secepat ini. Dia sadar bahwa Sehun sudah menolaknya secara tidak langsung. Bukan dari mulut Sehun, tapi langsung dari sikap Sehun terhadapnya.

Sehun mendengar perkataan Kris dengan seksama, dia hanya dapat mematung disana tanpa berkata apapun.

"Aku tahu kau akan memilih Chanyeol pada akhirnya, kami sama-sama mencintaimu dan itu tidak akan mungkin jika kau harus memilih keduanya. Aku hanya berpikir realistis Sehun, aku tidak mungkin memaksamu untuk memilihku. Meski kau akan menyangkal sekeras mungkin jika kau bilang kau tidak memilih Chanyeol….itu tidak berguna karena hatimu benar-benar sudah memilihnya" ujar Kris.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak. Dengarkan aku, Sehun" kali ini Kris menggenggam tangannya erat dan lembut. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah tentang ini. Sejak dulu ayahku memang merencanakan studiku, jadi ini sepenuhnya bukan kesalahanmu. Kau memilih Chanyeol, itu artinya kau harus benar-benar ada disampingnya dan jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian. Yeahh…meskipun aku merasa sedih untuk hal ini. tapi aku tidak egois" Kris mengangkup wajah Sehun, mencoba untuk kembali merelakan orang sudah dicintainya. Kris tersenyum simpul.

"Untuk masalah keluargamu…aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur tapi percayalah Sehun…kau tidak bersalah atas semua ini. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri….ini diluar kuasamu. Jadi…jangan pernah menganggap dirimu sebagai suatu biang masalah. Kau tidak seperti itu, mengerti?" Kris memandang dalam matanya. Sehun mengangguk lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Setelahnya….dia segera memeluk Kris yang berada didepannya dan mulai terisak.

Kris hanya dapat membalas pelukan Sehun….Sebuah pelukan terakhir baginya…karena dia tidak dapat memiliki Sehun seutuhnya.

Sebelumnya Kris berpikir, seharusnya Sehun memilihnya karena Kris adalah orang pertama yang menemukan Sehun sebelum Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa Sehun memilih Chanyeol? Kris tidak pernah mengerti hal ini. Tapi…dia bukanlah orang yang egois. Kebahagiaan Sehun adalah utama untuknya meski pada akhirnya dia akan terluka untuk kesekian kalinya karena dia tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Sehun.

Dan pada akhirnya…..dia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Kecuali sebuah batas hubungan, yang disebut sebagai sahabat.

.

Sehun memandang lagi kearah Kris dengan gugup. Mereka tidak lagi berada diapartemen milik Kris tapi sekarang berada didepan gedung apartemen milik Chanyeol. Sehun menghela nafas beberapa kali dengan jantung yang berdentum cepat.

"Kau gugup huh? Payah" Kris meledek kearahnya. Sehun hanya mendelik kesal mendengar perkataan Kris yang terkesan semena-mena. Enak saja dia disebut gugup. Tapi…uhh benar juga sih. Sehun gugup setengah mati jika dia berkunjung diapartemen milik Chanyeol. Ck.

"Cepat keluar Sehun! Aku harus pergi bertemu dengan ayahku dan mengurus kepindahanku" decak Kris kesal. Sehun mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Iya iyaaa..bawel" Sehun menarik tas miliknya lalu turun dengan perlahan dari mobil milik Kris dengan wajah jengkel setengah mati.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" Sehun memandangnya datar, melihat Kris yang masih setia berada didepan gedung tanpa menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari sana.

Kris menyeringai "Well, aku mengawasimu. Siapa tahu kau kabur dan tidak berani pergi kesana" ujar Kris dengan wajah watados. Sehun mengerang jengkel mendengarnya, dan saat itu pula dia merasa terlecehkan sebagai laki-laki.

Oh ya, untu informasi laki-laki selalu memegang janjinya. Dan Sehun tidak akan mungkin kabur dari sana. Cih, dia itu gugup dan bukan berarti takut. Enak saja Kris bilang dia akan kabur.

"Ish…terserahmu" Sehun berdecak dengan suara judesnya lalu dengan wajah sangat tertekuk, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung apartemen milik Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Kris yang masih memandanginya lekat dengan senyum miris.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Sehun…dan pastinya akan butuh waktu lama jika aku harus melupakanmu" lirih Kris lagi sebelum akhrinya dia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Menembus udara dingin kota yang seakan mengejeknya dengan semua kegagalan yang didapatinya.

.

.

Sehun menatap pintu tersebut dengan ragu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa perlu dia menekan bell…atau dia mengetuk saja…atau tidak kedua-duanya? Sehun menghela nafas, jantungnya sudah berdentum cepat lebih dulu dengan wajah gelisah.

Beruntung tidak ada orang yang melewati koridor tersebut jadi tidak ada yang akan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan aneh.

Tap Tap Tap

"Sehun?" suara seseorang membuat Sehun terperanjat. Kepalanya menoleh, dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya lengkap dengan beberapa tas jinjing ditangannya. Sehun menahan nafasnya gerogi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Apa Sehun perlu menyapanya dan menanyakan kabar? Atau dia harus tersenyum dan memasang wajah datar? Atau pilihan terakhirnya adalah…kabur dari sini dengan segudang alasan yang sudah ada diotaknya? Ouh..kenapa Sehun mendadak jadi blank ya?

"Ayo masuk" Chanyeol sudah berada didepannya dengan senyum lebarnya. Sehun menoleh kikuk dan mengangguk tanpa suara. Setelah melihat Chanyeol mengetikan beberapa password untuk apartemennya, kini Sehun sudah berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol yang berada didepannya.

"Ingin minum apa?" tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat Sehun yang sudah duduk dengan nyamannya diruang tengah. Sehun mengadah dan memandang Chanyeol dalam diam…hingga tanpa sadar wajahnya memanas seketika dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dari dahinya.

"A-ah…tidak usah" ujar Sehun canggung.

Lama terdiam, Chanyeol kin melangkah mendekat sambil menempatkan posisinya berlutut dan mengadah bermaksud untuk memandang wajah Sehun diatasnya.

"Ada apa? Kau punya masalah?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Sehun hanya mengatupkan kedua bibirnya. Aura diruangan ini terlalu canggung untuknya…dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya yang seakan terasa tercekat. Dia rasa akan konyol jika dia mengatakan hal semacam ' _hey Chanyeol, ayo pacaran. Aku sudah memilihmu karena aku suka padamu'_ eww.. Sehun bukanlah tipikal tidak tahu malu.

"Kris sudah menemuimu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sehun mengangguk dalam diam.

"Dia mengatakan semuanya tentang kepindahannya?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi dan lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi apa pilihanmu? Aku ingin mendengar hal itu langsung darimu" dan inilah yang Sehun takutkan. Dia harus bilang apa? Sehun menatap kesegalah arah.

"Aku memilihmu. Karena aku…aku...menyukaimu?" Sehun beralih bertanya kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah anehnya. Dalam hati dia merutukki mulutnya. Apa susahnya sih mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Chanyeol? Huh.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah, dia memeluk Sehun setelahnya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sehun yang seakan menjadi candunya. Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan beralih memeluk Chanyeol tak kalah erat.

"Terima kasih…sudah memilihku Sehun-ah. Aku tidak berjanji jika kau akan terus bahagia denganku setiap hari. Tapi….aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan atau melepaskanmu" ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk dalam diam. Rasa bahagia melingkupi hatinya saat merasakan pelukan hangat dari seorang Chanyeol, tak bisa dipungkini bahwa dia sekarang merasa bahagia.

"Berjanjilah"

"Ya, aku janji" dan setelahnya Chanyeol berkata mantap tanpa ada pemaksaan sama sekali.

"Kau bisa ceritakan apapun padaku, aku janji akan merahasiakannya. Kau bisa percaya padaku" Chanyeol berujar sambil tersenyum kecil. Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan ragu. Dia berniat menceritakan mengenai permasalahan keluarganya.

"Jika kau tidak mau…"

"Uh oke…aku akan menceritakannya" Sehun tersenyum simpul. Dia butuh beberapa saran saat ini. jadi, tidak ada salahnya bukan jika dia berbagi dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menjadi ehmm kekasihnya?

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu kembali menarik tubuh Sehun agar lebih dekat dengannya lalu memasang kedua telinganya baik-baik dan mendengarkan cerita Sehun dengan seksama sesekali dia mengelus pelan surai cokelat milik Sehun.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ini masih belum end yaaa~~ masih TBC tuh. Dan maap untuk apdetannya lama. Author banyak tugas T.T

Oh ya, untuk klnjutannya ditunggu yaaa. Jngn bosan2 buat kasih review readersnim. Review kalian tuh adalah penyemangat lohh *sayasayangkaliannnn:')

Dan bagi silent reader….saya ingin bilang bertobatlah dan kmbali kejalan yang benar~~ tolong tinggalkan saja satu review-,- pelit amat sih lu.

Mkasih buat yg review dichap sblumnya. Dan juga buat eonni yng request ff ini….saya rindu eonniXD.

Mkasih semangatnya yaaahhh….ada yng mau review ato tanya2? Silahkan tanya diakun insta saya~~ hahayy. Saya nerima requestan ff tapi nggk nerima bash.

Hohohooo….thanks all! See you in next chap juseyoo~~

Leave A review!

Acc insta : _gladysb

Line : Gladysbetahai96


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Get On You

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

.

.

Long time no see guys~~

.

Don't forget to review please^^. Btw, ini chap terakhir.

.

Selamat menikmati (?)

.

.

Chaptered 13

.

Pagi itu Sehun terbangun karena merasa terusik dengan tepukan dikedua pipinya. Matanya terbuka dan mendapati Chanyeol yang kini berada didepannya. Sehun langsung membelalak terkejut kemudian segera duduk diatas ranjang—oh ranjang ini bukan ranjang Jongin atau ranjangnya.

"Sudah bangun?" suara berat Chanyeol seakan menyadarkannya. Sehun tersadar dari lamunan tak bermutunya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah tahu kenapa dia bisa ada disini. Semalam mereka resmi berpacaran…setelah itu mereka bercerita tentang apa saja sampai….Sehun tertidur dan TADA~~ Sehun sudah berada disini dengan Chanyeol yang berada didepannya lengkap dengan setelan santainya-eh?

Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung "Mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Mangantar Kris hyung. Dia akan berangkat hari ini" ujar Chanyeol santai.

Sehun melongo. "Ap-apa? Kris pergi hari ini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada gelagapan. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu?"

Sehun mengangguk, Kris memang bilang jika dia akan pergi tapi Sehun tidak tahu jika Kris akan pergi hari ini. Hah, dasar menyebalkan. Setidaknya Kris juga harus memberitahunya kapan dia akan pergi.

"A-aku ikut" Sehun lekas-lekas bangkit dari tempat tidur, namun Chanyeol segera menahannya dengan gerakan cepat. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa alasanmu untuk itu? Kau tidak berniat untuk melarikan diri dengannya kan?" pandangan Chanyeol menyipit curiga kearah Sehun membuat Sehun menghela nafas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kau berniat mencurigaiku? Tch, konyol sekali" ujar Sehun dengan sakartik. Chanyeol tersenyum kaku lalu mencium pipi Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Wajar kan kalau aku sebagai kekasih cemburu? Dia masih menyukaimu" ujar Chanyeol sambil menekankan kata 'kekasih' dan sukses membuat Sehun memerah. Dia segera mendorong Chanyeol menjauh darinya dengan wajah datar meskipun masih saja memerah. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi Sehun saat itu juga.

"Aku akan bersiap sebentar lagi" ujar Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk lagi namun baru beberapa langkah, Sehun terlihat menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi lengkap dengan wajah yang masih bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya "I-itu…aku tidak bawa baju lebih" ujar Sehun dengan canggungnya. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah menyediakannya"

Sehun mendongkak dengan wajah bingung "Huh?"

"Aku sudah membelikan baju untukmu semalam karena aku tahu besoknya kau pasti akan ikut denganku. Cepatlah mandi, atau mau kutemani?" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada menggoda. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya lalu segera pergi kekamar mandi, menghiraukan Chanyeol yang tertawa saat melihat tingkah Sehun tadi. Sungguh! Sehun lucu sekali tadi.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan menuju kedalam ruang tunggu. Sehun bahkan beberapa kali harus mencubit lengan Chanyeol yang dengan santainya memeluk pinggangnya. Sayangnya, Chanyeol juga begitu ngotot untuk tetap melingkari pinggang Sehun dengan tangannya dan menghiraukan desisan kekesalan dari pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Chan, lepaskan tanganmu. Banyak orang yang melirik kemari" desis Sehun jengkel, namun Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dengan wajah polosnya. Sehun mendengus kesal lalu menyikut perut Chanyeol namun lagi-lagi itu tidak berarti apapun. Chanyeol memang melepaskan rangkulannya dari pinggang Sehun, namun pria tinggi itu kembali menggenggam tangan Sehun erat-erat seakan tidak mudah melepaskannya.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dia jadi bertanya-tanya saja. Kenapa dia bisa menyukai sosok pemaksa dan egois seperti Chanyeol? Ah…cinta itu memang gila ya?

"Hyung!" Chanyeol berujar setelah melihat Kris yang kini duduk dengan tenang disalah satu tempat duduk. Disamping kakaknya, ada seorang pengawal kepercayaan keluarganya juga ada beberapa koper disana.

Kris menoleh dan tersenyum kecil, namun dia tidak langsung menyapa adiknya tapi langsung saja memeluk Sehun. Catat! Memeluk Sehun didepan Chanyeol?! Apa-apaan ini? pikir Chanyeol dengan wajah misuh-misuh.

"Ekhem! Tidak perlu ada adegan peluk-peluk atau cium-ciuman dramatis disini" sindir Chanyeol sambil menarik lengan Sehun agar pria itu berada disampingnya. Kris memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ini adalah pelukan terakhir sekaligus pelukan pertemanan. Dasar maniak"ujar Kris dengan pelototan kesalnya.

"Tetap saja tidak bisa begitu!" cerocos Chanyeol dengan kesalnya. Sehun mendengus keras lalu segera menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan berlebihan, Chan" ujarnya datar. Chanyeol tersenyum kaku sambil berdehem.

"Tidak perlu ada kegiatan romantic segala" dengus Kris tak kalah keras. Sehun hanya menghela nafas, kedua orang didepannya kali ini terlihat memang sangat berlebihan. Kakak dan adik sama saja.

"Ah, tiga menit lagi aku akan segera pergi. Sehun?" panggil Kris.

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah aku memelukmu sekali lagi? Aku yakin aku pasti akan merindukanmu karena aku mungkin akan tidak berjumpa denganmu lagi dalam waktu lama" ujar Kris dengan nada sendunya. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Hey hey. Apa-apaan ini?!" ujar Chanyeol tidak terima, namun sebelum dia melontarkan beberapa kata lagi dia segera menganga saat melihat Sehun dengan santainya memeluk Kris bahkan dia melihat Kris membalas pelukan Sehun tidak kalah eratnya.

Chanyeol hanya dapat melongo. Apa ini?! Pelukan? Ah tidak. Tidak boleh. Entah kenapa dia merasa panas hanya dengan melihat adegan dramatis seperti ini. Walaupun Kris kakaknya sekalipun, tapi sungguh! Chanyeol akan sangat marah jika Sehun memeluk Kris seperti itu.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kau masih mengingat kejadian tadi?"

"….."

Sehun menghela nafas, melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk mengemudi tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya sedari tadi. Chanyeol benar-benar mendiamkannya setelah mereka pergi dari bandara. Itu karena Sehun yang memeluk Kris tadi—oh astaga. Itu hanya sebuah pelukan bukan ciuman. Kenapa Chanyeol begitu sensitive sih?

"Oke aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Itu hanya sebuah pelukan, Chan" Sehun berujar lagi dengan nada jengkelnya namun Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak menjawabnya.

"Chan, jangan kekanakkan. Bisakah kau menjawabku bicara? Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk membujukmu" ujar Sehun datar. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu menarik sebuah senyum tipis. Dia tidak marah kok, hanya saja dia sedang malas untuk bercerita.

"Aku tidak marah"

Alis Sehun mengerut lalu mendesah jengkel "Bilang dari tadi. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang terus meminta maaf" ujar Sehun dengan kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh "Suaramu manis sekali kalau sedang memelas, makanya aku diam" Sehun memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Menyebalkan"

"Tapi kau sukakan?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Berhentilah menggodaku Chan" ujar Sehun kesal. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, dia senang jika melihat beberapa macam ekspresi Sehun. Setidaknya Sehun mulai membuka diri padanya dan belajar untuk lebih terbuka mengenai masalahnya dan Chanyeol merasa lega akan hal itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian suasana dalam mobil menjadi hening. Sehun sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengendarai mobilnya sesekali melirik kearah Sehun dan tersenyum sendiri melihat lucunya wajah Sehun kalau dilihat dari samping.

"Chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah…kita pergi kepengadilan sekarang?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Untuk apa?"

"Hari ini siding perceraian ibuku dan aku setidaknya sebagai anaknya harus ada disana" Sehun memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan sendunya. Chanyeol lekas-lekas menepikan mobilnya sejenak lalu memandang khawatir kearah Sehun.

"Sehun…kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut. Sehun tidak menjawab, dia malah sibuk mencengkram erat ujung baju yang dikenakannya.

"Sehun tatap aku" Chanyeol memegang kedua bahunya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam miliknya.

"Aku akan membawamu kesana jika kau baik-baik saja. Ayo katakana sesuatu. Jangan buat aku khawatir seperti ini" ujar Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan lirih "Aku…tidak baik-baik saja Chan. Tapi aku akan tetap kesana, setidaknya aku harus melihatnya" lirih Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas gusar lalu mengelus pelan pipi Sehun dengan sayang. Dia menggenggam kuat lengan Sehun "Baiklah kita pergi. Kau akan baik-baik saja Sehun, percaya padaku oke? Aku akan ada disampingmu"

Sehun mengangguk lemas lalu memegang lengan Chanyeol. Dia menghela nafas beberapa kali, setidaknya Chanyeol tetap mendukungnya kali ini dan Sehun benar-benar beruntung memiliki Chanyeol disampingnya .

.

.

Sehun hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat ibunya yang memandanginya dengan khawatir namun tidak dapat memeluknya karena sidang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Sehun juga dapat melihat grandmanya bahkan Jongin terlihat berada disana. Sehun menundukan kepalanya, melihat grandmanya meliriknya dengan pandangan tajam. Disampingnya Chanyeol hanya menatapnya khawatir dan langsung memeluk Sehun saat itu juga sesekali membisikan beberapa kata penenang untuknya agar Sehun lebih rileks dari sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kini sidang sudah selesai. Sehun hanya dapat menghela nafas meski sebenarnya dia merasa kecewa karena pada akhirnya ayah dan ibunya resmi bercerai meski dalam kenyataannya mereka bercerai secara baik-baik.

Ayahnya memang menemuinya tadi bersama Siwon dan keduanya berjanji jika mereka akan menghubungi Sehun meski kadang-kadang. Sehun tidak begitu memusingkan hal itu, dia hanya dapat tersenyum paksa saat itu juga.

"Sehun…tunggu mom sayang" ibunya terisak begitu melihat Sehun yang baru saja akan masuk kemobil Chanyeol. Sehun baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, namun itu terhenti karena ibunya tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis tersedu disana.

"Ibumu selalu mencarimu dan menghawatirkanmu. Aku harap kau mau berbicara baik-baik dengan ibumu Sehun" Sehun melirik kesamping disebelah ibunya terlihat pria paruh baya yang wajahnya mirip dengan ayahnya.

Ah benar, itu mungkin adalah ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Sehun sudah menduga jika itu adalah pamannya.

"Sehun maafkan mom, mom tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa sayang, mom hanya takut jika kau membenci mom termasuk semua keluargamu jika tahu soal hal ini" ibunya menatapnya dengan mata sembab. Sehun terenyuh melihat wajah ibunya.

Apa selama ini dia sudah keterlaluan ya? Sehun mendadak merasa bersalah, entah kenapa. Seharusnya Sehun bisa mengerti dan berhenti membuat ibunya khawatir, jika ibunya bahagia dengan pilihannya seharusnya Sehun mendukungnya bukan malah melarikan diri seperti apa yang dia lakukan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis "Ma-maafkan aku eomma. Aku…sungguh minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak melarikan diri seperti itu dan membuat eomma khawatir. Aku…aku tidak marah jika eomma menikah dengan pilihan eomma. Aku tidak akan marah. Sungguh" ujar Sehun. Ibunya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali memeluk Sehun dengan tangisan yang tiada henti.

"Eomma berhenti menangis" Sehun terkekeh melihat ibunya yang sepertinya tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Sehun! Panggil aku mom. Itu terdengar tidak keren" ibunya berujar dengan suara serak membuat Sehun sekali lagi tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. Ibunya tidak pernah berubah, selalu cantik dan lucu.

"Ya ya mom" ujar Sehun dengan senyum kecil.

"Ah, yang disebelahmu itu siapa? Kekasihmu?" kali ini ibunya berujar sambil menyeka air matanya. Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri disampingnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Hmm…namanya Chanyeol" ujar Sehun.

"Umm…perkenalkan nama saya Park Chanyeol, kekasih dari putra anda Sehun" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada formal.

Ibunya terkikik kecil "Tidak usah seformal itu padaku Chanyeol, panggil saja aku mom seperti Sehun memanggilku dan ini…Oh Jongsoo ayah Sehun. Panggil saja dad" ibunya tersenyum.

Sehun melirik kaku-kaku kearah sosok yang bertubuh tinggi disamping ibunya. Apa benar jika itu….adalah ayahnya?

"Sehun, jangan menatapnya seperti dia itu mainan baru. Kau tidak berniat untuk kabur lagi kan?" ibunya menyindir Sehun saat Sehun masih saja memandang kearah sosok tersebut dengan pandangan kikuk.

Dia hanya bingung saja….apa yang harus dia katakana pertama kali dengan sosok itu? Kenapa Sehun jadi gugup tiba-tiba ya?

"Aku harap kau bisa menerimaku sebagai ayah barumu. Maaf jika karena aku kalian memiliki banyak waktu yang sulit. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan menjaga kalian sebagai keluargaku"

Sehun tersenyum kecil "Dad?" panggilnya lirih.

Pria paruh baya itu terlihat kaku "Ya?"

"Bisakah aku memelukmu sekarang?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada ragu.

Ayahnya tersenyum "Tentu saja"

Dan kini Sehun memeluknya erat. Tidak ada hal yang membuatnya bahagia kecuali berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya sebagai satu keluarga. Ini merupakan awal yang baru untuknya, dia tidak akan begitu memusingkan semuanya. Dia hanya perlu menjaga keluarganya, dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

Saat itu juga….Sehun sudah mendaftarkan jika pelukan ayahnya adalah salah satu pelukan terbaik yang pernah ada….setelah Chanyeol tentunya. Kkkk

.

.

"Aku yang akan datang lagi kesini dan menjemputmu untuk makan siang nanti" itu suara Chanyeol saat pria tinggi itu sudah sampai dikelas Sehun lebih tepatnya setelah melihat Sehun duduk dengan nyaman ditempat duduknya.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, Chanyeol memang mengesalkan.

"Ya ya…cepatlah kembali karena jam pertama sudah mau dimulai" cetus Sehun. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Oh ya, mana ciuman untukku?"

Wajah Sehun bersemu merah, dengan segera dia menatap kesekeliling dan mendapati beberapa siswa masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, hingga dengan gerakan cepat dia mencondongkan wajahnya dan sukses mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu kembali memperbaikki letak tas gendongnya dengan semangat "Hehe..sampai jumpa nanti siang dear"

"Ck"

Ini sudah seminggu saat kepergian Kris keluar negeri dan perceraian ibunya. Kehidupan Sehun kembali normal meski pada akhirnya grandmanya tetap saja tidak menyukainya, dan Sehun tidak akan peduli dengan hal itu.

Seminggu itu pula Sehun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan fakta tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Namun sayangnya Chanyeol memang pada dasarnya sembrono dalam menjaga rahasia, akhirnya satu sekolah tahu jika Sehun dan Chanyeol berpacaran. Chanyeol tergolong populer untuk seluruh murid karena dia merupakan anak pemilik sekolah.

Awalnya Sehun merasa kesal karena dia terus menjadi pusat perhatian saat dia berkeliaran disekolah, namun entah kenapa Sehun mulai terbiasa. Berpacaran dengan Chanyeol memang diluar ekspetasinya sebenarnya, namun entah kenapa juga Sehun bisa menyukai pria itu dibandingkan Kris yang sejujurnya sedikit lebih dewasa dibandingkan tingkah Chanyeol yang begitu egois dan kekanakkan.

"Kau dan dia semakin langgeng saja" Tao berceloteh dengan senyum tipisnya. Sehun memutar kedua bola mata malas lalu berdehem sejenak.

"Ya. Lumayan" ujarnya singkat.

Dan Sehun kembali harus menghela nafas saat Tao benar-benar selalu bertanya penasaran. Meski pada akhirnya, Sehun selalu saja menjawab dengan kalimat seadanya.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Sehun benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sedikit gelisah, bahkan Chanyeol melarangnya untuk pulang kerumah dengan alasan tak masuk akal seperti "Dirumah membosankan" atau saja "Lebih enak kita jalan sebentar".

Sehun tahu dengan jelas jika Chanyeol lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dirumah dari pada jalan-jalan seperti ini. Chanyeol tipikal pemalas dan lebih memilih untuk tinggal dirumah dan tidur.

"Ada masalah?" Sehun bertanya saat Chanyeol baru saja sampai didepannya lengkap dengan tangan yang baru saja membawa Bubble Tea kesukaan Sehun.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng "Tidak. Tidak ada" ujar Chanyeol seadanya sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya dan menghiraukan Sehun yang jelas-jelas didepannya.

Ini sudah setengah jam dan mereka masih berada disana. Sehun mulai bosan setelah dia beberapa kali membaca novel, mengetuk jarinya dimeja, bahkan Sehun sudah memanggil Chanyeol namun pria itu seakan tidak mempedulikannya dan malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya curiga "Chanyeol?"

"Hmmm" Chanyeol masih berdehem tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari ponselnya.

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Nanti saja"

"Ck" Sehun mendecih kesal. Dia menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi masih tidak peduli padanya.

Sehun menghela nafas kesal setelah dia memastikan bahwa dia memiliki cukup uang untuk membayar taxi, dia kini beranjak dari tempat duduk dan pergerakan Sehun terlihat oleh Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya gelagapan.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun agar Sehun lebih dekat dengannya namun sepertinya Sehun dalam mood yang buruk. Dengan wajah datar dia menghempaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol lalu mengambil langkah cepat keluar dari café tersebut diikuti Chanyeol yang masih setia mengejarnya.

"Sehun tunggu dulu! Hey" Chanyeol kembali menarik Sehun namun dengan cepat pula Sehun menghindarinya. Chanyeol tidak habis akal, dia langsung memeluk Sehun saat itu juga tanpa mempedulikan rontaan Sehun saat itu juga. Itu sudah seharusnya, Sehun merupakan orang yang keras kepala jadi Chanyeol tidak boleh menyerah untuk menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Lepaskan aku. Sekarang!" cetus Sehun dengan nada penekanan. Chanyeol mendengus lalu menarik Sehun agar semakin rapat kepelukannya—mengabaikan jika keduanya berada ditrotoar dengan beberapa orang memandangi mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Tidak jika kau berjanji untuk tidak akan lari lagi dan pulang denganku" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada tegasnya.

"Chanyeol. Jangan kenaka—"

"Aku tidak mau tahu"

"Hhh baiklah, aku janji" usai Sehun berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol kembali melepaskan pelukannya dengan senyum lega.

"Jadi bisa kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datarnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gelisah—lagi. Sehun menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Baiklah, aku pulang sendiri" Sehun kembali membalikan badannya dan kini beranjak untuk pergi namun Chanyeol lekas-lekas menahannya lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Baik. Tapi lima menit lagi aku—"

"Se-ka-rang. Atau tidak sama sekali" ujar Sehun dengan nada mengancam. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan gaya kaku, dia lalu menggandeng Sehun menuju motornya yang masih terparkir didepan café yang disinggahi mereka tadi.

.

.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Chanyeol yang kini menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk kerumahnya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat itu juga, melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang benar-benar aneh.

"Minggir. Aku ingin masuk sekarang" Sehun mencoba mendorong Chanyeol namun pria itu jelas saja lebih kuat juga tidak ingin beranjak dari depan pintu rumah Sehun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku sudah capek jadi aku ingin masuk" ujar Sehun mulai kesal. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dengan gerakan cepat. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Chanyeol minggir" ujarnya lagi. Chanyeol menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun menarik nafas mencoba untuk sabar "Minggir"

"Tidak"

"Minggir!"

"Tidak"

"BISAKAH KAU MINGGIR SEKARANG?!" kali ini teriakkan Sehun yang terlampau kesal itu membuat Chanyeol berjingkrak kaget melihat raut wajah sang kekasih kini berubah menyeramkan dengan pandangan tajam juga wajah memerah dan nafas memburu.

Chanyeol menelan berat ludahnya lalu dengan berat hati menggeser posisinya dan membiarkan Sehun masuk lalu mengekori Sehun yang kini berada beberapa langkah didepannya.

CLEK~~ Gelap. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat keadaan dalam rumahnya gelap tanpa penerangan. Dia masuk diikuti Chanyeol yang kini sibuk mengetikan sesuatu diponselnya hingga—

"TADAAA~~" Sehun terlonjak kaget dengan langkah mundur saat lampu tiba-tiba menyala diikuti suara terompet juga beberapa balon yang membanjiri lantai rumahnya. Sehun memandang semua itu dengan linglung. Disana ada Jongin dan Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum bocah kearahnya. disamping kiri juga ada ibu dan ayahnya juga yang sedang tersenyum lebar kesana.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya "A-ada apa ini?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia malah menunjuk Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah kaku. Sehun beralih menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"E-em itu…sebenarnya aku yang merencanakan semuanya. Akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir jika aku harus melakukan sebuah surprise untukmu. Tidak harus diulang tahunmu, kapan saja aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini bukan? Setelah semua yang sudah kau ketahui dan lewati….aku berusaha untuk menghiburmu dengan cara seperti ini. agar kau….tidak sedih lagi mungkin?" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah salah tingkah saat Sehun masih memandanginya dengan pandangan lekat.

"Bodoh!" Sehun berujar dengan senyum kecil, tersenyum geli kearah Chanyeol yang masih salah tingkah.

"Eh?"

"Tanpa kau melakukan semua ini aku sudah bahagia dan terhibur. Apa kau tidak sadar jika setiap hari kau sudah membuatku tersenyum? Aku sudah bahagia dengan ada kau disampingku sekarang" ujar Sehun tersenyum tulus. Mata Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Chanyeol mendadak malu sendiri mengetahui kebenarannya. Benarkah? Ah, kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang ya?

"Pssttt…kita keluar saja" bisik Jongin sambil menarik Baekhyun dari sana diikuti kedua orang tua Sehun yang sepertinya mengerti keadaan.

Kini tinggal Sehun dan Chanyeol yang ada disini dengan senyum Sehun yang masih mengembang. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan surprise seperti ini, Chan. Kau berlebihan" ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" wajah Chanyeol berubah was-was. Sehun menggeleng masih dengan tersenyum.

"Aku suka, hanya saja jika kau bilang aku tidak bahagia, kau salah besar. Aku bahagia sekarang, sangat bahagia malahan" Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk Sehun lagi untuk kesekian kalinya sedangkan Sehun ikut membalas pelukan Chanyeol tak kalah erat.

"Btw, aku membelikan beberapa hadiah untukmu. Soal tadi…aku mengutak-atik ponselku karena aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan semuanya. Jadi…maafkan aku jika aku mengacuhkanmu tadi" cengir Chanyeol. Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan sayang dia mencium pipi Chanyeol lalu tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih untuk suprisenya, aku terkesan" Sehun terkekeh dikalimat terakhirnya. Kapan lagi pria datar sepertinya berkata hal manis seperti itu?

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menuntun Sehun untuk mendekat kearah kado yang bertumpuk disamping meja tamu. "eh tunggu dulu" ujar Chanyeol saat Sehun baru saja ingin membuka bungkusan hadiah. Sehun memandangi Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku akan mengambil foto dulu" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengambil tempat disamping Sehun lalu melingkari pinggang Sehun dengan posesif. Hingga…satu dua tiga~~

Chu~~ Sehun terkejut setelah bunyi jepretan kamera terdengar. Chanyeol bahkan menciumnya dipipi. Sehun hanya termangu ditempat dengan wajah memerah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" ujar Sehun tergagap. Chanyeol tersenyum polos.

"Menciummu, babe" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata. Sehun mendengus lalu mencubit perut Chanyeol dengan gemas diikuti pekikkan dari Chanyeol.

"Sehun?"

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk bertemu denganku waktu itu, untuk memilihku dibandingkan Kris. Dan terima kasih juga untuk menerima perasaanku. Maafkan aku yang mungkin tidak bisa selalu membuatmu bahagia dengan sikapku yang errr—kekanakkan, posesif, dan egois. Tapi jauh dari pada itu….aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Chanyeol berujar dengan kesungguhan dimatanya. Sehun terenyuh melihatnya.

Dia ikut tersenyum dan kini beralih memeluk Chanyeol dengan pelukan eratnya "Kau terdengar dramatis. Dan omong-omong, aku tetap menyukaimu dengan semua sifatmu itu. Aku juga mencintaimu" kekeh Sehun lirih dengan harunya.

Keduanya masih saja bercengkrama disana, mengabaikan Jongin, Baekhyun, bahkan keluarganya yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat adegan Lovey dovey keduanya.

Dilain tempat…..

"Kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan membantu tiang itu" Jongin menggerutu dengan bibir komat-kamit. Ibu dan ayah Sehun hanya tertawa kecil.

"hah…masa muda"

Dan tinggalkan saja keluarga harmonis ini karena ini merupakan ending yang cukup baik bukan? Yeahh…abaikan Jongin yang terus menggerutu diikuti kikikkan kecil dan Baekhyun saat itu.

 _ **END**_

.

.

 **A/N :**

Btw, ini udah end beneran. Udah digaris bawahi lagi XD. Ff ini selesai juga yahh pdhal udah lama sejak ff ini dipost untk pertama kalinya.

Saya bingung mau ksih kalimat prpisahan gimana XD, tapi saya pngen blng mkasih banget buat yng masih setia kasih review dan msih setia nunggu ff ini. makasih udah mau fav ff saya yng abal2 ini.

Love youuu yethh~~ author sayang kalian.

Rencanannya author bklan post ff baru tpi kemungkinan besar pairnya Kaihun. Jangan marah yeth buat yng Chanhun ship;)

Tpi author nggk tahu kapan post ff baru lagi buat pngganti ff ini. yang pasti ffnya udah ada tapi blum bisa dipost untuk bbrapa alasan hehe.

Sooo….mkasih bnget yng udah baca ff ini~~ mian jika author sering telat update, mian juga kalo ending ff ini bukan KrishunT.T *Kris buat author aja (digampar kris stan).

Pkoknya makasih bangeeetttt~~ oh ya jika ada yng pengen tanya2 soal author *cieelah. Kebetulan author lagi nyari fudanshi sama fujoshi yng bisa berbagi curhatan soal yaoi XD.

Cri aja Line : gladysbetahai96

Insta : _gladysb

.

Ditunggu yeth…. Sekali lagiiiii gomawooo, mianhae, saranghaeee~~*ketjuphhbasahhh.

Akoehh padamuuhh:*


End file.
